Sabia que serias un problema
by linasan26
Summary: Tori confiesa sus sentimientos amorosos a Jade quien la rechaza pero que le gusta tenerla a su merced, hasta que llega una chica nueva a la escuela robándole la atención de Tori.
1. Sabia que serias un problema

**Hola primer Fic de Victorious, espero y pueda manejar bien a los personajes, y bueno, no es un cross pero si sale un personaje que me gusta mucho de otra serie de nick espero y les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si, y bueno aunque las series ya llegaron a su fin**

**Disculpen si comento algún error la gramática no es lo mío, háganmelo saber. Viva Jori**

Hollywood Arts

-no puedo creer que ya estemos en 2do año dijo Tori sentándose en la silla dejando su charola de comida la mesa. Todos los chicos estaban comiendo ya que era la hora del descanso.

-así es chica, un año más. Contesto Andre para después dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-si un año más de tortura aguantándote. Comento Jade con amargura, aunque ya había pasado un año, Tori aún no lograba que Jade no la odiara por ende le hiciera la vida de cuadritos.

-ja-ja, muy graciosa Jade. Dijo encajando su tenedor en su ensalada

-año nuevo nenas nuevas. Dijo Rex apuntando hacia 2 chicas que estaban hablando con el consejero escolar.

Eran 2 chicas las cuales nunca habían visto en la escuela la que significaba que eran nuevas alumnas.

-yei nuevas amigas. Dijo sonriendo Cat, quien al ver las chicas pensó que podrían entablar amistad.

-hay que hablar con ellas no creen?, son nuevas se han de sentir raras aquí. Sugirió Robbie al ver que las chicas eran bonitas.

-corrección yo tengo que hablar con ellas y pedir sus números telefónicos. Dijo Rex

-por qué mejor no las dejas en paz, solo se asustaran por tu rareza, weirdo. Comentario cruel patrocinado por Jade.

-yeah men digo mejor déjaselo a los expertos, no Beck?. Dijo Andre mirando a Beck chocando su puño con este.

-totalmente de acuerdo. Jade solo volteo para ver a las chicas eran lindas pero no tanto, ella sabía que había roto con Beck, pero que enfrente de ella mencionara que piensa coquetear con una chica y peor una nueva alumna la hacía enojar.

-tal vez debería de ir yo habar con ellas y hacer que se vayan a otra escuela o tal vez Tori parecen más ser su tipo. Dijo Jade con una sonrisa macabra.

Flashback

-Jade podemos hablar?, tengo algo importante que decirte, me gustas, no no puedo decirle eso. Tori practicaba en el espejo su confesión de amor hacia Jade, de alguna manera se había enamorado de ella, a pesar de todos los alti bajos que tuvieron desde que ella entro a HA, pero a partir de la cita que Sikowitz las obligo a tener, y desde la obra en la que habían actuado había desarrollado sentimientos por Jade, cuando le dijo que era bonita, sentía que había admitido que le gustaba, y ahora Jade y Beck habían roto, era su oportunidad.

-Jade yo sé que suena raro pero me gustas, no agh! Tampoco puedo decírselo así, como reaccionara si le digo?.

-de seguro que te pateara hasta matarte y luego arrojara tu cuerpo al desierto. Comento entre risas Trina.-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?. Pregunto Tori enojada caminando hacia Trina.

- desde el principio no pude dejar de ver cómo te humillas ante el espejo.-qué? Déjame sola. Tori dio el portazo para darse la vuelta y acostarse en su cama.

- en serio, será mejor que lo olvides y no le digas nada a Jade, y no digas que no te lo advertí hermanita. Trina abrió nuevamente la puerta para advertirle a Tori después de todo era su hermana.- ya vete. Tori lanzó una almohada a la puerta y Trina solo la cerro para evitar el golpe.

-Será cierto que solo me humillare y Jade me mandara por un tubo? O algo peor? Que hago!?. Sabía que Jade sería un problema si se lo decía y esta la rechazaba.

Fin del flashback

-de que hablas? . Pregunto Cat ingenuamente.

-de nada. se retractó aun no tenía planeado decir que Tori le había confesado su amor por ella solo la molestaba, era tan divertido tener esa ventaja sobre ella.

Tori volteo a ver a las chicas nuevas y recordó como la había humillado el primer día de clase, y no quería que eso le sucediera a las chicas nuevas, parecía que las había hecho su objetivo sobre todo si Beck estaba interesado en ellas.

-buena idea iré yo.- dijo Tori para después levantarse de su silla y acercarse a las chicas que estaban con el consejero.

-hola Tori que se te ofrece?.- hola son nuevas alumnas?.-si ella es Emily Gray y ella Samantha Poket

- What's up. Contesto Samantha de una manera desinteresada.-hola, mucho gusto. Emily parecía más educada.-quieren que les dé un tour por la escuela?.

-harías eso?. Pregunto el consejero.- si claro no hay problema. Dijo sonriendo.-vamos.

Las chicas siguieron a Tori.-así que esta es mi nueva escuela, mi madre pudo haberlo hecho mejor, una escuela de arte y con muchos freak en ella. Samantha caminaba con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos, Emily ya había sufrido su indiferencia horas atrás al llegar a la escuela así que decidió irse por otro lado mientras Tori no paraba de hablar de cómo entro a la escuela.

-y así fue como entre a esta escuela, es maravillosa les va ajustar mucho, Emily, Samantha. Volteo para ver que Emily no estaba y que Samantha masticaba una goma de mascar sin interés en lo que Tori había dicho.

-y Emily?.- se fue hace rato. Contesto Samantha mirando a Tori.

- qué? Pero por qué?.- por qué dices muchas tonterías, dios siempre eres asi de aburrida? además mamá ya está cansada y será mejor que me des tu dinero del almuerzo porque mi madre olvido darme el mío. Amenazo sacando un calcetín con algo dentro de su mochila.

-que, te de qué?. Tori estaba sorprendida, Samantha parecía ser una chica muy tierna pero tal vez solo esos rizos dorados y esa cara angelical eran solo una fachada.

- el biyuyi, la lana, money, que no sabes? O tengo que sacártelo a golpes con mi calcetín relleno de mantequilla?. Dijo abanicando el calcetín de una lado a otro.

Tori abrió los ojos como platos, no entendía de qué iba lo que Samantha le decía.

- haa ya es una broma cierto? Eres muy graciosa Samantha, calcetín de mantequilla jajaja. Rio dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo, señal de que había entendido "el chiste".

-no bromeo y no me llames Samantha, es Sam.

-ok Sa-man-tha. Dijo Tori haciendo énfasis en Samantha.

-Que no me llames así. Sam abanico el calcetín dándole un golpe a Tori en el estómago, acción que la hizo hincarse del dolor llevando sus manos a su estómago, Sam la había golpeado duro sacándole el aire.

-Cof, cof, por qué hiciste eso? Sa-am. Enfatizo en su nombre entendía que no bromeaba con lo de llamarla Samantha.

-por qué me llamaste Samantha y además no me has dado tu dinero, así que me lo vas a dar?, o tienes que probar nuevamente mi calcetín?. Dijo moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si fueran chacos.

-no, si entiendo. Tori se puso de pie y le dio a Sam el dinero.- no tenías que amenazarme, si necesitabas dinero solo lo hubieras pedido amablemente y te lo hubiera prestado sabes?.

Sam se sorprendió por la respuesta de Tori, esta parecía ser una chica buena y le recordó a su amiga Carly la cual tuvo que dejar ya que a su madre sele ocurrió salir con casi todos los directores de las escuelas en Seattle y tuvieron que mudarse a Hollywood donde vive su tía lejana la cual salió recientemente de la cárcel.

-en serio?. Pregunto algo apenada bajando el calcetín.

-si en serio, solo hubieras preguntado, yo también fui nueva en esta escuela y puedo decir que ser nueva puede dar miedo, en especial si no conoces a nadie. Dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-jah y no me digas que ahora en adelante tu vas a ser mi amiga?. Dijo en tono burlón e incrédulo, sabía que ella podía ser muy abrasiva así que ser su amiga no era cosa fácil, a veces no entendía como Carly lo era.

-si quieres. Tori sonrió estaba feliz, ser amiga de Sam podría ser divertido, además de que sería una buena excusa para no estar cerca de la cual le recordaba constantemente que Tori había confesado sus sentimientos por ella, la torturaba psicológicamente.

-ok. Contesto Sam quitada de la pena, tal vez esta chica Tori sería una buena amiga, y solo tal vez esta escuela no fuera lo peor.


	2. Mañana sera otro día

"qué clase de escuela es esta? En su cafetería no venden grasitos, pero se las paso por que las quesadillas de aquí son muy buenas." Comento Sam con la boca llena.

"grasitos?, es algo que venden en Seattle?." – "si muy ricos. Sam dio otro mordisco a su quesadilla. "espero que por lo menos el pollo frito de aquí sea bueno."- "te gusta mucho la comida verdad?."

"qué clase de pregunta es esa?." Dijo volviéndose hacia Tori, la chica hacía preguntas tontas, por otro lado Tori solo se cubrió la cara con sus mano parecía que Sam iba a arremeter contra ella, al ver esto Sam solo pensó. -_Calma Sam, paciencia la chica acaba de ofrecerte su amistad, no lo arruines aun_. -"claro que me gusta mucho." Dijo sonriendo.

"jeje." Tori bajo sus manos y una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, Sam le daba un poco de miedo, diferente al que la hacía sentir Jade.

"el descanso ya casi termina que clase tienes?."

"una clase con un tipo llamado Sikowitz, no es un psicópata cierto?."

"no exactamente, es el maestro de actuación es un poco raro pero te va a caer muy bien, vamos juntas yo también tengo esa clase ahora."-"ok."

Las dos caminaron hacia la clase.

_Donde rayos esta Vega, cuando dije que esas chicas eran su tipo no lo dije para que fuera y ligara con ellas. _Decía Jade entre dientes.

"esta es la clase, y yo me siento aquí." Tori y Sam entraron juntas Jade no le quitaba la vista a las dos las cuales parecían muy amigas, Sam estaba a punto de sentarse en el pupitre enfrente de Jade y atrás de Tori cuando Jade puso sus pies en el asiento evitando que Sam se sentara.

"vaya Vega sí que te mueves rápido, la chica apenes llego y ya es tu novia?." Pregunto de forma burlona.

" y esta muñeca macabra quién es? Acaso una fan de las Monster High?." Dijo Sam poniéndose enfréntenle de Jade. "que dijiste ricitos de oro?."- "lo que oíste."

Sam saco el calcetín de su mochila y Jade saco una de sus tijeras la cual traía en su cintura.

"aléjate de ella, es mía." Dijo Jade susurrando.-"y si no que?." Pregunto desafiante Sam.

"ok, ok ya cálmense, su nombre es Sam, no ricitos de oro Jade." Dijo Tori tomando a Sam del brazo para llevarla de ahí.

"Oye tu quítate de mi lugar." Amenazo para que uno de los chicos de la clase se quitara y poder sentarse al lado de Tori. "o acaso quieres ser golpeado por un calcetín lleno de mantequilla?" "-waaa!.". El chico solo grito y se quitó Sam era muy intimidante.

_Esa chica va a ser difícil de asustar, va a ser un problema. _Pensó Jade cruzándose de brazos no le gustaba ver como Tori y Sam se llevaban.

"muy bien mis alumnos." Sikowits entro a la clase. "Hoy veremos víctima y victimario, nos daremos cuenta que tan buenos son actuando de villanos y de bienhechores." Decía tomando un sorbo de su coco sentándose en su escritorio.

"pero antes quien eres tu?." Señalo. "soy Sam."-" Sam que?."

"solo Sam."-"ok solo Sam sube al escenario y denuesta que es lo que tienes, ha y escoge a alguien para que sea tu pareja."

"oo-k." Sam miro a todos lados, esta era su oportunidad de quedar bien en la clase y hacer amistades, pero de que démonos hablaba ella era Sam Puckettsi no querían ser sus amigos que importaba mientras tuviera su pollo frito todo estaba bien así que no se reprimió

"ok mamá a quien vas a escoger como víctima." Dijo con una sonrisa malvada, volteando hacia Jade, pero luego pensó que si escogía a Tori de seguro Jade se enojaría más.

"Tori."- "quien yo?." Dijo señalándose a sí misma con su dedo índice."yeap." Tori solo subió al escenario ella iba a ser la víctima y tal vez no sería difícil después de todo Sam ya la había intimidado antes.

"Bueno algo simple pero que siempre funciona."

"que estas mirando?." Pregunto Sam ya en su papel.

"que yo no ." Dijo Tori tímidamente.

"nada?, acaso te parezco nada?."

"no yo no dije eso, es tu imaginación."

"estas diciendo que yo me invente todo? Que estoy loca?." Se acercó a Tori para tomarla del cuello de su blusa. Tori ya estaba bastante aterrada, Sam daba miedo.

Mientras en la audiencia se asombraban ya que Sam parecía actuar bastante bien, pero la verdad es que no estaba actuando del todo, Jade no le quitaba la vista de encima, una vena comenzaba a resaltar en su frente, ella era la única que podía intimidar y tratar mal a Tori, aunque fuera una actuación no le gustaba nada lo que veía.

_-Como se atreva a golpearla no se lo perdonare, pero que estoy pensando desde cuando me importa lo que le pase a Vega.- _Pensaba Jade_._

"Tal vez necesitas que te dé una lección." Levanto su puño listo para golpear a Tori.

"y corte, lo hicieron muy bien."-"verdad?." Dijo Sam sonriendo. "solo era actuación jamás seria capas de herir a mi amiga Tori." Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tori acercándola a ella para después acariciar su cabeza despeinándola, Tori aún estaba algo asustada. "si jeje, que bueno que somos amigas." Tori Sonrió nerviosamente, sabía que Sam si era capaz de hacerlo, lo había hecho en la hora del descanso.

Antes de sentarse Sam volteo para ver a Jade quien aún seguía viendo a Sam con unos ojos de psicópata, Sam solo se limitó a sonreír.

Después de un rato la clase termino y a Sam le tocaría una clase diferente a la de Tori.

"Vega!.". Grito Jade, Tori volteo hacia Jade y se alejó se Sam. "vamos juntas a la siguiente clase."- "pero le voy a enseñar a Sam donde queda su siguiente clase."

"he dicho que nos vamos juntas, solo porque yo te rechace no significa que tú vas a rechazar mi invitación cierto?"

Flashback

"Jade podemos hablar?." Se acercó Tori mientras esta cerraba su locker.

"2 minutos."- "pero aquí no."- "1 minuto."- "vamos Jade no seas así, it's kind of important"

" para quién?" Dijo cortante.-"solo ven." Tori arrastro a Jade hacia la pequeña bodega del conserje.

"ok habla." Ordeno Jade. "y más vale que sea importante, odiaría perder el tiempo por…"

"me gustas." Interrumpió Tori cerrando sus ojos.

Jade abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dan y entre abrió y cerró su boca no sabía que decir.

Se aclaró su garganta y dijo." si esta es una clase de broma."

"no lo es, no sé muy bien como paso pero desde que salimos en esa extraña obra y la cita, me di cuenta de que me gustas, y bueno tu ahora no sales con nadie así que pensé que…" Jade estaba atónica lo que decía Tori no tenía sentido, si le gustaba atormentar a la chica pero jamás había pasado por su mente eso.

"ahora comprendo por qué últimamente te portabas más amable de lo normal conmigo."

Días atrás Tori había sido amable con Jade, la había felicitado por sus actuaciones, iba a ver todas sus obras y las películas que montaba, parecía un puppy feliz alrededor de ella, eso era raro pero no se había dado cuenta.

"si yo pensé que tal vez si convivíamos más podrías desarrollar sentimientos hacia mí."

"Así que, te gusto?." Una sonrisa se dibujó en Jade, mientras se acercaba a Tori quien al ver esto retrocedía hasta que topo con la pared.

"si, por favor no me mates." Dijo agachando la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

"claro que no te voy a matar esto es demasiado bueno para hacer eso."- "qué? entonces yo te gusto?."

"Claro que no." Se mofo. "pero me has dado una carta poderosa para fastidiarte más de la cuenta."

"qué?"- "si como oíste, no te preocupes no pienso decirle a nadie de tus sentimientos hacia mi." Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió y dijo volteando antes de salir.

"aún no." Tori se recargo en la pared deslizándose poco a poco en esta para después sentarse en el piso. "rayos, esto si va a ser un problema." Murmuro.

Fin del flashback

"shhh." Tori se acercó a Jade no quería que divulgara su confesión. "nos vamos entonces." Jade tomo la mano de Tori y paso de lado de Sam empujándola un poco al pasar, Sam solo mordió su labio de enojo.

"mañana será otro día." Menciono Sam.


	3. Entre mas problemas mejor

**Hola a todos(as) gracias por leer y comentar y seguir mi historia, en este capitulo no hay mucho Jori pero les prometo que en los demás si, jeje, sigan comentando eso me anima a adelantar mas la historia, (bdod15, sqh123, JORI4EVER, yoshi y demás Guest ) y bueno si tiene alguna duda o lo que sea pueden mandarme un MP.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

"el día de ayer estuvo raro, primero la alumna nueva Sam me busco al final de la clase y Jade parecía no quitarnos la vista de encima, espero que hoy no pase lo mismo, digo me gusta llamar la atención de Jade pero su mirada era como la de un asesino."

Decía para si Tori mientras abría su casillero y sacaba sus libros.

"es Jade." Tori levanto la mirada y vio hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde Jade estaba abriendo su casillero.

"hola Tori." Se acerco Sam poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tori haciendo que esta brincara del susto.

"hola Sam como estas? Es eso tocino?." Pregunto extrañada con una sonrisa al ver la bolsa que sostenía Sam, hasta que volteo y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Jade.

" si mamá tiene que alimentarse, y que hay con la manos de tijera?." Dijo mordiendo un trozo de tocino. "es Jade." " si lo que sea, por que tanto misterio, es tu guardián o algo así?."

"no, es…algo complicado."- "en realidad no tanto, por eso te dije que no le confesaras tus sentimientos a Jade." Menciono Trina acercándose a las dos por detrás.

"que sentimientos?. Y quien es esta?". Pregunto confusa Sam al ver a Trina. "Es mi desquiciada hermana". Dijo Tori cerrando su casillero. "y de que estaba hablando?".

"Tori le dijo a Jade que le gustaba.-"Trina!" Grito Tori frustrada, no le gustaba que su hermana le recordara su "error".

"Que? Es verdad, y no digas que no te advertí." Dijo Trina sin consideración. "entonces es por eso que." Dijo Sam entre dientes sin terminar la frase.

"Que tanto le dice esa a Vega y ahora también esta con Trina, no se conforma con una Vega?." Jade azotó de golpe su casillero al cerrarlo.

"oye Vega vas air a ver mi película esta tarde?" Jade se acerco a las tres chicas- "es la continuación de la anterior cierto?." Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara no todos los días Jade la invitaba a ver sus películas o a cualquier otra cosa.

"si esa de la que estabas muy emocionada por ver." Sonrió al acordarse.- "si iré." Dijo un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Jade. "Entonces te guardare un buen lugar." Jade miro a Sam dejándole ver que ella no era bienvenida en el evento.

_Este semestre no puede escoger la clase que quería así que solo quedo baile, y para mi sorpresa Sam también estaba en la clase._ Pensaba Tori al caminar al lado de Sam dirigiéndose al aula de baile.

Las dos entraron y la maestra se apresuro a seguir con la clase.

"como ya saben esta tarde habrá un pequeño concurso de baile no todos podrán participar." La maestra se acerco ha sus alumnos los cuales estaban atento a lo que decían.

"veo una alumna nueva, solo que les recuerdo que en este curso solo se aceptan personas que ya tengan entrenamiento, si lo tienes?." Pregunto directamente a Sam.

"no se, por que no lo averiguamos." Dijo Sam tomando unos zapatos de tap para después ponérselos.

"pon algo de música." Sam comenzó a bailar al son de la música sus pasos de tap eran muy buenos, parecía una experta, bailo a la perfección la maestra estaba sorprendida al igual que todos los alumnos de la clase.

"y que le pareció?." –"decidido tu e Ian tienen que bailar esta tarde."

"- y yo? Se supone que soy la pareja de Ian." Pregunto una de las chicas de la clase.

"tenemos que quedar bien en la competencia y Sam hará que eso pase."

"eso fue genial Sam. Se acerco Tori para felicitarla.

"gracias." Dijo Sam algo sonrojada poniendo su mano en su nuca.

"Y donde aprendiste a bailar así?." Pregunto Tori entre risas.-"No quiero hablar de eso." Dijo Sam evadiendo el tema.

"vendrás a apoyarme en la competencia cierto?."-"por supuesto y a que hora es?."

"no olviden que la competencia será e a las 4:30 de la tarde." Decía la maestra.

- "a las 4:30? La obra de Jade comienza a las 5:25, me dará tiempo de ir?, supongo que si que tanto puede durar un concurso de baile a demás solo tengo que ver y apoyar a Sam." Decía en voz baja.

Las clases terminaban y los alumnos se iban a sus casas o se quedaban a sus actividades extras.

Tori estaban en el salón de baile el cual había puesto un pequeño escenario para el concurso de baile, los competidores iban llegando uno por uno.

"What a surprise, acaso no es Samantha Puckett?." Se acerco una de las chicas que concursaría la cual traía puesto un vistoso vestido color rosa.

Sam volteo y puso cara de sorpresa al parecer conocía a la chica la cual se acerco a ella.

"Liam Carter que diablos haces tu aquí?."-"estoy dentro de la competencia."

"y tu? No me digas que planeas competir?, sabes que no tienes oportunidad si competimos cierto?."

"a si yo te voy a dar competencia." Sam intento abalanzarse sobre la chica pero al ver esto Tori la detuvo tomándola de la mano.- "que sucede Sam conoces a esta chica?."

"que si la conozco?, fue mi pesadilla en Seattle." Susurro haciendo una pausa. "que haces aquí no deberías de estar en Seattle? Molestando a alguien mas o algo así."- "si pero mi escuela esta en la competencia así que viajamos hasta acá para ganar."

"ganar?." Pregunto Tori

"así es sabes que esta escuelucha no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros cierto?, después de todo tu también perteneciste algún tiempo a Saint Ellen lo recuerdas?."

"asististe a una escuela para señoritas?." Preguntaba Tori algo sorprendida, Sam no figuraba en una escuela así.

"si y era la principal en la clase de baile hasta que la expulsaron." Dijo sonriendo con aires de superioridad.

"no me expulsaron tu hiciste que me expulsaran." Dijo Sam dispuesta a arremeter contra la chica.

"clama Sam." Tori apretó la mano de Sam para hacerla entrar en razón.

"no le hagas caso, yo he visto como bailas es muy seguro que tu ganes." Tori llevo a Sam atrás del escenario donde su pareja la estaba esperando, faltaban escasos minutos para comenzar.

"te apoyare desde el publico, buena suerte". Dijo Tori sonriendo-"si, no me digas que hacer." Sam parecía estar de mal humor.

Tori se sentó en primera fila pero lo malo era que Sam seria la ultima en pasar al escenario a bailar. "ya son las 5:10 y al terminar esta pareja sigue Sam, parece que si voy alcanzar a ver la película de Jade." Decía emocionada.

La pareja termino de bailar y el MC, presento a Sam e Ian.

Sam e Ian comenzaron a bailar eran muy buenos a pesar de que ensayaron muy poco y al ver esto Liam se sintió amenazada, no había viajado hasta california para perder, tenia que ganar así que corto una de las cuerdas de contra peso haciendo que callera una bolsa pesada encima de Ian.

El MC detuvo la competencia. "Debido al accidente y que el participante no podrá seguir, la escuela HA queda descalificada." Decía mientras sacaban a Ian en una camilla, no había sido grabe pero no podría seguir compitiendo.

"Y la escuela ganadora es El colegio para señoritas Saint Ellen." Anuncio mientras Liam subía al escenario fingiendo que lloraba al obtener el premio.

"un momento, esto fue un sabotaje." Dijo Sam acercándose.- "esta cuerda fue cortada a propósito." Sostenía la cuerda la cual era evidente que había sido cortada por un objeto filoso.-"y eso que el anunciador ya lo dijo yo gane digo que nosotros ganamos." hablo volteando a ver a las demás competidoras de su escuela.

"Oh no, no otra vez esto no se queda así." Sam estaba furiosa era obvio que Liam Carter había hecho trampa.

"que insinúas Puckett, que hice trampa?"- "no insinuó nada, claro que hiciste trampa, igual que cuando estaba en el club de baile en la escuela, aun lo recuerdo." Sam parecía muy alterada, y el publico confundido al ver la confrontación de estas.

"admite que hiciste trampa."-"no lo hice." Las cosas se ponían un poco mas intensas, Tori sabia de lo que Sam era capaz así que subió al escenario para tratar de calmarla.

"ya son las 5:20 donde esta Tori?, mi película esta por comenzar." Jada veía como aun seguía vacío el asiento que había reservado para Tori, y su película comenzó.

"calma Sam no vale la pena." Decía Tori al subir al escenario.- "si Samantha mejor déjalo así, de todas formas nunca pudiste ganarme."

"Ok eso es todo, no pienso aguantar mas comentarios tuyos, ahora te parto la cara." Decía mientras se subía sus mangas, lista para saltar sobre Liam.

Sam quedo encima de Liam la había tomado por sus hombros y la azotaba contra el piso.

"calma Sam." Tori tomo a Sam por la cintura tratando de quitarla de encima de Liam. "ya dejala la vas a matar". Insistía Tori, pero la fuerza de Sam era mucha para ella.

La audiencia estaba más que entretenida por el espectáculo y se corrió la voz por todo la escuela haciendo que los alumnos entraran al salón de baile para ver la pelea.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los celulares la gente se estaba mensajeando sobre la pelea de Sam, varios dejaban el aula de cine para ir a ver la pelea, era un buen espectáculo.

"por que la gente se va?." Preguntaba Jade al ver que varia de la audiencia salía del aula.

"que no sabes?." Se acerco Sinjin a Jade.- "saber que? Y no te acerques tanto." "Sam se esta peleando con una chica de otra escuela en el aula de baile."- "y por eso se van?, esa Puckett causando problemas otra vez, quitándome ahora a mi audiencia.

Jade salió dispara del lugar y se dirigió al aula de baile a reclamarle a Sam, al llegar veía como Tori sostenía por detrás de la cintura a Sam.

"es suficiente." Grito el director Samantha Puckett a mi oficina. Tori soltó a Sam, todos parecían estar más tranquilos por la llegada el director.

"ella comenzó." Dijo Sam señalando a Liam.-"fue ella quien se lanzo sobre mi." Decía arreglándose el vestido.

"Lo siento mucho." Se disculpaba el director con el encargado de la otra escuela.- "pero no se preocupe le impondré un buen castigo a Samantha."

"ok gente no hay nada mas que ver todos de regreso a sus actividades." Samantha se fue con el director y toda la audiencia se dispersaba.

Jade estaba cruzada de brazos en la entrada, sonrió al ver como Sam era reprendida por el director, pero esa sonrisa de desvaneció al voltear a hacia Tori.

"Así que por esto no fuiste a la presentación de mi película?." Dijo acercándose a Tori.

"si, yo lo siento, es que Sam necesitaba ayuda y yo…. Decía tímidamente jugando con sus manos.

"olvídalo de todas formas ni me importa, eso me pasa por invitarte, de ahora en adelante te prohíbo ir a alguna de mis presentaciones."- "pero Jade, yo iba ir pero…"-

"que lo olvides!." Grito para después solo salir del lugar.

" Aaah rayos, ahora Jade esta enojada conmigo". Decía cabizbaja.


	4. Tenemos un trato?

**Se que prometí que abría mas Jori pero es que luego le capítulo se haría muy largo así que el Jori será para el próximo capitulo jajaja, gracias por comentar y a todos los que siguen la historia.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

"toma asiento Sam." Decía el director en su oficina, Sam solo se sentó y se cruzo de brazos.

"sabes que lo que hiciste esta mal cierto?."- "y eso que, ella se lo merecía."- "no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?"

"hell no!." Expuso Sam orgullosa de haberle dado una paliza a la engreída de Liam.

"ya le hable a tu madre y dijo que vendría." Sam tomo asiento y se cruzo de brazos. "se ha de haber equivocado de numero por que no hay manera de que mi madre venga aquí y…"

"pero que rayos crees que hiciste mocosa, que no ves que me costó trabajo que te aceptaran en esta escuela."

Sam estaba sorprendida su madre si había venido. "si pues de quien es la culpa que nos hayamos tenido que mudar a esta ciudad he?.

"eso ya no importa, hey hola director, que bien se le ve esa camisa, dígame es casado?." La madre de Sam desvió su atención ya no parecía importarle los problemas que había causado Sam.

"yo este… tartamudeo el director nerviosamente."- "Madre! Acabas de llegar y ya estas encima de mi director, eres increíble!." Grito con rencor hacia su madre era por eso que se habían tenido que cambiar de ciudad y escuela y ahora volvía ha hacer lo mismo a pesar de que había prometido no volver ha hacerlo.

"que? esta guapo". Se justificaba, agarrando la corbata del director para acercarse a el.

"quieres dejar de hacer eso anciana?."-"anciana?." Repitió la madre de Sam alejándose del director."

"regresando al tema en cuestión." Dijo el director acomodándose su corbata. "ah si esta mocosa que hizo esta vez?."

"Inicio una pelea con una chica de otra escuela la cual había venido a una competencia."- "no tuve otra opción era Liam Carter."

"La engreída que hizo que te expulsaran de la escuela fina para señoritas en la que te metí gracias a que salía con el presidente de la junta de padres?."

"si esa misma."- "se lo tiene muy merecido." Sam y Pam chocaron sus manos, perecía orgullosa de su hija.

"si bueno pues como sabrá tendré que establecer un castigo."- "y no podemos dejar pasar este pequeño incidente?."- "pequeño incidente, este no es un…" fue interrumpido al contacto Pam la cual estaba muy cerca de el.

"Tal vez debamos de discutirlo en la cena no cree?."- "que, yo este." Nuevamente se ponía nervioso Pam era intimidante. "Entonces que me dice, cena?." Insistía y al final el director termino aceptando.

"pero aún tenemos que discutir tu castigo Sam."- "no mejor que le parece si hacemos esto, si Sam se vuelve a meter en algún problema entonces la expulsara de la escuela y la obligare a tener clases privadas en casa." Decía volviendo hacia Sam la cual abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dan al escuchar lo que decía su madre.

"estás loca anciana como voy a estudiar en casa, si vivimos en un motel de mala muerte prefiero estar en la escuela." Dijo levantándose de su asiento. "entonces si te quieres quedar en la escuela será mejor que vayas buscando una forma para no meterte en problemas, porque si no."

Sentencio a Sam, la cual le cayo el 20, definitivamente no quería tomar clases en casa.

Al día siguiente

"Tori ya levántate vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!." Gritaba la madre de Tori.

"si ya voy." Tori estaba desganada, solo de pensar que Jade estaba enojado con ella.

"buenos días." Saludaba su madre. "buenos días." Tori tomo una rebanada de pan con mermelada y un baso de jugo.

"ya nos vamos". Insistía Trina quien ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela. "rápido Tori."- "si espera." Tori comió rápidamente su pan y se tomo su vaso de jugo para entrar al auto de Trina la cual puso en marcha el motor.

"en los problemas que te metiste ayer, esa tal Sam es todo un caso."

"a que te refieres?."- "he escuchado que incluso ha estado en la cárcel."

"en la cárcel pero si es menor de edad."- "eso es lo que escuche."- "es una locura, si, Sam es problemática pero no creo que haya estado en prisión."

"bueno nosotros hemos estado en una lo recuerdas?". - "si pero fue por un accidente." Decía nerviosa al recordar no era un grato recuerdo.

"Podemos parar a comprar un café.?"

"un café desde cuando tomas tu café?". Dijo algo borde. "pues eso no te importa." Desvió la mirada.

"haa ya es para Jade cierto?".- "como sabes."

"es obvio además ayer mencionaste algo de que estaba enojada contigo."- "si por el incidente de..."- "no me importa tus problemas amorosos solo entra a comprar el café, y no olvides comprarme uno." Dijo Trina al llegar al café shop. "ok." Tori salió del auto y se formo en la fila para comprar los cafés.

"bueno ya llegamos a la escuela". Trina aparco su carro en el estacionamiento y las dos hermanas Vega salieron de este dirigiéndose al edificio de la escuela.

Caminando por los pasillos Tori buscaba a Jade para poder darle el café que le había comprado, pero no había señales de ella a si que la espero cerca del casillero de Jade.

"Vega que haces cerca de mi casillero stalker much?." Dijo Jade enojada de solo recordar lo de ayer.

"yo te compre café." Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de hacer que Jade olvidara su enojo.

"así?." Jade le arrebato el café y camino hacia el cesto de basura para tirarlo. "no me interesa tu café."

"Jadee." – "no me hables Vega, deja de molestar". Dijo regresando a su casillero mientras que Tori la seguía.

"grr desaparece Vega". Gruño al ver que Tori seguía a su lado. "ok." Tori admitió su derrota, pero aun no se rendía haría que Jade la perdonara.

"hey Tori por que la cara triste?". Pregunto Sam acercándose.

"hola Sam, no quieres saberlo". Dijo Tori entre suspiros. Las dos caminaron a clase.

"y que te dijo el director ayer?." Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Nada interesante lo mismo de siempre, que no me metiera en mas problemas."

"Uuy eso lo veo difícil." Dijo Tori algo divertida.

"casi tan difícil como que Jade le haga caso a Tori". Apareció repentinamente Trina. "Ash que quieres Trina". A Tori le enfadaba que Trina apareciera de repente e hiciera esa clase de comentarios, por que lo hacia?.

"vas a querer que te lleve a casa en la salida o no?." Pregunto Trina enojada. "si, nos vemos hasta la salida Trina."-" ok." Trina se retiro a su salón mientras que Tori camino junto a Sam.

"siento que todos me miran." Decía Sam volteando alrededor.

" A de ser por la pelea de ayer Sam, siempre te metías en problemas en tu otra escuela?." Preguntaba Tori sonriendo. "pues si pero mi amiga Carly siempre solía ayudarme en eso." Menciono con voz apagada.

"tu amiga Carly a de tener paciencia si siempre te..."- " Ya esta!". Grito interrumpiendo a Tori.

"que ya esta?". Preguntaba Tori confusa. "si que buen plan."- "cual plan?". – "tu me ayudaras a ya no meterme en problemas yo te ayudare con tu problema." Dijo señalando con la vista a Jade, las 3 ya habían entrado al salón de clases.

Tori voltio hacia Jade y regreso su vista a Sam. "problema? cual problema? Yo no tengo un problema." Dijo con nerviosismo. "claro que si el cadáver de la novia, te gusta no?."- "bueno si."

"y no te hace caso cierto?"-"ok pero no tienes que recordármelo." Decía decaída, Jade aun estaba enojada con ella y peor aun la ignoraba. "lo vez? Entonces tenemos un trato?."

"esta bien." Tori acepto sin pensarlo, estiro su brazo y extendió su mano para sellar el trato. "hecho." Sam escupió en su palma y luego le dio la mano a Tori sellando el trato. "era necesario que escupieras?" Pregunto Tori con cara de asco. "yeap así es como sello mis tratos."

La clase comenzó y Tori no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jade, y como es que Sam le ayudaría a conquistarla.

"_que tanto le dijo esa a Tori, incluso se dieron la mano, que rayos me descuido un rato y aparece un problema, debo encontrar una manera de no estar enojada con Tori, no me gusta que pase mucho tiempo con esa."_ Pensaba Jade mientras pasaba la clase.

**Por cierto Liam Carter es una chica salió en iCarly el capitulo 3x11 "iWas a Pageant Girl" era una concursante de belleza que siempre le ganaba a Sam en los certámenes.**


	5. Worst day ever

**Hola a todos aquí la continuación, espero y les guste, y como siempre gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, ****bdod15 me encantan tus comentarios****.**

**Aun se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

"_y que hare, tal vez solo acercarme a ella y decirle que olvidare el incidente_**." **Jade parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. _"o tal vez, que por esta vez lo dejare pasar si deja de juntarse con esa_."

"JADE!." Escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y despertó de su trance para darse cuenta de que todos los alumnos del salón estaban saliendo, volteo para ver si Tori aun seguía en el salón y solo alcanzo a ver como Sam y Tori salían juntas.

"Jade me estas escuchando?." Insistía Beck. "a si, que quieres?, sabes que, no tengo tiempo." Tomo su mochila y cuando estaba apunto de salir para perseguir a Tori, Beck la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

"que!." Grito, Beck la estaba comenzando a desesperar. "que ya me han llegado los boletos que habíamos pedido por internet."-" boletos?."

"si los de la película independiente que tanto querías ir a ver y que se supone iríamos juntos."- "Ah ya esos que compramos antes de que rompiéramos?."- "así es." Beck saco los boletos de su bolsillo y se los mostro a Jade.

"pues ya no somos pareja así que." Jade estaba apunto de decirle que podía quedarse con los boletos pero de repente se le ocurrió que podía utilizarlos para obligar a Tori a que la acompañara a la premier.

No la iba a invitar a salir claro, solo era que la acompañara, podría obligar a Tori, o simplemente decirle, Jade estaba casi segura de que aceptaría instantáneamente, pero no quería que Tori pensara que le daba mucha importancia, solo diría algo como, no puedo ir con Beck, que a cat le asustan esas películas, y que como tiene 2 boletos no quería que se desperdiciara, en realidad le estaría haciendo un favor a Tori no Tori a ella al acompañarla.

"Si eso es, dame esos boletos." Dijo arrebatándoselos para solo caminar fuera del salón.

Jade busco a Tori sin éxito así que al final solo se reunió en la mesa del almuerzo con sus amigos.

Después de clase y en la hora de descanso, toda la gang estaba comiendo en la misma mesa discutiendo que canción y con quien cantarían para la presentación del viernes de la próxima semana.

"hey chicos por que tanto alboroto?." Pregunto Tori sentándose en una de las sillas desocupada.

"la presentación del viernes, y estábamos hablando de nuestras presentaciones." Dijo Andre entusiasmado.

"Por que se preocupan demasiado? Aun falta no?."

"si pero nunca se esta demasiado preparado." Dijo Robbie.

"no piensas hacer algo para la presentación Tori?".Pregunto Beck.

"no se, no lo había pensado." Dijo mordiendo su burrito

"de seguro que ni tiempo tienes si te la pasas tonteando con la alumna nueva." Comento Jade, haciendo que hubiera un silencio incomodo entre todos, hasta que Cat dijo algo.

"mi hermano suele tontear todo el tiempo, pero luego ya no distingue cuando no lo hace."

"vamos Jade no seas así, no tiene nada de malo que Tori tenga una nueva amiga." Dijo Beck tratando de calmarla.

"si por que mejor no nos presentas a la rubiecita." Comento Rex. "si es de mi tipo." Dijo Robbie.

"tu tipo?, no podrías manejar a una chica así." Se burlaba Rex a lo que todos rieron aligerando el ambiente.

"si deberías traerla Tori." Sugirió Cat

"si Sam es muy amistosa, y deberían verla bailar." Comentaban entre risas.

"Ay como sea." Jade se levanto de la mesa y se fue del lugar.

"_Se supone que debo tratar de contentarme con Tori para hacerle el favor de invitarla a la premier, pero es que no lo pone fácil, hablando de esa tal Sam hace que me hierva la sangre."_

Jade camino y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del edificio escolar.

"Jade pasa algo?." Pregunto Beck el cual siguió a Jade desde el momento en que ella se había levantado de la mesa.

"ha que?, que haces aquí?." Pregunto algo confusa. "te seguí desde que te levantaste, no te diste cuenta?."- "no, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa." Dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otra dirección, estaba un poco decepcionada no había podido hacer las paces con Tori. "_Todo por culpa de Sam y eso que ni siquiera estaba presente en la conversación, que fastidio." Pensó._

"bueno y que piensas hacer con los boletos?."- "boletos que boletos?." Dijo Jade volteando a ver a Beck. "vamos a tener de nuevo esta conversación?."- "es cierto." Sonrió al acordarse de su plática horas antes.

"entonces quieres que vayamos juntos?." Pregunto con poca confianza.

Jade quería ir con Tori pero pensó que no se lo merecía, en especial si se la pasaba junto a Sam,

"ok vamos por que no." Dijo quitada de la pena, iría a la premier aun sin Tori y bueno Beck no era mala compañía.

"entonces nos vemos a las 3." Dijo Beck. "la función comienza a las 5."- "si, pero así pasamos un rato juntos, te extraño." Dijo Beck acercándose a Jade para después tomar su mano.

Jade se sintió algo incomoda al contacto de Beck

"_que raro por que ya no siento lo mismo por Beck antes me derretía con su tacto, y deseaba que regresáramos pero ahora, me es indiferente, será que ya lo he superado?."_ Se preguntaba, le preocupaba que ya no tuviera sentimientos por Beck, que le estaba pasando?.

"ok entonces nos veremos a las 3." Jade zafo rápidamente su mano de la de Beck y se fue del lugar.

"entonces tendrán una cita?, esto lo tiene que saber mi hermanita." Dijo Trina entre risas, había presenciado todo el acto, incluso había tomado una foto en el momento en que Beck tomo la mano de Jade.

Después de las clases Sam y Tori planeaban su próximo movimiento

"Sam y cual es el plan?."- "que plan?." Pregunto Sam mordiendo una pierna de pollo frito.

"Bueno dijiste que me ayudarías con mi problema además de que nos saltamos la ultima clase por que querías hablar de nuestro trato no?." Decía algo frustrada, no se había saltado la clase solo para ver como Sam comía pollo frito

"ah si la vampiresa lúgubre, bueno pues escuche que este viernes van aponer un pequeño escenario de talentos, tal vez deberías de montar algo para demostrar tus sentimientos." Decía con poco interés. "en serio ese es tu plan?." Tori rodo sus ojos.

"que? Tienes uno mejor?, además hoy no me alimente bien, no se me ocurren muchas cosas." Decía alzando la pieza de pollo.

"estas comiendo pollo frito."- "si por eso, aun no termino de comer."

"bueno eso ya es algo, y tu me ayudaras verdad?." Decía dando unos pequeños aplausos.

"yo? Por que?." Pregunto con la boca llena, lanzando migajas.

"si, después de todo estar cerca de ti es el plan para que no te metas en problemas, así te vigilo mejor." Dijo limpiándose las migajas que habían caído en su cara, Sam tenía que aprender a no hablar con la boca llena.

"pues ya que." Decía resignada.

Sam y Tori estaban sentadas en la baqueta del estacionamiento esperando a Trina, las dos platicaban muy amenamente.

"entonces dime ya has escrito algo para el viernes?."-"si algo así tengo varias ideas." Dijo sacando su cuaderno de apuntes de su mochila.

"déjame ver." Sam le arrebato el cuaderno a Tori.

La obra seria algo simple solo un dialogo entre dos personas, Tori y Sam.

"y entonces se supone que yo soy Jade?."

"si."

"Y lo que me vas a decir en realidad es para ella?"

"Así es, que te parece?." Preguntaba entusiasmada. "muy cursi y ñoño pero igual te ayudare."

"dámelo aun no está terminado." Decía algo avergonzada, había escrito prácticamente sus sentimientos por Jade en esos diálogos y que alguien los leyera era un poco vergonzoso lo que la hizo pensar si seria capas de montar la pequeña obra para Jade.

"no, espera se pone mejor." Decía burlándose, mientras que Tori solo trataba de quitarle el cuaderno pero Sam lo alzo para que no lo alcanzara, las dos peleaban divertidamente por tener el cuaderno.

"estas si son big news para Tori." Decía Trina caminando por el estacionamiento, sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsa alzo la cabeza y vio como Sam y Tori se divertían peleando por el cuaderno.

"ok me rindo." Decía Tori recobrando el aliento, Sam si que era fuerte.

"aja." Se regocijaba Sam para después solo entregar el cuaderno a Tori.

Trina se apresuro a caminar llegando a donde estaban, golpeando a Tori en la cabeza con su bolsa.

"auch que diablos." Se quejo Tori volteándose para ver a Trina la cual tenia sus manos en la cintura y con una expresión de enojo en su cara.

"que te pasa Trina?." Pregunto enojada. "por que hiciste eso deforme?." Pregunto Sam. "que? deforme?."- "si definitivamente no eres normal."

"sabes que, no me hables demonio, vienes o no?." Le pregunto a Tori. "si ya voy, nos vemos mañana Sam."-"ok". Tori camino detrás de Trina y entraron al auto.

Trina manejaba y gritaba al mismo tiempo. "muévete el semáforo esta en verde." Dijo sonando la bocina del auto.

"y me vas a decir que te tiene tan enojada?."

"tu."- "yo?." Dijo confundida.

"si la verdad no te entiendo dices que te mueres por Jade pero te la pasas tonteando con Sam, decídete cual de las dos te gusta?." Preguntaba frustrada. "ay camina rápido abuela." Grito Trina a una ancianita que trataba de cruzar la calle.

"me gusta Jade, Sam es solo una amiga."-"pues no parece y por culpa de ese monstruo te están quitando a Jade, y a mi una oportunidad con Beck." Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja que Tori no pudo escucharlo. "que? De que hablas?." – "de esto." Trina le enseño la foto que había tomado de Jade y Beck juntos.

"es Jade y Beck." Dijo susurrando, no podía creer lo que veía. "esto cuando paso?."- "paso mientras estabas con Sam."

"y que significa volvieron a ser novios?." Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. "no exactamente pero me entere que irán a una cita este sábado a ver una película o algo así Beck traía unos boletos, parece que el la invito."

"o sea que van a ir juntos." Tori estaba en shock. "si es lo que te estoy diciendo, mas vale que hagas algo o te quitaran a Jade."

Al llegar a casa Tori solo subió a su cuarto y se encerró, no saludo a sus padres ni bajo a cenar.

"Trina que le hiciste a Tori?." Preguntaba su padre. "que? yo nada, solo son cosas del corazón ya se le pasara." Contesto Trina desinteresa.

Tori se recostó en su cama la luz estaba apagada y parecía deprimida. "tendrán una cita y si regresan a ser novios?." Decía preocupada, este día de repente parecía ser el peor que había tenido.

**En el próximo capitulo habrá mas acción, o sea mas Jori.**


	6. If things go from worse to worst

**Hey como están, les traigo otro capitulo, después de las vacaciones de semana santa, me alegra que la gente lea este fic :).**

**La verdad re-escribí este capitulo varias veces, de hecho hice varias versiones pero al final quedo esta, espero y les guste.**

**Y como siempre digo los comentarios ayudan a mejorar. ;)**

**El titulo se traduce algo así como si las cosas van de mal en peor o como decimos en México "de guatemala para guatepior."**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Tori casi no pudo dormir, últimamente parecía su rutina, estar enamorada de Jade tal vez no era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. "uno no siempre elige de quien enamorarse". Dijo entre suspiros.

Al día siguiente todo parecía ir peor, primero se levanto tarde, después se lastimo el pie al chochar con la puerta del baño, luego resbalo por las escaleras, Trina se fue dejándola en casa, así que tuvo que tomar el autobús por lo cual llego tarde, no cabe duda que el animo de una persona pude decidir la suerte de esta, si te sientes mal todo te sale mal.

"Por fin llegue." Decía Tori entrando al edificio escolar, había perdido ya 2 clases.

"vaya hermanita hasta que llegas." Menciono Trina acercándose. "si, y no gracias a ti." Tori estaba enojada nada le salía bien ese día, y aun tenia que lidiar con la cita de Jade y Beck.

"Ay pero no te enojes, te espere pero al final tuve que irme, tardaste mucho en levantarte."

"ya ni me digas que no estoy de humor. " Se alejo de Trina para ir a su casillero, cojeaba debido al golpe que se había dado en el pie además de que le dolía el trasero al haber resbalado por las escaleras.

"maldito casillero ábrete. " Maldijo dándole un pequeño golpe con su mano.

"hoy no pareces estar de buenas, que te paso?." Preguntaba Sam.

"nada que te interese." Contesto enojada, Tori había pasado de deprimida a malhumorada, y se desquitaba con Sam.

"lo siento a la próxima no pregunto." Dijo alejándose. "No, espera Sam lo siento." Recapacito sabia que Sam no había tenido la culpa de nada.

"si bueno ya me tengo que ir a clase." Sam camino lejos de Tori entrando a su salón la 3ra hora no les tocaba la misma clase. "Genial ahora incluso Sam esta enojada conmigo, no podría solo pasar un camión y arroyarme?."

"calma Vega o podría cumplirse tu deseo, por que tanto drama?." Jade se acercó a Tori al escuchar lo último que dijo.

"como si te importara." Los ojos de Tori se volvieron vidriosos y solo se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su salón, Jade se quedo inmutada ante la reacción de Tori.

"y ahora que paso?." Dijo susurrando, para después seguir a Tori, las dos tenían la misma clase.

Jade intento hablar con Tori todo el día para tratar de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, pero esta la esquivaba, estaba enojada por la situación que no quería hablar con Jade.

"hey tu demonio que le hiciste a Vega?." Pregunto agresivamente con sus brazos cruzados al acercarse a Sam.

"yo? Mas bien que le hiciste tu, estoy enterada que tu eres el mal de sus penas, o no?."

Jade arqueo su ceja, Sam sabia acerca de los sentimientos de Tori hacia ella?.

"entonces tampoco sabes por que esta evasiva?."

" no lo se, y por que habría de saberlo?. "– "por que tu y Vega siempre están juntas así que pensé que…"

"que, que?." Interrumpió Sam. Jade retrocedió un paso. "Olvídalo." Se volteo para retomar su camino.

"espera." Sam la detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jade. "Acaso estas celosa?." Pregunto confusa, se supone que Jade había rechazado a Tori, por que habría de estar celosa de su amistad a menos que a ella también le gustara Tori.

"claro que no, estas loca, yo solo me preocupo por Vega por que he escuchado que tu eres mala influencia y."

"ok." Contesto Sam al ver como Jade trataba desesperadamente de desviar el tema.

"bueno me tengo que ir." _Tal vez no va a ser muy difícil ayudar a Tori a conquistar a la rara esta. _Pensó esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

"vaya, hasta que te encuentro." Tori estaba sentada en la terraza del edificio escolar, Sam la había estado buscando por todos lados. " hola Sam, ya no estas enojada?."

"enojada yo, tu eras la que estaba enojada cierto?."

"se notaba mucho?."

"no que va si sabes disimular. "

"jeje lo siento, es que todo esto de la cita de Jade me puso de malas." Dijo Tori con los ojos vidriosos, era frustrante que le gustara tanto Jade que a la confundía.

" espera que cita?." Se acerco a Tori tomándola de los hombros.

"esto." Le enseño la foto que Trina había tomado. "vaya que feo wallpaper. Dijo con desdén.

-no, ese no es mi wallpaper, es una foro que Trina me paso."

"y eso que significa." Pregunto después de verla nuevamente.

"Beck y Jade van a tener una cita este sábado, Trina me dijo que vio como Beck la invitaba a una premier de una película, y le dio los boletos y Jade acepto, lo que significa que van a regresar juntos, y yo simplemente, no creo poder competir con eso." Dijo desanimada.

"quiérete mas no?." Decía Sam con un poco de sarcasmo.

"si, que mas me queda por que se que Jade jamás lo hará." Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, abrazo a Sam, quien la verdad no era buena en ese tipo de situaciones así que no hizo nada más que corresponder el abrazo de Tori.

"_entonces era por eso, pero que raro por que estoy casi segura de que a Jade también le gusta Tori, tendré que hacer algo al respecto._ "Pensaba Sam.

"está bien todo saldrá bien yo dije te que ayudaría cierto?"

"cierto, y si lo harás?." Dijo limpiándose la mejilla. "Claro que si tú déjaselo a mamá, ya sabré que hacer."-"ok".

Al día siguiente después de desahogarse Tori parecía mas tranquila, pero la espina aun prevalecía, tendría la suficiente confianza como para competir con Beck y pelear por el amor de Jade?.

"hola Jade." Saludo Tori con la mejor sonrisa.

"hola. "Jade se volteo hacia Tori y vio la gran sonrisa que tenia.

"como estas?." –"bie-en." Contesto extrañada.

"nos vemos en clase."

"wow wow espera." Jade tomo a Tori del brazo y la detuvo.

"que fue todo eso?."

"el que?." Sonrió. "Pues que ayer estabas como bueno diferente a hoy, te paso algo?."

"si algo así."

"hola Tori." Saludo Sam alegre

"hay que ir a clase."-"si." Seguía la clase de Sikowitz así que las 3 se fueron directo al salón.

La clase de Sikowitz comenzó y daba una explicación, Sam saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Tori.

"oye, tengo que decirte algo, nos vemos a la hora del descanso" Sam.

"ok, nos vemos en el estacionamiento. "Tori

"bien y que era lo que querías decirme." Pregunto Tori sentándose en la acera.

"pues que el cuervo y la lombriz ya no podrán ir a su cita."

"cuervo, lombriz?, por favor dime que no hablas de Jade y Beck?."

"shhh, es secreto, esos son los nombres clave que les di, te gustan?."

"claro que no, solo deberías llamarlos por sus verdaderos nombres no por apodos." Dijo regañando a Sam.

"tienes que arruinarlo todo?." Decía rodando sus ojos. "Como sea, bueno en realidad quería mostrarte esto." Saco 2 boletos de su bolsillo.

"y para qué son?." Pregunto extrañada.

"Como que para que, se los quite a la lombriz."

"QUE HICISTE QUE?!." Grito exaltada.

"ay no grites, quieres dejarme sorda?." Dijo tapándose su oído con su dedo.

"Sam eso está mal, además como lograste quitarle a Beck esos boletos?."

"bueno solo choque con el y le quite su cartera. Saco la cartera de Beck.- que por cierto no traía mucho dinero."

"Samantha Puckett, vas a regresar ahora mismo esa cartera y los 2 boletos a Beck y te vas a disculpar." Tori estaba enojada y a la vez extrañada, donde aprendió Sam a ser carterista?.

"que? claro que no, y no me digas así que acaso eres mi mamá?, de hecho ni mi madre me ordena."

"vamos en este instante." Dijo tomando a Sam del antebrazo para llevarla con Beck.

"espera." Se detuvo y la verdad Tori no era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir arrastrando a Sam.

"Ahora que?."

"pues que si le entrego los boletos al flacucho ese, ira al cine con la malvada bruja, y luego tu donde quedaras?."

"no te preocupes por mi, me di cuenta de que si en verdad me gusta Jade, debo tratar de ganarme su amor, aunque tenga que competir con Beck." Dijo con poca confianza.

"mmm que aburrida, pero sabes, si descubren que yo le robe estos boletos estaré en problema y eso significa que estarás rompiendo el trato."

"es cierto, se supone que no debes meterte en problemas, ok entonces yo se los daré."

"que santurrona eres, si en realidad no quieres que vayan juntos, este plan es bueno. " Dijo para sembrar la incertidumbre en Tori.

"si bueno tengo que entregar esto, trata de no meterte en problemas."

"Si lo agregare en la lista de las cosas que nunca hare."

"Sam?." Dijo con una mirada retadora.

"ok, ok anda, ve y arruina tu oportunidad con la cuervo."

Tori solo suspiro, de donde sacaba Sam tantos apodos?, y así fue a buscar a Beck quien parecía preocupado buscando algo en cada rincón de su casillero. "lo mas probable es que este buscando estos." Saco los boletos de su bolsillo.

"_Beck se ve un poco desesperado, eso es raro en él, serán tan importante ir a ver esa película, o es por que va a ir con Jade?." _Tori sintió celos y por un momento pensó en no devolver los boletos.

"que tanto miras?." Pregunto Jade acercándose, Tori dio la vuelta y escondió los boletos en su espalda.

"qué? nada." Dijo asustada.

"entonces por que te asustas?." Pregunto levantando una ceja.

"no estoy asustada, solo le iba a entregar algo que se le callo a Beck." Se notaba nerviosismo en la voz de Tori.

"y ahora estas nerviosa, que es lo que le vas a dar?." Frunció el ceño.

"nada importante." Sudor comenzaba a salir de la frente de Tori.

"ok ahora ya me dio curiosidad que es?." Dijo acercándose.

"en serio nada, mira!." Señalo con su dedo para que Jade volteara a otro lado, pero no funciono.

"Vega es obvio que no caeré en eso, y ahora mismo me vas a decir que le vas a dar." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"ok, bueno, toma mejor dáselos tú." Le dio lo boletos a Jade en la mano y después solo se escapó corriendo de allí, no quería que Jade le preguntara mas.

Jade miro su mano en la cual estaban los boletos de la premier. "Que rayos hacia Vega con estos boletos? " Se preguntó, para después acercarse a Beck.

"Buscas esto?" Dijo señalando los boletos. "si, donde estaban? los tenias tu?, por que juraría que los tenia en mi bolsillo junto a mi cartera, e incluso no la encuentro."

"alguien me los dio, dijo que se los encontró tirados."- "tal vez se me cayeron." Dijo dudando.

"Qué bueno que los regreso". Tomo los boletos y los guardo en su casillero. "Entonces nos veremos mañana?"- "sí." Quedaron de acuerdo.

"y como te fue?" Preguntaba Sam al ver a Tori. "Bien, creo, por lo menos le puede regresar sus boletos."

"si para que tenga su cita con Jade y tu te quedes en casa pensando que regresaran a ser novios." Dijo haciendo una pausa. "espera, usemos la otra idea que se me ocurrió en caso de que esta no funcionara."

"otra?, espero que esta si sea buena."

"que tenían de malo las otras?."- "en serio lo preguntas!?" Dijo exaltada.

"bueno este es mejor, las dos iremos con ellos a la cita."

"QUE?!." Grito nuevamente. "Oye que tengo oídos delicados quieres dejar de gritar."

"es que esta idea es igual de loca que las anteriores."-"para nada, bueno nos veremos mañana a las 3 en el café Avellana que esta en el centro, es tu decisión si quieres o no venir, igual te estaré esperando. " Se despidió dejando a Tori totalmente confusa.

Ahora todo dependía de Tori ir o no con Sam, a especiar a Jade y Beck?

**Próximo capitulo la cita de Beck y Jade, ya tengo el comienzo pero la verdad aun no se como va a terminar deséenme suerte.**


	7. Algo bueno que parece Malo?

**Siguiente capítulo para aquellos(as) que lo esperaban, bueno ahora si la cita de Jade y Beck, y de Tori y Erick? .**

**miri29, ****Vermillion Selene****, ****Inodoro**** y demás guest, gracias por sus comentarios make me happy**.

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

" que hare?, si no voy y regresan a ser novios, se que me arrepentiré, pero si voy y Jade se da cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo puede que arruine mi oportunidad, si es que tengo una, además esta ese dicho, el que no arriesga no gana". Balbuceaba Tori mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su cuarto.

"no es muy difícil decidir sabes? Solo ve y ya". Dijo Trina espiando nuevamente a Tori.

" Trina!." -"Que?!."

"puedes dejar de espiarme en mi cuarto?."-"no, es muy divertido hacerlo.". Dijo entre risas. "solo vete." Tori se acerco a cerrar la puerta.

"aun así pienso que deberías ir." – "en serio?."- "si y deberías de…" Cerro la puerta sin dejar que Trina terminara su frase.

"haaaa que dilema." Dijo frotándose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

"ya son las 3:10 y aun no hay señal de Tori." Decía Sam sentada en una banca afuera del café donde quedo de verse con Tori.

"se me hizo un poco tarde pero llegue, donde estará Sam?." Decía acercándose a un chico rubio con bigote, sombrero y ropa de vaquero?. "aquí estoy, pensé que no llegarías, ya comenzaba a preocuparme, mira, la cuervo y la lombriz ya llegaron y están sentados en esa mesa." Hacia una seña con su dedo pulgar, indicando dentro de la tienda donde se veía Beck y Jade.

"quien rayos eres tu?." Dijo Tori desconcertada, no conocía a ningún chico así. "espera Sam?". Abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dan, a caso ese chico era Sam?. "si quien mas?."

"pero que? Jajajaja, por que estas vestida así jajaja." Tori no paraba de reír. "basta no te rías."

"Esta bien, esta bien." Tori puso sus manos en su estomago, le dolía de tanto reír

"ok ya estamos aquí cual es el plan?." Preguntaba tocando el bigote falso de Sam.

"no toques mi bigote." Dijo apartando la mano de Tori. "Primero quítate eso". Señalo los lentes de sol obscuros, la bufanda y la gorra que traía puestos Tori. " por que?, que tiene de malo mi disfraz." Soltó una pequeña risa al ver nuevamente a Sam con ese disfraz.

"es muy obvio, llama mucho la atención."- "y tu disfraz no?."

"cuando llegaste ni me pusiste atención cierto?."-"cierto." Señalo con su dedo.

"si no me hubieras dicho que eras Sam, no me habría dado cuenta, pero aun no entiendo por que el disfraz."

"es el plan b." –"plan b?. "

"si ayer estuve platicando con la amiga de Jade, esa chica rara con nombre de animal."

"rara?, haa Cat?." –" si ella, es rara pero me cayó bien."

**Flashback.**

"_hola tu eres amiga de Jade cierto?." Dijo Sam acercándose a Cat_

"_si soy Cat."_

"_yo Sam." Dijo dándole la mano. "lo se Tori y Jade hablan mucho de ti."_

"_que? Jade?. "Dijo asombrada. "si pero no dice cosas lindas de ti."- "haa, me imagino". Menciono mas relajada, era normal que Jade hablara mal de ella, si esta estaba todo el rato con Tori._

"_quiero pedirte un favor, yo se que va a ser raro pero quiero que me ayudes sin preguntar nada."_

"_mi hermano suele pedirme que le ayude en favores raros también, aunque luego se mete en problemas e interfiere la policía al final."_

"_si bastante parecido a lo que sucede en mi familia, una vez mi tía me dijo que le ayudara a robar un auto y, bueno ese no es el punto."_

"_mi hermano también una vez tomo un auto sin pedir permiso y lo estrello en una panadería de pastelitos, por eso el carro suele oler a pastelitos."_

"_a si? pues mi madre solía salir con un pastelero solo por que nos dejaba comer todo los pastelitos que quisiéramos gratis, ese fue uno de los mejores prospectos de mi madre."_

"_jajaja." Cat solo rio, podrían pasársela todo el rato hablando de sus familiares raros._

"_ok este es el favor que te quiero pedir, mañana Jade saldrá con Beck cierto?."_

"_ah sí, irán a ver una película. "_

"_así es, y se que se van a reunir antes de que inicie la película sabes donde?."_

"_si suelen ir al café Avellana que no esta muy lejos del cine."_

"_perfecto, entonces tendré que decirle a Tori que nos veamos allí." Dijo en voz baja._

"_pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con Tori, Jade me ha dicho que no le gusta que Tori se junte contigo."_

"_y no sabes por que?."- "si por que dice que eres mala influencia y además creo que le gusta Tori, pero es un secreto." Dijo murmurando._

_-"si yo también pienso lo mismo." Murmuro también._

"_entonces que sugieres?." Pregunto acercándose a Cat._

"_por que no te disfrazas así no sabrá que eres tu, y que tu estas con Tori."_

"_disfraz?, no es tan mala idea, pero de que me disfrazo?."- "Déjamelo a mi." Dijo señalándose a si misma con su dedo pulgar._

**Fin del flashback**

"entonces que te dijo?."

"bueno eso ya no es muy importante ahora." Sam no quería mencionar que tanto ella como Cat sospechaban que a Jade podría gustarle Tori, era mejor que ella se diera cuenta por si misma.

"en caso de que Jade nos descubra, soy Nick tu primo lejano que visita la ciudad."

"haaa ya, si, buena idea, así no sospechara que la estamos vigilando."-"así es." Dijo Sam. _"Aunque también es porque no quiero ocasionar más problemas entre Jade y tú."_ Pensó.

Tori tomo de la mano Sam de una forma cariñosa haciendo que se sonrojara un poco al contacto con Tori, las dos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos a la de Jade y Beck, pero procuraron que fuera en un lugar no muy visible.

"De que tanto hablaran?." Se preguntaba Tori ocultando su cara con la carta.

" debemos acercarnos mas?." Pregunto Sam. "Pero y si nos descubren? Aun es muy pronto."

"si tienes razón, pero tal vez si actuaras con naturalidad no se darían cuenta, estas en una escuela de arte por dios, actúa." Decía Sam al ver como Tori se daba mucho a notar con su actitud sospechosa.

"ok, entiendo, es que estoy nerviosa." Decía frotando sus manos sudorosas en su pantalón.

"bueno por suerte para ti traje esto." Dijo sacando de la pequeña mochila que traía unos audífonos y lo que parecía una mini antena parabólica.

"para que es?."

"Para amplificar el sonido." Dijo poniéndose los audífonos y prendiendo la pequeña antena.

"y así podremos oír la conversación, que buena idea."- "fue gracias a tu amiga Cat, tiene muchas cosas raras en su casillero."

"Y bien de que hablan?."-"No lo se hay mucha interferencia deja le muevo a esto." Dijo dándole vueltas al botón del aparato.

" ya escucho mejor, creo que están hablando de una película." Menciono en voz baja

"les ofrezco algo?." Preguntaba una mesera acercándose a Sam y Tori.

-no nada. Respondió Tori. "Yo si quiero algo, me trae un frappé de chocolate blanco con oreo y un pay."

"en serio vas a pedir algo?."- "que? estamos en un establecimiento donde venden comida."

"estamos bien solo 2 vasos con agua por favor." Dijo Tori con una sonrisa a la mesera quien las vio raro, sobre todo por el atuendo de Sam. "ok. "

"solo pon atención a la conversación de Jade y Beck quieres?." Dijo algo enojada.

"deberíamos volver."- "que?". Dijo Jade sorprendida por la proposición de Beck.

"es el nombre de uno de los cortos que presentaran antes de la película." Decía viendo un folleto.

"Ah ya es el nombre de una película." Dijo aliviada.

"Que pensaste que dije."

"No nada es solo que." Comento Jade haciendo una pausa.

"no olvídalo."- "ok." Beck no insistió y bebió un sorbo de su café.

"novios otra vez."- "Que?". Pregunto Beck ahogándose con su café

"la película anterior a la de deberíamos volver."-"Ah."- "por qué, que pesaste que dije?.

"no nada." Contesto Beck con una pequeña sonrisa.

Había cierta tención entre los 2. "_esto se torno algo incomodo tal vez no debí aceptar la invitación de Beck, y seguir con el plan de invitar a Vega, que estará haciendo en este instante, espero que no esté con esa monkey blondie."_ Jade parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"escuchaste lo que dijo?." Pregunto Tori.

"he? que? no." Dijo Sam mordiendo una de las costillitas que traía en su bolsa.

"Deja de comer se supone que debemos evitar que Jade y Beck regresen." Tori hizo una pausa al escuchar lo que ella misma había dicho.

"pero que estoy diciendo esto esta mal." Expreso recargando sus manos en la mesa inclinando su cabeza en estas.

" en serio piensas eso? Por que escuche que el flacucho le dijo a la vampiresa tétrica que deberían volver, y ella le dijo algo de novios otra vez."

"Volver a que? Novios?." Dijo levantando con rapidez su cabeza para voltear a la mesa de donde se encontraba Jade.

"no lo se, solo escuche eso, después solo me concentre en esta costillita quieres?." Dijo ofreciendo una a Tori. "no claro que no, quieres dejar de comer?."

"no me dejaste ordenar nada, tenía hambre."

"y que es lo que dijo Jade, volver a que? A ser novios?." Tori de repente parecía desesperada.

"no lo se, puede ser volver al cine, volver a su casa, volver a nacer, que se yo."- "Sam! Esto es crucial, además prometiste ayudarme"- "si lo se, no te exaltes." Dijo volteando alrededor ya que Tori comenzaba a levantar la voz.

Jade y Beck se fueron del café y se dirigieron al cine donde entraron a la sala 8 después de comprar palomitas y refrescos, Sam y Tori no podían entrar ya que los boletos solo se vendían en preventa.

"Y ahora que hacemos." Pregunto Tori exasperada no podía creer lo que veía su Jade estaba apunto de regresar con Beck, no podía estar pasando esto apenas que tenia la oportunidad con ella.

"Ya se, yo solía hacer esto con mis amigos en Seattel cuando no teníamos dinero para entrar al cine."- "que hacían? . "

"Vamos." Las dos se fueron al callejón sonde Sam abrió la puerta trasera del cine. "Donde aprendiste a abrir cerrojos?." Pregunto Tori sorprendida. "pues mi madre salió con un escapista y me enseño."

"es quien te enseño el truco de tomar la cartera de alguien sin que se de cuenta?"- "no ese fue mi tío Erl, solía ser carterista en el metro."

"mi culpa por preguntar." Dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.

"Vamos, y recuerda si algún empleado te ve solo actúa natural y desvía la mirada así no te preguntaran por tu boleto.". Abrió la puerta para que las dos entraran. "ohh esto está muy mal."

" ya deja de decir eso, acaso nunca has hecho algo malo por una buena causa?."- "no, o si, no lo se." Decía Tori confusa.

"y que sala dijiste que es?."-" la 8." Decían mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

"mira es esa". Señalo Sam, las dos caminaron y entraron, ya estaba obscura pero había varas butacas vacías.

" y donde esta Sadako?"( la niña del aro).-"hablas de Jade cierto?."- "de quien mas."

"no sé, le mandare un mensaje". Dijo sacando su celular. "buena idea." Tori saco su celular para escribir el mensaje.

"Donde estas, pienso en ti."- "eso le vas a mandar?." Dijo Sam al ver la pantalla del celular de Tori.

" si por que?"-"sonó desesperado." Dijo fingiendo que tosía.

"en serio? Y entonces que debería mandarle."- "olvídalo solo mándalo y ya."

"ok." Tori presiono el botón send y de repente se vio como un celular se ilumino y logro distinguir la silueta de Jade, las 2 subieron los escalones y por suerte había lugares vacíos atrás de Jade y Beck (que casualidad) Tori pudo ver como Jade sonrió, pero de una manera tierna, al leer el mensaje que le había mando, será acaso que aun tenia una oportunidad con Jade?.

"espera le mandaste un mensaje eso significa que puede que te responda." Las dos voltearon a verse y a ver como Jade respondía el mensaje.- "ponlo en vibrador rápido." –" si." Tori brinco de su asiento y rápidamente saco su celular para ponerlo en vibrador.

**Bueno el próximo capítulo aun lo estoy procesando, ya que tengo la idea pero aun no la he plasmado, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	8. Tal vez no fue una buena idea

**Siguiente capítulo, veremos cómo es que termino la cita, que bueno que se diviertan leyendo la historia, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

"Estoy viendo una película, y por que piensas en mi? Yo estaba segura que en lo único que podías pensar es en tu nueva amiguita." Escribió Jade y estaba apunto de mandar el mensaje cuando Beck la interrumpió. "Quien crees que sea el asesino?."- "no lo se es muy pronto para saber." Dijo enojada por la interrupción.

Tori trato de poner su celular en vibrador pero le temblaba la mano que ni siquiera pudo quitarle la contraseña a su celular.

Jade mando el mensaje y el celular de Tori sonó, haciendo mucho ruido.

"shh apaguen ese celular."

"que no saben que tienen que poner su celular en vibrador?." Se quejaban los oyentes, haciendo que incluso Jade volteara para hacer lo mismo.

"WTH? Vega? Que..tu.. y quien…." Grito enojada y confusa señalando con su dedo, por que Tori estaba en el cine?, y en la misma sala que ella y Beck? y quién diablos era el chico rubio de bigote.

"Hey Jade, que casualidad toparnos aquí, está muy interesante la película cierto?." Decía lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"yo solo soy su primo lejano Nick." Dijo apresuradamente Sam con una voz gruesa imitando la voz de un chico, antes de que pasara algo mas, Jade se veía amenazadora.

"no entiendo que es lo que pasa Jade?, Tori?… primo de Tori?." Beck parecía confuso, la verdad no entendía, por que el enojo de Jade de que Tori estuviera en la misma sala de cine.

"shhh, ya siéntense."

"si no dejan ver la película."

"alguien que llame a seguridad."

"sáquenlos de la sala." Gritaban enojados las personas en la sala, lanzando palomitas uno incluso lanzo un zapato golpeando la cara de Sam haciendo que se le cayera su bigote falso.

"hey quien diablos se atrevió a lanzar este zapato." Grito Sam muy enojada sosteniendo el zapato en su mano para después lanzarlo de regreso golpeando a uno de los trabajadores que entraba a la sala al escuchar tanto alboroto.

"ups." Dijo al ver que el chico se cayó al piso, después se dio cuenta de que había utilizado su voz normal, así que volteo para ver la reacción de Jade.

"Vega y la monkey blondie? Como es posible." Dijo mientras que una de las venas de su la frente se exaltaba, señal de que estaba realmente enojada.

"Jade no es lo que parece." Dijo Tori, negando con sus dos manos.

"como que monkey?". Pregunto indignada Sam.

"A si y que es?". Cuestiono Jade ignorando a Sam.

"pues nosotras solo..." Tori dio un paso atrás.

"Huyamos". Dijo Sam tomando a Tori de la mano al ver que entraba un guardia de seguridad a la sala, el empleado que golpeo había reportado el incidente.

"suéltala ricitos." Jade jalo a Tori así que Sam la soltó.

"Vamos." Las dos se fueron del lugar, Beck y Sam también corrieron pero en dirección opuesta.

"que es lo que esta pasando?." Beck seguía algo confuso, deteniéndose al ver que los guardias no los seguían.

"parece que mi plan si funciono." Dijo entre dientes Sam para después sacar de su mochila otra de sus costillitas. "Quieres?." Invito a Beck.

"por que no?". Dijo tomando una de las costillitas, no entendía que pasaba pero las costillitas que traía Sam se veían apetitosas.

"después le pediré una explicación a Jade." Murmuro.

"Por que estas aquí y estas con ella?." Pegunto, Jade tenía una mirada algo decaída.

"_Jade parece triste, es por mi culpa?."_ Pensó arrepentida, tal vez no había sido buena idea espiar a Jade en su cita y mucho menos echarla a perder.

"yo bueno, es solo que, Trina me dijo que tendrías una cita con Beck y yo no quería que regresan y le pedí a Sam que me acompañara, y yo lo siento por favor no me odies." Dijo agachando la cabeza, Tori estaba avergonzada por sus actos.

"Entonces es por eso que estas aquí con esa?." Tori noto que Jade parecía dolida acaso le afectaba que ella estuviera con Sam o era porque había arruinado su oportunidad de regresar con Beck?.

"así es, por qué?." Tori tenía que saber cuál de las dos eran las razones de la pregunta de Jade.

Cuando Jade estaba a punto de contestar los guardias las interrumpieron.

"allí están, atápalas, que no se escapen." Las dos corrieron hacia otro lado.

"parece que los perdimos." Dijo Tori recobrando el aliento, el cine era bastante grande.

"Lo que dijiste hace un rato es cierto?." Cuestiono volteando ver a Tori.

"yo, este, que dije?." Era incomodo admitir de nuevo, que, si estaba celosa de Beck y que por eso estaba en el cine. _"No es como si fuera una stalker o algo así". _Pensó.

"Dijiste que estabas aquí por mi cita con Beck y que te agobiaba que regresáramos." Menciono en tono de burla.

"si que mas quieres que te diga?." Finalmente acepto Tori volteando a otro lado, no tenía que decirlo de esa manera se escuchaba patético.

"Y por que le dijiste a la monkey esa que te ayudara?." Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

"es cierto, Sam, deberíamos de ir por ella." De repente Tori recordó a Sam, donde se había metido?.

"Olvídate de ella, agh me desesperas, sabes que olvídalo, porque mejor no regresas con tu amiguita, que solo estas aquí por ella no?." Dijo caminando a hacia la salida.

"pero Jade yo." No quiso escuchar más y solo se alejo dejado a Tori con las palabras en la boca.

"En verdad solo estoy aquí por ti." Susurro algo decaída.

"Bien hecho Jade otra vez desperdiciaste la oportunidad de contentarte con Tori, es que cada vez que habla de Sam, no sé porque pero me dan unas ganas de asesinar a alguien." Dijo pateando un bote de basura.

"Porque me es tan difícil admitir que ella no tiene la culpa y que, espera Jade, acaso ella me gu gus gust gusta no puede ser, no puede gustarme Tori Vega cierto?, eso va en contra de mi naturaleza. Decía dando vueltas en círculos.

"allí esta."

"la tengo." Dijo uno de lo guardias tomando a Jade por sus hombros.

"ahora si ya están todos." Dijo el guardia, dejando a Jade en recepción junto a los demás los cuales ya habían sido atrapados.

"no entiendo por que estos chicos siguen haciendo esto, entrar al cine sin pagar no esta bien." Decía fastidiado unos de los guardias, no había sido grato perseguirlos durante un rato.

"llamaremos a sus padres."-"NO!." Tori y Sam exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"no puede haber otra forma de arreglar esto?." Sugirió Tori. – "si de seguro que tienen alguna otra opción cierto?." Ahora insista Sam, sabía que si se metía en problemas aun estando afuera de la escuela significaría clases privadas.

"ok lo vamos a dejar pasar, pero no vuelvan a este cine nunca más". Sentencio uno de los guardias.

Después de tomar fotos de los rostros de Tori y compañía los guardias hicieron posters para ponerlos en la pizarra del cine donde decía personas baneadas.

"genial ahora no podremos venir a este cine en un buen tiempo." Decía Beck.

"si bueno este cine no es lo mejor, no tienen pasitas en chocolate." Decía Sam.

"tu no tienes derecho a decir eso, es tu culpa que nos corrieron del cine." Jade estaba enojada, desde que Sam había llegado a HA todo había cambiado, y eso no le gustaba.

"si-ii, lo superaras." Dijo despreocupada. "Tori no vamos?." Pregunto dándole la mano a Tori solo para hacer enojar a Jade, no le había gustado ese comentario que había hecho, así que hizo eso porque sabía que Jade se enojaría.

"si, nos vemos en la escuela Jade, Beck." Dijo despidiéndose para después darle la mano a Sam e irse del lugar.

"quieres que te lleve a tu casa así me explicas que fue lo que paso?." Pregunto Beck.

"otro día." Dijo con amargura para después solo salir del lugar.

"Tal vez enojarme con Tori no fue una buena idea." Decía para si Jade, al ver que Sam y Tori se iban juntas, últimamente ya casi no pasaba tiempo con Tori, días atrás Tori no se le despegaba, ella como siempre la rechazaba pero Tori seguía regresando, le gustaba tener ese tipo de control sobre ella, que pasaría si ya no lo hiciera, a quien molestaría entonces?.

"tengo que hacer algo para recuperar la atención de Tori." Decía algo preocupada.

Tori y Sam abordaron el autobús que pasaba por el lugar y que las dejaría cercas de sus respectivas casas, bueno aunque Sam vivía en un motel.

"parece que el plan no salió como esperábamos cierto?." Menciono Tori decepcionada, todo había salido mal y ella y Jade no habían quedado en buenos términos.

"no te preocupes, por lo menos arruinamos su cita y no regresaron a ser novios, eso ya es ganancia." Decía Sam con optimismo, estaba contenta, pudo ver la expresión de Jade cuando ellas se fueron juntas, definitivamente estaba celosa.

"sí pero me siento un poco mal por eso, Jade estaba algo triste, pero no pude averiguar si fue porque tú y yo estuviéramos juntas o porque arruine su oportunidad con Beck."

"tu crees que haya aunque sea una remota posibilidad de que yo le guste a Jade?." Pregunto volteando a ver a Sam.

"no lo se tal vez, o tal vez solo fue tu imaginación." Dijo un poco enojada tanto Jade como Tori eran unas tontas, Jade por no corresponder a los sentimientos de Tori y Tori por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Jade.

"aquí me bajo." Dijo Sam despidiéndose para bajar del autobús.

Al llegar a casa Tori se recostó en el sofá abrazando una almohada.

Y se acordó de que Jade había contestado su mensaje así que tomo su celular y abrió su bandeja de mensajes recibidos, había un mensaje de Jade.

"Estoy viendo una película, y por que piensas en mi? Yo estaba segura que en lo único que podías pensar es en tu nueva amiguita." Después de leerlo quedo algo confundida.

"Sera que le gusto a Jade, y esta celosa de mí y de Sam? No solo es mi imaginación y si, si lo esta? Eso significa que le gusto aun que sea un poquito? Yes!, tengo una oportunidad." Decía revolcándose en el sofá de felicidad.

**Y así quedo este capítulo, después de varios arreglos jeje, comenten please.**


	9. Es una cita

**Capitulo que sigue, y bueno es algo corto, se revelara un poco los intereses de Jade, quien siempre cae en los juegos de Sam, es lista la muchacha esta jajaja. **

**Inodoro me gustan los comentarios tan interesantes que haces, soy fan de ellos, gracias a todos por comentar, sigan haciéndolo, I like that.**

El fin de semana pasó rápido y ya era lunes, día de clases.

Y ahora era Jade la que había perdido el sueño, sus ojos se notaban cansados, su cabello mal peinado y tenía una mancha de café en su blusa, se veía desarreglada.

"hola Jade." Saludo Beck al encontrarse en el pasillo de la escuela.

"hola Beck." Dijo desganada.

"te vez terrible." Expreso Trina quien después volteo hacia Beck y le cerró un ojo intentando coquetear con él. "Por otro lado Beck tu siempre te vez muy bien."

"TU!, mejor aléjate de mí vista." Dijo enojada, Trina había sido la culpable, de que su cita con Beck se arruinara y lo peor que Tori saliera con Sam, si no hubiera ido de chismosa.

"Ay está bien no te exaltes." Dijo alejándose rápidamente.

"no estas de humor cierto?." Jade solo volteo a ver a Beck su mirada lo decía todo, definitivamente no estaba de humor. "Ok hablamos luego". Sugirió alejándose.

"Sammm." –"que pasa Toriii." Contesto al ver que Tori se acercaba a ella.

"mira esto." Dijo enseñándole el mansaje que Jade había mandado.

"que hay con eso?." Comento abriendo su casillero.

"pues aún no se, crees que Jade este celosa por nosotras, porque siempre estamos juntas, ya sabes, de nuestra amistad?." Decía entusiasmada.

"puede ser, supongo que es hora de elevar nuestro juego." Sam parecía tener una idea.

"que juego?." Pregunto Tori.- "mira ahí está la player número 2". Tori volteo para ver a Jade quien se veía un poco desalineada.

"que debo de hacer? Voy y hablo con ella?." Preguntaba algo indecisa.

"si ve y pregúntale algo fácil."

"sí, ok." Dijo dando dos pasos hacia Jade.- "como que?." Se volteo hacia Sam, estaba nerviosa.

"ve y pídele una cita."

"si claro algo fácil, espera eso no es fácil." Dijo reflexionando.

"claro que si ya la tienes donde querías solo ve e invítala a salir a algún lado."

"y si dice que no?."- "no te preocupes no lo hará, déjamelo a mi." –"ok aquí voy."

Tori camino hacia Jade, le temblaban las piernas y sus manos le comenzaron a sudar, su corazón latía muy fuerte parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero se armó de valor y logro llegar de algún modo a donde estaba Jade.

Trago saliva y dijo "hola Jade como estas?." Su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa.

"tú qué crees Vega?."

"no puedes contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta." Rio nerviosamente, a lo que Jade solo contesto con una cara irritada.

"de seguro que bien, te vez muy bien." Mintió la verdad es que se veía un poco desalineada, pero estaba algo alterada que fue lo único que pudo decir.

"que se te ofrece Vega?." Dijo volteando con los brazos cruzados.

"pues yo… este, bueno la cosa es que… tu quisieras…" El nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

"dilo de una vez". Incito algo irritada, dando pequeños golpecitos al piso con la planta de su pie en signo de desesperación.

"quisieras ir conmigo mañana saliendo de la escuela a patinar?." Tori sabía que Jade era buena patinando y que le gustaba hacerlo.

A Jade le sorprendió la pregunta de Tori, la estaba invitado a salir?.-"No." Contesto Jade caminando sin rumbo, alejándose de Tori, sentía que su cara estaba caliente, era probable que estuviera un poco roja, así que solo camino para que Tori no se diera cuenta. _"porque diablos me sonrojo?, es solo porque me tomo por sorpresa, si es eso." _Pensó, no podía admitir ninguna otra posibilidad.

"por qué no?." Cuestiono siguiendo a Jade, quien se detuvo para solo decir. "Por qué habría de querer ir contigo?." Parecía que Jade ya había recobrado su color y que ahora solo pensaba en que quería que Tori le rogara, la convenciera para ir con ella.

"pues por qué..." Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo llego Sam interrumpiendo.

"hola Tori." Volteo a ver a Jade. – "hey." A quien saludo de mala gana.

"que vas a hacer mañana saliendo de la escuela?, quieres ir a alguna parte?." Pregunto ignorando la presencia de Jade.

"_Porque me pregunta eso que no fue ella la que me dijo que invitara a salir a Jade?." _Pensó algo confusa.

"entonces que dices?. Pregunto nuevamente, Tori solo se quedo en blanco no le seguía el juego a Sam.

"Tori?". Sam le hacía señas a Tori con sus ojos para que entendiera de qué iba el asunto.

"Haaa ya". Por fin entendió. "Pues estaba invitando a Jade para que fuéramos juntas mañana a patinar pero…" no termino su frase ya que Jade rápidamente hablo.

"si ya la escuchaste, Vega y yo vamos a salir mañana, y tú no estás invitada, así que desaparece." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"ok, nos vemos luego Tori." Jade se sorprendió por la simple reacción de Sam.

"_que? no hubo pelea, algún argumento?. Qué raro, que estará tramando esa Sam." _Pensó Jade sin saber que ese era el plan de Sam, sabía que si invitaba a Tori, Jade aceptaría la invitación de Tori.

"soy una genio." Murmuro Sam sonriendo caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

"_eso significa que dijo que si a mi invitación_." Pensó felizmente, no lo podía creer.

"entonces vamos a la pista de patinaje mañana saliendo de clases?." Pregunto Tori eufórica, sus ojos brillaban.

"que a dónde? He?." _Es cierto acabo de aceptar involuntariamente la invitación de Vega, que diablos paso conmigo?_. Se preguntaba.

Así es, Jade acababa de caer en el juego de Sam, y ahora saldría mañana después de clases con Tori. Un pequeño tic comenzó en el ojo derecho de Jade, acaso había caído en la trampa de Sam?, como sea al parecer ya no podía retractarse.

"si nos vemos mañana saliendo de clase." Respondió resignada.

"ok." Contesto Tori para irse prácticamente dando brincos de felicidad.

Dejando a una Jade en blanco. "Aun no puedo creer que le dije que si tan fácilmente, shit! me engañaron."

Jade se la paso recapacitando por "la reunión", si ella no quería usar la palabra "cita" aunque prácticamente significaba lo mismo por definición, pero no podía aceptarlo, no de una manera romántica, ya habían tenido una cita con Tori anteriormente pero era obligada, en esta ocasión ella había dicho que si.

Ya era el día siguiente, y Tori revolvía su closet para encontrar el atuendo perfecto para llevar en la cita, si, Tori si veía la reunión como una cita de manera romántica.

"ok esto es lo que me pondré." Dijo sacando una linda falda azul con holanes y tomo una blusa blanca de cuello V. "_nada __overdressed."S_usurro, los anteriores atuendos habían sido vestidos, pero después de pensarlo dos veces no quería estar overdress pero tampoco tan informal.

Por otro lado Jade solo se puso lo primero que encontró ya que se le hacia tarde para la escuela unos skinny jeans negros, una blusa gris con una calavera dibujada y sus botas negras, se había olvidado por completo de "la reunión" con Tori.

Era la hora del descanso y Jade a un no recordaba su reunión con Tori, quien al parecer la había estado evitando.

"holis, Jade." Saludo alegremente Cat a Jade quien comía sola.-"Cat." Solo volteo a verla mientras comía su almuerzo.

"y no estas nerviosa por la cita que tendrás con Tori?, debes de estar entusiasmada." Dijo Cat para después darle un sorbo a su refresco.

"qué?, cof cof." Jade tosió ahogándose, era cierto hoy saldría con Tori.

"_Espera y como es que Cat sabe de eso?."_ Se preguntaba dando pequeños golpes en el pecho para pasar la comida.

"y como sabes eso Cat?."- "me lo dijo Sam ayer." Dio un mordisco a una de sus papas fritas.

"Esa Sam siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman y como es que ustedes dos se hablan?." pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

"nos caímos muy bien tenemos mucho en común sabes"

"de donde tienen mucho en común?" Dijo arqueando sus cejas.

"pues en casi todo" respuesta simple de Cat, Jade aun no podía creer que tuvieran algo en común.

"_Digo Cat es como un cachorrito tierno y obediente, mientras que Sam es un mono descontrolado y salvaje, de donde tenían algo en común?!"_Pensó incrédulamente.

"entonces son muy amigas ahora?. Dijo algo enojada.

"sipi" sonrió. "primero Vega y ahora Cat, ya solo falta que también se haga amiga de Beck?". Dijo apretando sus dientes, ahora resulta que Sam se aparecía hasta en la sopa de Jade.

"y bien?, no estas entusiasmada por tu cita?." Insistió sonriendo.

"shhh." Tapo la boca de Cat.- "no lo digas en voz alta, a demás no es una cita, es solo una reunión."

Quito la mano de Jade "ahh, y no es lo mismo?." -"No, no lo es." Dijo algo exaltada.

El timbre sonó y Jade se levantó de la mesa para tirar la basura.

"divierte en tu cita!." Grito Cat.

"NO ES UNA CITA!." Respondió para después ir a su siguiente clase.

_Cat saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Sam._

"_El cuervo cayó en la trampa." Cat_

"_Justo como pensé, quieres que vayamos a pasear a algún lugar?." Sam_

"_Si por qué no, hay un lugar nuevo en el centro, nos vemos a la hora de salida." Cat._

Las clases se hicieron eternas para Tori, ya quería que acabara la escuela para salir con Jade, pero también estaba nerviosa, que tal si hacia algo malo que arruinara las cosas con Jade, como ya era de costumbre, además de que la había invitado a patinar y bueno Tori no era buena patinando.

"_que tan difícil puede ser_"; pensó acercándose a Jade, no le había hablado en todo el día, no quería arruinar la cita que tendrían antes de que empezara, que tal si decía algo inapropiado y Jade la cancelaba.

Que considerada, tomando en cuenta de que Jade lo había olvidado completamente, como pudo hacerlo? así de desesperada estaba de no admitir que tendría una cita, si, una cita con Tori.

"Hola Jade, estas lista para irnos?." Pregunto tímidamente. Al ver eso Jade se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Tori, nuevamente se había sonrojado.

_Que rayos me está pasando_. Pensó. "vámonos ya". Dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto.

"espérame Jade." Menciono Tori tratando de alcanzarla. "sube al auto." Ordeno, las 2 entraron y Jade puso en marcha el motor del carro, dirigiéndose a la pista de patinaje.

**Fin del capítulo, y el siguiente la cita de Jade y Tori, y lo más probable es que no salga Sam.**


	10. I'm so into you

**Next chapter, quedo algo largo, me emocione jeje.**

**Bueno a partir de aquí se pone romántico o algo así jajaja, ****y para los fans de Sam al final decidí que si saliera en el capitulo.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, a ****miri29, Inodoro, Nara375, Selene Cruxe, VictoriaA11, Yali Potter Granger y demás guest.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**.

Al llegar a la pista Jade estaciono su auto cerca de la entrada, no había dicho casi nada durante la trayectoria

"Ya llegamos." Dijo Tori rompiendo el silencio.

"si baja ya." Ordeno y Tori obedeció bajando en seguida, Jade seguía dentro parecía pensativa.

"y por qué estoy nerviosa." Decía con sus manos aferradas al volante. "Rayos, supéralo Jade." Se regañó así misma, no podía estar nerviosa, no era una cita y si así fuera desde cuando Tori la ponía nerviosa.

Jade salió del auto y camino junto a Tori para entrar al edificio. Al entrar rentaron los patines y se los pusieron inmediatamente, Jade ajusto sus agujetas y entro a la pista mientras que Tori parecía batallar al abrochar las suyas, cuando por fin termino y estaba punto de entrar a la pista Jade ya había dado una vuelta entera.

"que pasa Vega no vas a entrar a la pista?." Cuestiono haciendo una parada en la entrada.

"si ya voy." Contesto poniéndose de pie caminando hacia Jade, y al poner un pie en la pista sintió confianza ya que no se resbalo así que puso el otro.

"vaya esto no es muy difícil." Comento mientras quería dar un paso hacia a delante con el otro pie.

"si como sea." Dijo Jade dándose la vuelta deslizándose, Tori intento seguirla pero perdía el equilibrio así que manoteaba y trataba de poner sus piernas derechas para no caer.

Jade dio la vuelta al ver que Tori no la seguía. "Que rayos haces?." Pregunto mientras veía como Tori trataba de mantenerse en pie aferrándose a la maya protectora de la misma pista.

"este pues patinar." Dijo sonriendo.

"ah sí? y por qué no te sueltas, yo que recuerde no se patina agarrada del muro."

"si ya lo sé, ok aquí voy." Se soltó y trato de patinar solo avanzó un poco antes de que callera a la duela.

"auch." Se quejo tratando de levantarse le dolía un poco la rodilla ya que se había golpeado al caer.

"no me digas que no sabes patinar?." Pregunto Jade con sus manos en la cintura.

"pues no, pero aprendo rápido". Aún estaba en el suelo.

"si se nota." Dijo en tono de burla, al ver como Tori trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

"es que así patino yo." Se reía de sí misma, en ese instante se levanto y trato de deslizarse un poco.

Había avanzado ya una distancia considerable aun y cuando su técnica era horrible, y cuando estaba a punto de caer de nuevo Jade la sostuvo de la cintura evitando que callera nuevamente.

"no tienes remedio." Se puso enfrente de Tori tomándola de las manos.

"gracias." Dijo algo apenada.

"intenta mantener el cuerpo erguido, la mirada hacia el frente y empezar a deslizarte flexionando las rodillas."

Tori siguió las instrucciones de Jade, las cuales le ayudaron a mejorar, pero aun veía al piso, no sabía si era porque no quería caer o por que no podía mirar a Jade a los ojos.

"ponte derecha y tienes que mirar al frente." Insistió en forma de regaño.

"sí." Tori alzo la mirada encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules de Jade, quedándose perdida en ellos, podía quedarse todo el día contemplándola.

"parece que ya lo haces mejor, te soltare." Jade soltó a Tori y esta siguió deslizándose hasta que llego a la maya chocando contra esta, dándose un golpe bastante fuerte, Jade no le había enseñado a frenar.

"ups, no le enseñe a frenar." Dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.

"estas bien?." Pregunto acercándose.

"si, yo solo no sé cómo frenar jeje." Trato de levantarse pero le dolía un poco la rodilla, misma que se había golpeado anteriormente ahora tenía un pequeño raspón y se notaba un poco de sangrado en este.

"estas segura?." –"sí, estoy bien no me duele." Se incorporo pero una pequeña lágrima de dolor salía de su ojo derecho la cual limpio rápidamente para que Jade no lo notara.

Jade se agacho un poco y toco la rodilla herida de Tori haciendo que se quejara.

"no parece que no te duela." Dijo tomando a Tori de sus manos para llevarla a la salida de la pista donde después la ayudo a sentarse en las bancas que estaban afuera de la pista, para quitarse los patines.

A Tori le gustaba la sensación de las manos de Jade en las suyas, por un momento se perdió en ese pensamiento, si lo que se necesitaba para que Jade fuera amable con ella era que se golpeara, no le importaría caerse todo el tiempo.

"voy a ir por nuestros zapatos." Decía agarrando los patines de Tori.

"genial Tori, ya te habías tardado en arruinar las cosas con Jade." Decía decepcionada.

Por qué cuando se trataba de Jade todo le salía mal?.

Jade dejo los patines y tomo sus zapatos y los de Tori del casillero donde los habían dejado, para después ir por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"toma." Dijo arrojándole sus zapatos a Tori quien los atrapo con sus manos

"dame tu pierna." Se sentó al lado de Tori abriendo el botiquín.

"que?." Dijo Tori un poco asustada. "si, levanta tu pierna." Tori se quedó pasmada, por lo que Jade tomo la pierna de Tori y la puso arriba de las suyas para poder curar la herida que tenía.

"no hay antiséptico." Dijo al ver el contenido del maletín el cual solo tenía curitas y vendas.

"está bien Jade no es necesario una curación." Menciono Tori tratando de bajar su pierna.

"no te muevas, improvisare." Jade se inclinó y puso sus labios en la rodilla de Tori para después lamer la herida.

Tori no reacciono ni siquiera por qué le dolía la herida solo se quedo paralizada.

"la saliva funciona bien como antiséptico." Menciono Jade sin asco al haber prácticamente consumido la sangre del raspón de Tori, tomo un curita y lo coloco en la herida.

"ok ya está, puedes bajar la pierna se te ve todo." Menciono señalando la ropa interior de Tori la cual se veía.

"solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte falda y patinar." Dijo dando un pequeño golpe con su palma en la rodilla de Tori para que esta reaccionara.

"si gracias." Dijo un poco sonrojada, acomodando su falda, no podía creer lo que había hecho, Jade había lamido y curado su herida?.

"tengo hambre vamos a comer algo." Sugirió Jade caminando hacia la cafetería del lugar dejando el botiquín donde pertenecía.

Las dos caminaron hacia la cafetería la cual estaba bastante concurrida había muchos jóvenes de todas las edades y escuelas, el lugar parecía ser un punto de reunión.

Había varias mesas y tenían una barra de pedidos tanto de comida como de bebida chatarras, también tenían una pantalla y un chico que ponía música al parecer un DJ improvisado, se notaba un buen ambiente.

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa y Jade decidió ir a ordenar algo para las dos dejando a Tori sola.

"será que estoy delirando o acaso Jade está siendo amable conmigo?." Se preguntaba volteando a ver a Jade quien pedía la comida.

"hola lindura por qué tan sola?." Pregunto uno de los 3 chicos que se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Tori.

"no estoy sola." Dijo algo disgustada. "pues yo no veo a nadie más contigo." Menciono el chico más pequeño de estatura.

"podemos acompañarte cierto?." Pregunto el chico fornido el cual se sentó en la silla que estaba desocupada.

"no, lo digo en serio, no estoy sola." Insistía.

"si ahora ya no lo estás preciosa jajaja." Reían los 3 chicos los cuales ya se había puestos cómodos sentándose en las sillas desocupadas.

"hey porque no me das tu número de celular?." Pregunto uno de los chicos sacando su celular.

"no lo creo." Contesto Tori cruzándose de brazos, ni de loca le daría su número de celular a tipos tan desagradables como ellos.

"vamos no seas tímida." Persistía sin éxito.

"que no escuchaste que te dijo que no?, porque no se van a ver si ya puso la marrana." Contesto Jade al llegar, poniendo la comida en la mesa.

Los chicos voltearon. "solo le estamos haciendo compañía."- "si se veía muy solita."

"ella está conmigo y no está a su alcance así que mejor piérdanse." Dijo enojada.

"ohhh mira esta lindura es ruda." Menciono el chico fornido.

"no seas así dame tu numero, se que te mueres por dármelo." Se levantó de la silla.

"Por qué mejor no me das tu celular para poder agregarme a tu agenda." Sugirió Jade así que el chico se lo dio confiado.

"grrs." Jade gruño lanzando el celular del chico contra la pared rompiéndose en pedacitos.

"era mi nuevo pera pod 5." Se quejó lloriqueando.

"ustedes también quieren mi número de celular?." Dijo con una sonrisa bastante macabra a lo que los chicos se retiraron prácticamente corriendo.

"estas bien no te dijeron o hicieron algo esos estúpidos?." Pregunto algo preocupada.

"no, los ahuyentaste a tiempo." Dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Jade la había protegido diciendo que estaban juntas.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja tomando un sorbo de la bebida que Jade había traído.

"por qué tan sonriente?." Pregunto Jade al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que mostraba.

"es que me di cuenta de que si puedes ser linda conmigo."

Jade prácticamente escupió toda la bebida que tenía en su boca.

"estas bien?" Pregunto Tori dándole una servilleta a Jade para que se limpiara.

"si es solo que dices muchas tonterías." Volteo su cara pero demasiado tarde Tori había visto el rojo de sus mejillas, y había sido por su comentario.

"a eso se refería Sam cuando dijo que tenía a Jade donde quería?." Recordó las palabras de Sam.

**Flashback**

"_y que pasa si arruino mi cita con Jade y termina odiándome?." Decía mortificada._

"_todo va a salir bien." Dijo Sam poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tori tratando de darle apoyo._

"_pero ya lo he estropeado anteriormente, recuerdas lo de la película de Jade o su cita con Beck en el cine?"_

"_si es verdad, Jade a veces es difícil." Menciono Cat acercándose._

"_desde cuando que estás ahí?." Pregunto nerviosamente Tori, Cat sabía que le gustaba Jade?._

"_tranquila Tori, Cat sabe que te gusta Jade, ella lo descubrió sola, no parece pero es bastante lista."_

"_gracias." Dijo entre risas Cat había tomado el comentario de Sam como un alago._

"_genial acaso todo el mundo lo sabe?."- "no lo sé, no soy todo el mundo, pero eres muy obvia." Dijo Cat jugando con su cabello._

"_en serio? Y también se nota que soy muy torpe cuando estoy junto a Jade?."_

"_Por qué dice eso?." Pregunto Cat acercándose a Sam_

"_suele decir o hacer lo que no debe cuando esta con Jade, aunque yo creo que es Jade la del problema."_

"_si yo igual." Dijo Cat._

"_pues no sé cómo, pero la que sale perdiendo al final soy yo." Tori se sentó en el piso resignada._

_Cat solo trataba de reconfortar a Tori dándole pequeños masajes en la espalda con su mano._

"_podrían ayudarme?."- "Cómo?". Pregunto Cat._

"_No se acompañándome, aconsejándome, hechizándome para que deje de hacer bobadas enfrente de Jade, no lo sé."_

"_jajaja a mi hermano una vez lo hechizaron y cada vez que chascábamos los dedos creía que era un perrito."_

"_eso es hipnotizar Cat, concéntrate." Sam volteo a ver a Tori._

"_tranquila vas a estar bien, no vas a arruinarlo esta vez, tienes a Jade prácticamente en tus manos." Dijo Sam cerrando su puño derecho._

"_eso que quiere decir?" Pregunto incrédula._

"_si es verdad, Jade solo necesita un empujoncito para darse cuenta de que le gustas, de seguro se te ocurrirá algo Tori." La animo Cat._

**Fin del Flashback**

"ok eso es lo que hare." Dijo viendo a Jade

"que cosa?." – "tu solo escúchame si?."

Tori sonrió y camino hacia el chico que ponía la música no era un karaoke pero pidió al chico una canción la cual descargo de su i tunes, Tori cantaría una canción para Jade, le daría a Jade ese empujoncito como mejor sabia hacerlo, cantando, interpretaría una canción solo para ella, para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La canción empezó y Tori comenzó a cantar.

And for a moment  
I stopped breathing  
While these lips  
They keep screaming  
For a taste of you  
And I can't help writing  
That stupid love song  
That I've been fighting

Tori se acercó a Jade y puso su mano en el hombre de esta, estaba cantando solo para ella esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos

I'll never want another one

You'll always be my only one  
You know I'm into you  
So into you  
I'm sure that's nothing new  
No it's nothing new

I'm so into you

No estaba muy segura pero esperaba que Jade comprendiera lo que sentía por ella, Tori invito a Jade a cantar con ella, quien se animó y ayudaba con los coros.

A Sudden movement  
Perfect timing  
While the moon  
Is softly shining  
Like a metaphor for you  
And the tide you're bringing  
And for the first time  
I stop thinking

Tori y Jade se pusieron al frente del público el cual estaba eufórico, las dos cantaban bastante bien, se escuchaba muy armónico.

I'll never want another one  
You'll always be my only one

You know I'm into you

I'm sure that's nothing new  
I'm so into you

Al terminar de cantar Tori y Jade estaban bastantes cerca, sus rostros estaban frente a frente, Tori podía sentir la respiración agitada de Jade quien puso su mano en la mejilla de Tori, parecía que estaban a punto de besarse pero los aplausos y gritos de la audiencia las interrumpió abruptamente.

Las dos hicieron una reverencia al público y todos aplaudían enloquecidos por la interpretación de las chicas y las dos regresaron a su mesa.

"ya es hora de irnos." Dijo Jade con una cara pensativa

.

"sí." Dijo Tori un poco decepcionada acaso no le habría llegado el mensaje a Jade? O solo no quería recibirlo, de todas maneras Tori había puesto todo su esfuerzo, ahora solo tenía que esperar la respuesta de Jade. Las dos se fueron del lugar y Jade llevo a Tori a su casa.

"me divertí gracias por aceptar tener una cita conmigo."

"Cita?."-" si es lo que fue."-"si bueno yo tampoco me la pase tan mal como creía." Dijo tímidamente.

"gracias." Tori se bajó del auto y camino a la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de Jade.

**Y aquí termina este capítulo el cual me tarde en terminar, no tenía tiempo y me seguían interrumpiendo jejeje, gracias por leer, por cierto la canción es de: A Kiss Could Be Deadly - I Wrote You A Love Song, no puse toda la lírica de la canción, si pueden escúchenla entera.**


	11. I'm so screwed

**Continuación, veo que a varios no les agrado que interrumpieran a Jade y Tori en un buen momento (a mí tampoco), pero tenía que pasar, al igual que este capítulo es necesario.**

**Y no es que Jade sea bipolar sino es más como un poco, para resumir Tsundere (busquen el significado en google) pero solo un poco y solo con Tori. ;D**

**Adelante el cap. ya que me voy de vacaciones y regresare en 10 días.**

**Gracias por los comentarios sigan comentando.**

Ya estando en casa, Jade estaba tirada en su cama, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"que fue eso que sentí cuando estábamos tan cercas, acaso eran ganas de besarla." Dijo tapando su cara con sus dos manos.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando me la pase burlándome de ella molestándola por sus sentimientos hacia mi, que ahora soy yo la que tiene sentimientos hacia ella?, no es posible, i'm so screwed." Se incorporó rápidamente de su cama.

"jah." Se mofo de ella misma.

"Y ahora que se supone que hare, se lo digo?, claro que no, eso sería admitir mi derrota tener una desventaja como ella la tiene conmigo, esto debe detenerse, debo de olvidarlo, si, estos sentimientos se irán con el tiempo, es solo un pequeño crush, o solo estoy confundida." Dijo estrujando su almohada.

"Y como se supone que hare que desaparezcan?." Decía acostándose nuevamente en su cama mirando el techo.

"Oh, ya se, solo seré odiosa con ella, más cruel que de costumbre y así ella se alejara igual que estos sentimientos."

Según Jade esa era la mejor manera de hacer desaparecer lo que sentía, algo que acababa de encontrar y que así como lo encontró quería perderlo.

Ya en la escuela Jade pondría en marcha su idea de alejar a Tori, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era Beck, si ella regresaba con Beck entonces Tori ya no la seguiría y lo mejor es que desaparecerían lo que sentía hacia Tori, así que al llegar al pasillo de la escuela lo primero que trato de hacer fue encontrar a Beck.

"tal vez no será cosa fácil recuperar a Beck." Decía al ver como Beck platicaba con una chica.

"qué diablos." Dijo al viento acercándose a este.

"hola Beck, como has estado?." _En serio pregunte eso?_ .Murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Hey Jade, bien." Dijo sonriendo poniendo toda su atención en Jade ignorando a la chica con la que hablaba.

"y que te pareció la película del otro día?." Pregunto algo nerviosa.

"te refieres a la que ya no pudimos terminar de ver?." Cuestiono acomodando el tirante de su mochila con su mano izquierda.

"es cierto, pero tuvo muy buen comienzo." Dijo entre risas.

"aun no me has explicado que fue lo que sucedió, que hacia Tori y Sam en el cine?."

Jade desvió su mirada y no contesto a su pregunta es mas no quería ni escuchar el nombre de Tori o de Sam y menos juntos, al ver la reacción de Jade, Beck decidió despedirse de la chica con la que estaba hablando y centro su atención entera en Jade.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver otra película alguna otra ocasión." Sugirió.

Regreso su vista a Beck y contesto. "si estaría bien." Para después sonreír.

"te acompaño a clase?." Pregunto Beck algo cohibido.

"ok." Los dos caminaron juntos platicando amenamente, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, y así entraron al a siguiente clase.

Al entrar al salón Tori noto como Jade y Beck se hablaban muy amistosamente.

"cuando paso eso?." Dijo con recelo, así que decidió acercarse a los dos para interrumpirlos.

"Hola Jade, Beck." –"Hola Tori." Contesto Beck, Jade volteo su mirada, no quería ver a Tori en ese momento.

Así que solo se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, Tori decidió sentarse cerca de ella, no iba a dejar que Beck le robara a Jade, no después de haber trabajado tan duro en obtener su atención.

Al ver esto Jade patio a Tori tirándola del asiento, no quería que se sentara cercas de ella.

"estas bien Tori?." Pregunto Beck algo preocupado.

"déjala está bien, mejor siéntate tu aquí." Señalo el lugar donde había tirado a Tori.

"oye que te pasa." Interrumpió Sam ayudando a Tori a incorporarse.

"ash quien te llamo a ti monkey, Vega por que no cuidas a tu mascota, ponle una correa o algo."

"estoy bien Sam." Dijo deteniendo a Sam quien parecía que iba a arremeter contra Jade por su comentario.

"si tú lo dices Tori." Las dos se sentaron en otro lugar.

La clase comenzó y Tori no podía quitar su vista de Jade y Beck los dos se veían muy felices juntos, como si fueran novios otra vez, acaso había hecho algo malo ayer?.

Jade se acercó a Beck y le dijo algo al oído, y este rio para después voltear a ver a Tori.

"que le habrá dicho?." La mente de Tori comenzó a divagar, había muchas posibilidades, acaso se estaban burlándose de ella?, Jade le habrá dicho a Beck acerca se su confesión? o que está enamorada de ella y que esta la rechazo, que ha intentado conquistarla sin éxito alguno?, a caso era eso?.

Tori no pudo soportarlo y salió en medio de la clase y Sam fue tras de ella.

"que le pasara a Tori se habrá sentido mal?." Pregunto Beck.

"seguro que está enferma del estómago o que se yo, no me importa." Dijo Jade con desinterés.

_Sé que me prometí que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Vega y la monkey ya no me importaría, pero porque me resulta tan difícil verlas juntas, contrólate Jade keep your shit together._ Se decía a sí misma como si tratara de convencerse de que ya no le interesara lo que hiciera Tori.

Tori seguía corriendo sin escuchar que Sam la llamaba para que se detuviera. "que te detengas." Grito tirándose para taclear a Tori por detrás cayendo encima de ella.

"Sam, era necesario que hicieras eso?." Dijo tratando de levantarse pero no podía ya que Sam aún seguía encima de ella.

"sí, no te detenías así que tuve que improvisar."- "ok pero podrías quitarte no puedo respirar bien."

"si me quito, no te vas a escapar corriendo como una loca desquiciada?." Advertía.

"No lo hare solo…" decía sin aliento haciendo una mueca para que Sam se quitara.

"está bien." Dijo levantándose y ayudando a Tori a incorporarse también.

"hey ustedes que hacen fuera de clase?." Grito una de las maestras.

"es que Tori se siente mal verdad?" Codeo a Tori para que le siguiera el juego.

Tori respondió algo confusa. "Quien yo?, no, no me due….." –"Si me dijiste que te dolía el estómago cierto?." Golpeo discretamente el estómago de Tori con su puño, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

"Lo ve, la llevare a la enfermería."- "ok." La maestra las dejo ir y las dos caminaron hacia el baño de chicas.

"Tori estas bien?." Pregunto Sam.

"no, aun me duele el estómago porque me golpeaste?" dijo sobándose su abdomen.

"porque si no lo hacía nos meteríamos en problemas y sabes que yo no puedo o bueno no debo de hacerlo así que" hizo una pausa. "además es tu culpa por salir corriendo de la clase".

El semblante de Tori cambio al acordarse de la imagen de Beck y Jade juntos.

"entonces me vas a decir por qué saliste disparada de la clase, como mi primo Bob cuando corre al baño porque comió el famoso chili de mi madre ?." Cuestiono nuevamente acercándose a Tori.

"Es que no sé qué pasa con Jade, estoy casi segura que ayer en nuestra cita nos divertimos juntas, incluso me defendió de unos chicos bastante molesto." Dijo rodando sus ojos.

"qué raro, y ahora está muy acaramelada con el flacucho ese."

"si no entiendo nada, pero le preguntare, o tratare de hacerlo, si es que no está muy ocupada con el flacucho." Dijo con algo de enojo, sentía celos de ver como Jade y Beck estaban tan juntitos.

En la hora del descanso paso lo mismo Beck y Jade no se separaban, seria acaso posible que habían regresado a ser novios?.

"no, no puedo creerlo, tengo que saber." Tori apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Así que decidió esperar a Jade en el estacionamiento cerca del coche de esta.

"que haces aquí?." Pregunto Jade algo irritada al ver a Tori recargada en su coche.

"tú y Beck regresaron a ser novio?." Apresuro su pregunta quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo

"no, pero eso a ti no te incumbe, así que déjame en paz." Se acercó a su auto abriendo la puerta.

"pero entonces por qué te comportas así conmigo?. "

"Así como Vega?." Entro al auto cerrando la puerta mientras veía como Tori hablaba como loca pero no podía escucharla.

Tori toco la ventana del auto para que Jade la bajara y pudiera escuchar su respuesta.

"Entonces?" pregunto esperando que Jade diera una respuesta coherente.

"Entonces que". No había escuchado lo que Tori había dicho.

"Por qué te comportas cruel, mala, like a bitch conmigo." Asomo su cara por la ventana.

"No es así como siempre me he comportado contigo?." Dijo encendiendo el motor.

"Bueno si pero últimamente habías cambiado tu actitud, incluso ayer que salimos te comportantes linda conmigo entonces yo creí que."

"Creíste que, que?, que solo porque ese día no te insulte o trate mal seria siempre así?, no me agradas y nunca me terminaras de agradar, ya te lo había dicho y pensé en recordártelo."

"pero Jade yo, tú me gustas y quería que eso cambiara entre nosotras, tal vez incluso que fuéramos algo más que amigas, fuéramos nov.."

"jajaja no me hagas reír eso jamás pasaría, jamás te veré de una manera romántica así que solo aléjate entiendes?."Jade ya no dejo que Tori dijera mas solo acelero alejándose del lugar dejado a una Tori algo dolida, seria cierto lo que había dicho Jade?, pero si ayer había sentido una pequeña chispa un poco de esperanza, pensó que tendría una oportunidad con Jade que ella le había dado una oportunidad acaso era solo una ilusión solo su imaginación era algo que ella desesperadamente quería ver?.

"no fue mi imaginación." Murmuro, tenía esperanza, no quería rendirse con Jade.

"vaya entonces es por eso que Tori estaba en el cine y que Jade estaba muy enojada." Dijo Beck quien escucho la mayor parte de la conversación, el se dirigía a su camioneta, y al ver a Jade y Tori que discutían se había escondido detrás de un auto husmeando en la conversación.

"Tori está enamorada de Jade?." Parecía lago confundido.

"y que paso?." Pregunto Sam al ver a Tori regresar del estacionamiento.

"pues que Jade parece odiarme otra vez, pero yo no lo creo o no lo quiero creer, eso que sentí ayer, lo que paso no lo invente, estoy segura que ella también siente algo por mi o eso pienso."

"Y que harás?." Las dos caminaron a la salida de la escuela.

"Mañana la enfrentare y le daré ultimátum si ella me rechaza entonces dejare de molestarla de pretenderla."

"Estas segura de que eso quieres hacer?"

Tori solo asintió con su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Jade seguía siendo cruel con Tori, haciendo comentarios bruscos de ella, burlándose, y se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto a Beck.

"pensé que ibas a conquistar a Jade.?" Menciono Trina apareciendo de repente atrás de Tori.

Las dos estaban en patio de la escuela viendo como Jade y Beck estaban sentados juntos en una de las mesas del patio, se veían muy tiernos juntos.

"Trina! porque siempre aparases así?." Dijo haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

"Así como?, bueno ese no es el asunto, que no vez que estoy perdiendo mi oportunidad con Beck, todo porque tú no puedes conquistar a Jade." Señalo en dirección de Beck

"Tú nunca has tenido una oportunidad con Beck." Rodo sus ojos.

"Sí y al parecer ni tú con Jade." Dijo enojada para después irse.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Tori, así que tomo valor y se acercó a Jade y Beck.

"Jade podemos hablar?." Su semblante era serio.

"No, que no ves que estoy ocupada."

"Es importante."- "siempre dices eso pero yo no le veo lo importante a lo que tengas que decir." Se cruzó de brazos en una pose defensiva.

"Por favor?." Insistía, las dos se veían fijamente Tori parecía a punto de llorar.

"Yo mejor las dejo solas para que arreglen sus diferencias." Dijo Beck levantándose de su silla alejándose.

"Ah genial ahora Beck se fue." También se levantó.

"Están saliendo? Dime la verdad." La expresión de Tori lucía desesperada.

"Por dios Vega, pareces un ex novio celoso aunque la verdad ni a eso llegamos." Decía mofándose.

"Jade!." Grito Tori golpeando con su mano la mesa tomando por sorpresa a Jade quien dio un pequeño salto.

"No estamos saliendo, aun." Hizo una pausa y continúo. "y que pasaría si lo hiciéramos? eso a ti que."

"Pues si me importa mucho, y tú sabes por qué." Pauso tragando saliva. " pero, si, ya se eso a ti no te importa cierto?."

"Vaya hasta que entendiste, no seas tan melodramática, y si, no me importa lo que tú pienses lo que tú sientas o lo que tú hagas, eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque no te esfumas." Dijo moviendo su mano como si quisiera ayuntar a un mosquito.

"Ok entiendo." Lagrimas comenzaron salir de los ojos de Tori pero las limpio rápidamente suspiro y solo se alejó de Jade.

Jade se quedó un poco pensativa de que iba todo eso?. Tori se veía bastante susceptible.

Ya en clases, Sam se dio cuenta de que Tori no asistió y les tocaba la misma materia juntas, así que también se la salto la clase para buscarla.

"Hola Tori." Sam la encontró sentada en las escaleras de la puerta de salida de emergencia de la escuela.

"Hey." Dijo sin ganas, se vea deprimida y solo alguien podía ser la responsable

_Jade_. Pensó Sam. "Y ahora que paso?." Pregunto sentándose al lado de Tori.

"Tuve una gran pelea con Jade y me di cuenta de que no le importo y que solo fue mi imaginación, dios por que duele tanto." Puso su cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Tori lo siento." Sam se sentía responsable era ella la que la había animado en gran parte en que tratara de conquistara a Jade.

"Si, mas yo, y que se supone que hare con estos sentimientos." Dijo levantando la cabeza para ver a Sam, quería que ella le dijera, que alguien, no importara quien le diera la respuesta a su problema.

Sam golpeo la frente de Tori con su dedo índice para después decir "No lo sé, pero estoy segura que se solucionara." Guiño su ojo, tratando de darle confort.

"Sabes que, tienes razón, ya me canse de seguir a Jade de insistir que se fije en mi, de mortificarme por ella, lo que voy a hacer es olvidarla, si la voy a olvidar, digo que tan complicado puede ser?."

"Lo dices en serio, después de todo lo que pasaste por ella?." Sam no lo podía creer.

"Sí, eso ya no importa lo dejare en el pasado." Dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón.

"amen a eso". Sam desvió su mirada, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, si otra idea de Sam, como tiene ideas esa chica.

"Y yo sé una manera de dejar todo atrás, tienes que despedirte ella, decirle adiós a esos sentimientos."

"Mmm que tienes en mente?." _Que sea algo bueno, que sea algo bueno_. Pensaba desesperada, las ideas de Sam no siempre eran buenas o efectivas y además la metían en problemas.

"Mañana hay una presentación no?, porque no le cantas una canción de despedida a Jade y así entenderá que la has superado y que ella se lo pierde." Dijo golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

"Que buena idea, tienes razón, preparare un número para Jade, para que se dé cuenda que puedo superarla y que si yo a ella no le importo, ella tampoco me importara más."

**Como ya mencione nos leeremos en 10 días más o menos, ojala y me esperen jajaja, en este Cap. Jade parece estar en un estado de negación, pero bueno les adelantare que en el próximo capítulo si habrá beso pero de quién? Tendrá que esperar a leerlo jujuju.**


	12. Nunca digas nunca

**Este capítulo me quedo algo melodramático, creo, no sé si les vaya a gustar pero así tenía que pasar.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por esperarme jeje, me fue muy bien en mis vacaciones, y además ya casi termino el capitulo que sigue.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Sam caminaba rápidamente por la escuela buscando a Jade, quien para su no sorpresa estaba con Beck.

"Oye bruja malvada tenemos que hablar."

"Escuchaste algo yo solo escucho un chillido de un mono." Le dijo Jade a Beck.

"Yo no estoy para tus juegos, mira que ya te traigo en salsa verde." Dijo empujándola un poco.

_Salsa verde que significa eso?._ Pensó "Y bueno no sé de qué juegos hablas". No pudo seguir ignorando a Sam y volteo enojada.

"Lo siento flacucho pero te robare a la bruja malvada un rato, alguien tiene que hacerla entrar en razón." Sam tomo a Jade del brazo y la jalo apoyándola en su hombro cargándola como si fuera un corderito arrastrándola al pequeño cuarto del conserje.

Jade pataleaba pero no pudo bajarse del hombro de Sam, si que era fuerte.

Sam cerró la puerta detrás de ella y sin querer golpeo la cabeza de Jade con esta.

"Auch me golpeaste con la puerta, salvaje". Se quejó Jade al recibir tremendo golpe.

"Ok dime que es lo que está pasando, a mi no me engañas yo se que te gusta Tori, así que no me mientas." Dijo bajando a Jade de su hombro, se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta de esta, no le importó que Jade se estuviera sobando la nuca por el golpe.

"De que hablas?, no me gusta claro que no, no, no me gusta." Negó rotundamente.

"Si claro muy convincente." Mostro una sonrisa de lado, esas palabras no la persuadían.

"Yo, eso no importa porque ya le dije que no le haría caso y ella lo tomo bien." Bajo su mirada y después vio directamente a Sam.

"A demás conociéndola me imagino que volverá a insistirme o a perseguirme como siempre lo hace, tengo tiempo, si algún día quisiera tener algún tipo de relación con ella, me esperara así es Tori." Dijo muy convencida de sus palabras.

"Estás segura? eso no fue lo ella que me dijo hace un rato."

"Que te dijo entonces." Pregunto recargándose en la pared.

"Que iba a olvidarte e incluso cantara una canción de despedida para ti mañana en la presentación después de la escuela."

"Es mentira ella no haría eso le gusto demasiado, está loca por mí." Sudor recorría su frente bajando hasta su cuello, raro en ella.

"Pues eso era en pasado."

"Ella nunca haría eso, es de las que insisten, no se rinden tan fácilmente, no lo hará conmigo."

"Pues nunca digas nunca todos tienen sus límites y parece que Tori llego al suyo o más bien tú hiciste que llegara a su límite."

"Eso no es verdad." Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

"Claro que sí, no te entiendo si te gusta Tori por que la rechazas?, te entiendo porque la tratas mal ella es de esas personas que tienen un no sé qué, que te divierte molestándola, torturándola."

Pauso viendo directamente a Jade con ojos rencorosos. "Pero tú te pasaste al depreciar sus sentimientos, al romper su corazón."

"Es muy complicado no entenderías."

"Pues explícame."

"Yo me burle de ella de sus sentimientos, que dirían de mi si de un día para otro le digo que me gusta, que la quiero, además tengo una reputación que mantener."

"No seas orgullosa, al final eso de que te servirá, no importa quien quiere a quien."

"Pero yo…"

"Tori es una chica muy linda si fuera mi novia yo estaría orgullosa de eso, tal vez debería de conquistarla, después de todo está libre cierto?".Dijo volteándose para salir del armario pero vio como unas tijeras pasaron de lado insertándose en la puerta.

Un mechón de cabello dorado cayó al piso."O tal vez no jejeje." Rio nerviosamente al sentir el peligro.

"fue inconscientemente, pero te lo advierto aléjate de Tori." Su semblante se torno sombrío.

"O tal vez fue por celos, el pensar en Tori y en mi juntas no te agrada cierto?."

"Tu no me agradas, así que no digas que no te lo advertí, Tori es mía."

"Lo vez no es tan difícil de admitir, bueno yo ya te advertí si quieres hacer algo al respecto habla con Tori mañana antes de su presentación o después no se pero arregla las cosas por el bien de las dos y de todos, mucho drama, just suck it up." Negó con su cabeza, a Sam no le gustaba esa situación tan melodramática entre Jade y Tori.

Jade se sentó en el piso era mucho para procesar, si le gustaba Tori, y ya era un hecho, pero haría algo al respecto?.

Jade reflexiono y decidió que también haría un número para Tori, y tenía la canción perfecta, ahora solo faltaba que Tori la escuchara y entendiera lo que quería decir.

Y así el viernes llego y todos preparaban el escenario para la presentación, Tori estaba nerviosa pero a la vez se sentía confiada, tal vez con esta interpretación podría decirle a dios a Jade y que ella se lo pierde.

Varios alumnos pasaron antes que Tori, el anunciador la presento y subió al escenario y sin querer se tropezó con el cable de las bocinas.

"estas bien?." Pregunto el MC.

"si jeje solo se me movió el piso." Rio un poco igual que los alumnos que la vieron aligerando el habiente para Tori quien se puso de pie, podía ver a Jade en el público quien tomaba un refresco que Beck le ofrecía, esto hizo que le diera más valor para interpretar su canción.

"ok aquí voy, lista para expulsar a Jade de mi vida." Dijo cerrando sus ojos y tomando fuertemente el micrófono por el mango.

La canción comenzó pero Tori no pudo cantar al ver como Jade y Beck platicaban y reían tan a gusto, tal vez se estaba burlando de ella, la paranoilla regreso y Tori simplemente se congelo, Sam también estaba entre en público y al ver esto subió al escenario.

"estas bien" susurro al odio, pero Tori no reacciono.

"Hey estas bien?". La sacudió para que saliera del trance.

Tori volteo a ver a Sam y después a Jade quien dejo de platicar con Beck, así como a todo el público que estaba confundido.

Tori sacudo su cabeza y contesto "si." Fue hacia el D.J. y le dijo que cambiaria de canción "será la canción número 7". Dijo.

"Ok". el D.J. puso la canción y Sam bajo del escenario al ver que Tori se había recuperado.

Así que Tori decidió que, en lugar de cantar una lame love song que sería como para cortarse las venas con galletitas de animalitos, como lo había planeado, decido cantar algo un poco más potente.

"_screw them_." Pensó.

Jade al ver como Sam bajaba del escenario se enojó, de alguna manera quería ser ella la que apoyara en ese momento a Tori.

"Jade estas bien?." Pregunto Beck. "Si por qué no habría de estarlo?". Dijo entre dientes.

"ha pues tu refresco." Señalo, Jade bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que había aplastado el vaso de refresco con su mano y ahora la bebida se escurría al piso.

La canción que sonaba era So What, y la interpretaba con todo lo que tenia, en ratos miraba a Jade y en otros a la audiencia la cual estaba hipnotizada por su voz, al terminar de cantar los alumnos aplaudían, la única que no lo hacía era Jade, esa canción le había dolido un poco, también la había hecho enojar cuestionándose por un momento si lo que hacía era lo correcta después de pensarlo por un rato se decidió, se aclaro su mente y fue tras vestidores para pedir que pusieran una pista, ella también cantaría.

Al ver como Tori bajaba del escenario con una sonrisa, Sam vio que se encontraba bien así que decidió ir a comprar algo de comer para las dos.

Mientras tanto Jade subirá al escenario, su expresión se transformó al subir parecía serena, la pista comenzó y ella interpretaba, Dark Side, Tori se incorporo al publico al lado de Beck quien la saludo solo asintiendo con la cabeza y ella respondió igual.

El cielo estaba nublado ese día, y era muy probable que comenzara a llover.

Jade cantaba y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía su mirada puesta en Tori quien para su mala suerte estaba al lado de Beck, por lo que Tori estaba confusa esa canción era para ella o para Beck?.

La lluvia comenzó a caer pero Jade seguía cantando y los alumnos no se quitaban de sus asientos.

Al terminar de cantar Jade sonrió un poco, estaba nerviosa no sabía que pasaría después de que Tori escuchara su interpretación, pero algo si era cierto es que ya no negaría mas sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como Jade pensaba, Beck supuso que esa canción era para él y se acercó subiendo al escenario para después besar a Jade tomándola por sorpresa sin darle tiempo de rechazarlo.

"te extrañe." Susurro contra el rostro de Jade pero ella solo volteo a ver a Tori quien rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar.

"rayos." Dijo chasqueando su lengua.

"que pasa Jade.?". Pregunto Beck

"nada yo debo de ir a arreglar algo." Dijo alejándose de Beck para ir en busca de Tori.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte pero eso no detenía a Jade en su búsqueda, había decidido que le diría a Tori que también le gustaba.

Tori se detuvo en un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la escuela, y por suerte Jade la encontró.

"Tori por fin te encontré." Jade sintió extraño, se escuchaba raro decirle por su nombre.

"que quieres Jade?, burlarte mas de mi?."

"no, no es eso, que no entendiste el mensaje de mi canción?." Pregunto acercándose.

"Oh claro que entendí, tu y Beck por fin regresaron, felicidades, debes de estar contenta cierto?."

"no es eso." – "A no? Entonces que es, porque a mí me quedo más que claro, es mas toda la escuela le quedo claro que los dos han regresado, todos estamos felices por ustedes, siempre han sido una bonita pareja." Decía con cierto aire de ironía y rencor.

"tú en serio crees eso?." – "pensé que no te importaba lo que yo creyera." Contesto con rapidez, parecía tener una respuesta irónica a todas las preguntas que Jade le hacía.

"si me importa." Dijo retirando un mechón de cabello que cubría su cara.

"sabes que olvídalo ya la supere." Dijo con los ojos vidriosos. "yo sé que no puedo competir con Beck. "

"_Vamos Vega date mas crédito_." Pensó Jade, pero no pudo decirlo, ella no quería que Tori se rindiera.

" y eso que significa?."- "qué pues voy a tratar de olvidarte, es doloroso querer a alguien que no te corresponde."

"o sea que ya no te gusto más?, pensé que serias más insistente." Decía decepcionada.

"si lo pensé mucho pero al ver cómo te besabas con Beck." Pauso era difícil decirlo.

"tal vez tú no eres para mí." Sus lágrimas se disfrazaban con la lluvia que caía, en realidad le dolía mucho despedirse de Jade.

"que?". Jade estaba enojada y decepcionada solo por un beso se daría por vencida?, y precisamente ahora que ella había admitido sus sentimientos por Tori.

"ha si?." Dijo acercándose a Tori la cual esta vez no retrocedió. "así es." Dijo esbozando una falsa sonrisa, en realidad le era muy difícil sonreír en esta situación.

Jade tomo a Tori del cuello de su blusa y la jalo bruscamente acercándola a ella, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, Jade beso a Tori y esta no respondió, la había tomado por sorpresa, no se esperaba que Jade la besara en los labios. A pesar de que había sido a la fuerza era un beso tierno y profundo.

Tori comenzaba a disfrutar del beso, así que puso su mano en la cintura de Jade acercándola más pero en ese momento Jade se separó.

"buena suerte olvidándome." Dijo con una sonrisa engreída limpiándose bruscamente sus labios con el dorso de su mano borrando cualquier rastro de los labios de Tori, para después alejarse, dejando a Tori muy confundida.

"qué diablos fue eso?." Susurro tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios, cayendo de rodillas al piso, la lluvia paro y Tori se quedo un rato en esa posición hasta que Sam la encontró, siempre la encontraba.

"que sucedió Tori? estas bien?, estas toda empapada." Dijo quitándose su suéter poniéndolo alrededor de los hombros de Tori cubriéndola.

"si estoy bien, eso creo." Se levantó y Sam la acompaño al estacionamiento donde Trina la esperaba para irse a casa juntas.

"Estás segura que estas bien?." Insistió Sam, Tori no se veía bien, parecía un fantasma.

"si lo estaré o eso espero, nos vemos mañana en clase." Dijo subiendo al coche despidiéndose de Sam.

"pero mañana es fin de semana, que rayos le paso, se veía como si le hubieran quitado el alma." Dijo con curiosidad. "_Tengo que hablar con Jade, es probable que ella sea la culpable, como siempre."_

"pero primero." Saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

"puedes ir a casa de Jade y averiguar si le paso algo importante el día de hoy?." Sam

"ok lo a veraguare." Cat.

**Esperemos que se arreglen las cosas entre Jade y Tori, quien dará primero su brazo a torcer?, Tori quien se ha cansado de perseguir a Jade o Jade quien es muy orgullosa. **

**Por cierto, So What es de Pink y Dark Side de Kelly Clarkson.**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Los sentimientos pueden cambiar

**Ok con este capítulo siento que regrese al género que es, no more drama, creo.**

**Gracias por comentar y**** los follow, :) Eternally paradox, VictoriaA11, vaniap0211, Nara375, Selene Cruxe, INODORO,** , ** me gustaron sus comentarios, e****spero ganarme el cielo ahora si con este cap. Jejeje ;), que ahora Tori si se ponga las pilas y se le quite lo pensativa y a Jade lo manchada jajaja.**

**Por eso trate de terminar rápido y publicarlo solo para ustedes y todos los que siguen la historia.**

**Y bueno Victorious no me pertenece.**

-Hola Jade puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?.-Cat

Jade estaba tumbada en el sofá de su casa tratando de escoger un buen programa en la tv cuando recibió el mensaje de Cat.

Lo leyó y enseguida contesto.-ok no tengo nada que hacer y mi madre llegara hasta tarde.- Jade

Al poco tiempo se escuchó el timbre y Jade atendió la puerta.

"Pasa." Dijo después de abrir la puerta y caminar de regreso al sofá.

Cat entro y cerró la puerta detrás sentándose también en el sofá dejando su maleta en el piso, Jade no decía nada así que ella tampoco, solo veían un programa al azar en la tele.

"Jajaja me encanta esa serie de televisión." Dijo Cat entre risas

"Si uno de los mejores de Dingo Channels." Contesto indiferente

"Y me vas a decir que es lo que te sucedió hoy con Tori?." Pregunto repentinamente.

Jade apretó el control remoto haciendo que las pilas de este salieran volando, esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dan y se quedó estática, acaso Cat era un ninja o una espía? como se enteraba de todo?.

"Que quieres decir?." Dijo tranquilamente tratando de desviar el tema quería saber a qué se refería Cat, digo no es como si supiera lo del el beso cierto?.

"Es que Sam me dijo que Tori estaba rara hoy después de la escuela y…"

"Sam, Sam, Sam, porque siempre aparece en los temas de conversación y peor aun, cuando hablamos de Vega, por qué?." Cuestionaba exasperada tratando de poner nuevamente las pilas al control.

"No puedo evitarlo Sam y Tori son besties, las amigas se cuidan unas a otras y se preocupan, Sam siempre trata de cuidar a Tori y…" No paraba de habar

"Entiendo, si lo pones así." Interrumpió haciendo una mueca, estaba fastidiada de escuchar como Sam y Tori eran amigas.

"Entonces que paso?". Insistió nuevamente. "No podemos solo ver la tele y segur con la noche?."

"Ok." Dijo volteando a ver la televisión seguía su serie favorita.

Después de un rato de ver tv las dos fueron al cuarto de Jade y mientras que Jade cosía un parche de su grupo favorito en una de sus blusas, Cat estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama leyendo una revista de moda.

Sin embargo no podía mas, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

"So tú y Tori se contentaron? O tuvieron otra pelea?." Trato de adivinar que era lo que había pasado.

"Que? Auch!." Grito al picase el dedo con la aguja.

"Hiciste que me picara con la aguja." Se quejo chupando su dedo.

"Lo siento." Pauso para después preguntar. "pero y fue una pelea o se contentaron?." Se incorporo rápidamente.

"Ninguna de las dos o no lo se, solo la bese." Dijo sin pensar. "_Rayos que he dicho_." Murmuro dándose un tope en la frente con su mano, su mente la había traicionado.

"Enserio? Y como fue? Donde? Cuando?." Preguntaba con curiosidad pero la curiosidad mato al gato cierto?.

"Basta no preguntes más." Dijo arrojándole una almohada a Cat

Cat cayo de la cama pero rápidamente se levanto quería saber, se moría por saber.

"Vamos dime sé que quieres contarme." Incito con una voz infantil picando con su dedo las costillas de Jade.

"Ok te lo diré, bueno no es como si lo hubiera hecho por que me gusta, además es su culpa digo no puede ir por la vida diciendo que le gusto, e incitarme después de haber iniciado el fuego para después de que tenia mi atención tratar de apagarlo cierto?, quien se cree que es?, así que tuve que darle una lección".

"Espera estoy confundida, Tori intento quemar algo? Porque eso sería peligroso, me recuerda la vez que mi hermano hizo una fogata en el patio trasero y se incendio toda la ropa que estaba tendida, los vecinos llamaron a los bomberos."

"Que? Cat deja de hablar, quieres que te cuente o me vas a seguir interrumpiendo?." Dijo algo irritada.

"lo siento, si claro continua." Se sentó en el borde de la cama para escuchar atentamente lo que Jade diría.

"Como decía, si bese a Tori hoy después de la presentación, pero no fue nada digo ella es como, es muy tonta, y suele caer en las bromas fácilmente, además tiene un acento raro, y tiende a meterse donde no la llaman, y eso de ser muy entusiasta y esa tonta sonrisa, y además de tener unos increíbles cheekbones, y un lindo cabello, una piel suave y radiante y bueno ni que decir que tiene un cuerpo torneado y unas bonitas piernas, además de esos lindos ojos y sus labios sabor a chocolate y…" ya no pudo continuar al ver que Cat había sacado su celular y parecía estar grabando lo que ella decía.

"Jujuju". Cat comenzó a reírse, acaso Jade estaba diciendo los defectos de Tori o estaba diciendo lo que le gustaba de ella.

"Que es tan gracioso?, y que…" pauso acercándose. "Acaso estas gravándome?."

Cat reprodujo el video y se alcanzaba a escuchar como Jade decía cosas buenas de Tori?.

"Que? yo dije eso?, no lo dije, cierto?." Jade empalideció al escuchar el video.

"Si lo dijiste, está bien Jade admítelo, digo los sentimientos pueden cambiar, cierto?." Dijo entre risas volteando a ver su celular.

"Eso es…eso es." Se había quedado sin palabras

"Como una confesión de amor no?, o eso parece." sonrió

Jade no decía nada solo se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, había otra vez admitido y en voz alta ante Cat que le gustaba Tori, era ya algo que no podía seguir negando.

Cat regreso a su celular tecleando algo.

"Que haces?." Pregunto Jade al ver que Cat se había quedado callada.

"Envió lo grabado a Sam."

"QUE QUE?." Grito acercándose arrebatando el celular a Cat.

"Hey aún no lo mando." Se quejaba.

"Y no lo harás y menos a esa."

"Bueno ya le mande un mensaje explicándole lo del beso y todo eso."

"QUE HICISTE QUE?." Grito mas fuerte la vena de su cuello se exaltaba.

"Si Sam me dijo que averiguara lo sucedido así que por eso le mande el mansaje."

La cara de Jade cambiaba de color a cada segundo.

"No le des tantas vueltas si lo sé yo, qué más da que lo sepa Sam, es probable que ahora este en casa de Tori."

Jade se recostó en su cama tratando de pensar lo que había pasado, soltando el celular de Cat la cual lo tomo de la mano de Jade.

"Ya es tarde vamos a dormir." Sugirió Jade quien solo se quitó sus botas y se tapó con la sabana.

"Ok." Cat apago la luz e hizo lo mismo que Jade, aún era algo temprano pero se imaginó que Jade tenía muchas cosas que pensar y consultar con su almohada así que ya no dijo nada y así las dos se durmieron.

Mientras que Tori al llegar a su casa aun parecía un fantasma solo se fue a bañar y bajo a cenar no decía nada, al terminar de cenar se quedó en la sala y veía fijamente la televisión la cual estaba apagada.

El timbre sonaba una y otra vez y Trina fue a abrir la puerta

"ya voy, ya voy, quien toca el timbre así?." Dijo abriendo la puerta con mala cara.

"Ah eres tú, que haces aquí demonio?." No le era grato ver a Sam quien estaba parada en la entrada de la puerta cargando una gran mochila.

"Vine a ver a Tori." decía entrando sin invitación a la casa.

"Oye aun no te invito a pasar, y si buscas a Tori esta como ida, creo que alguien le succiono el cerebro por que no se ha movido de ese sillón durante horas."

"Si ya me di cuenta deforme." Dijo Sam poniendo su mochila en el suelo sentándose al lado de Tori quien efectivamente estaba como ida.

"Como sea, yo las dejo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Sam miro a Tori quien no se movía incluso no parpadeaba, acaso estaba en algún tipo de trance?.

"Tierra a Tori?". Dijo chasqueando sus dedos, pero no había reacción.

Entonces se le ocurrió decir la única palabra que tal vez haría reaccionar a Tori.

"Mira ahí esta Jade." Señalo con su dedo.

"Donde?." Dijo volteando saliendo de su trance.

"No es cierto solo lo dije para que reaccionaras, parecía que estabas en coma o algo así."

"Sam hola". Saludo sonriendo. "Donde están todos los demás?." Volteo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa.

"Cuando llegue a casa?." Preguntaba confusa frotándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

"Como hace 5 horas."

"Qué? Tanto así, no me di cuenta perdí la noción del tiempo."

"Acaso así de genial fue el beso de Jade?." Pregunto con un tono de burla.

"Que como lo sabes?." Dijo poniendo una sonrisa tonta en su cara para después taparla con sus dos manos, era un poco embarazoso que Sam lo supiera.

"Si me entere porque Cat me lo dijo."

"Espera Cat? Y como sabe ella?." Volvió a preguntar.

"Pues se quedó en casa de Jade y le sacó la sopa, como ya había dicho esa niña es lista."

"Jade le confeso a Cat lo del beso?."

"Sip, y parece que hay más me mandó un mensaje y dijo que me lo contaría luego."

"Entonces me vas a decir exactamente lo que paso?." Pregunto acomodándose

"Si está bien, y esa mochila?." Señalo al verla tirada en el suela.

"Bueno tengo planeado pasar la noche aquí así que."

_Que? Ni siquiera pidió mi autorización_. Pensó. "Ok vamos a mi habitación". Dijo resignada.

Las dos subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Tori, Sam dejó su mochila a un lado de la cama y se aventó a la cama de Tori.

Al ver esto Tori dijo sarcásticamente. "estás en tu casa, ponte cómoda".

"Entonces tú y Jade ya son más que amigas?" Pregunto para después murmurar. "_Si es que alguna vez lo fueron."_

"Bueno no sé, todo lo que paso es un poco confuso y borroso, pero aún tengo la sensación de los labios de Jade en los míos." Dijo suspirando sentándose en la alfombra.

"No te pudiste escuchar más cursi." Dijo negando con su cabeza.

"Quieres que te cuente o no." Se cruzó de brazos al escuchar el comentario de Sam, después de todo era ella la que había ido a su casa para que le contara toda la historia.

"Ok, ok continua." Dijo sacando algo se su mochila pero Tori no puso atención estaba concentrada tratando de recordar lo que había pasado hace 5 horas atrás.

"Después de la presentación y de ver como Beck y Jade se besan, corrí del lugar sin ningún rumbo, y al parecer Jade me persiguió porque nos encontramos en… bueno en algún lugar de la escuela." Pauso trataba de recordar donde era pero solo recordaba que era la escuela.

"Aja continua." Incitaba a Tori quien continuo, mientras Sam habría una bolsa de frituras.

"Si, como decía, después me hablo y me pregunto que si había escuchado la canción que interpreto la cual pensé que había sido para Beck pero entonces eso significaba que era para mi?." Dijo reflexionando, de que trataba la canción?.

Cuando recordó se dio cuenta de que entonces Jade le estaba pidiendo que la aceptara, aun con sus defectos, que no se rindiera que peleara por ella, o bueno al menos eso era lo que recordaba de la canción, sonreía al acordarse de la lírica de la canción.

"Después de eso le dije que la iba a olvidar, que ya no la perseguiría que la dejaría ir y que iba superarla, que la olvidaría, se enojó y después me beso."

Pero la sonrisa desapareció al acordarse lo que ella le había dicho a Jade.

"Entonces?... continua la historia parece ponerse interesante y me equivoqué si puedes ponerte más cursi" Decía Sam al ver que Tori se había quedado callada.

"No me sorprende que estuviera enojada, prácticamente hice lo contrario a lo que me pedía o que decía la canción, entonces fue por eso, pero no entiendo por qué me beso, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Jade, digo decirle que me dé una oportunidad, o tal vez ese beso era de despedida, que hice he perdido mi oportunidad con ella, pero yo que iba a saber que esa canción era para mí, ella nunca me dijo nada y luego…" el ruido que hacia Sam al comer la botana que había traído la interrumpió.

"Sam! Que haces?."

"Pues comiendo unas chips que no ves?".

"En serio?". Dijo algo indignada poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"Quieres?." Ofreció acercando la bolsa.

"Que?!No!, acaso has escuchado algo de lo que dije?" Decía enojada golpeado la bolsa de papitas las cuales salieron volante.

"no las tires." Dijo agachándose al piso. "Tranquilas vengan con mama". Decía recogiendo las papitas del suelo y metiéndolas en la bolsa.

"Que haces?, te las vas a comer? Ya tocaran el piso sabes." Dijo Tori con un poco de asco al ver como Sam las comía.

"Pues no debiste tirarlas, además aun sirven sería un desperdicio no comerlas". Seguía recogiendo las papas y comiéndolas al mismo tiempo.

"Agh, para que viniste si no me ibas a escucha?." Se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojada con Sam y consigo misma.

"Tranquilízate, estás hablando como una cacatúa por eso no entendí lo que dijiste, solo escuche algo de un beso, oportunidad, después me perdí."

"En serio Sam?!" Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Si, ya es tarde sabes que, vamos a dormir y mañana ya veremos qué hacemos con tu love drama si?."

"Si tal vez tienes razón". Reflexiono esperando que tal vez mañana las cosas se llegaran a arreglar con Jade.

Las dos se recostaron en cama y solo durmieron.

**Aquí termina, se arreglaran las cosas entre Jade y Tori por fin?, yo espero que si XD jejeje y ustedes que opinan?, hasta el próximo cap.**


	14. Making Thing Right

**Por fin algo de acción Jori jajaja, solo lean y verán a que me refiero.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, ****keep them coming, enjoy****.**

**Victoriuos no me pertenece.**

Jade salía de la ducha y comenzaba a vestirse mientras que Cat apenas se estaba estirando preparándose para despertar.

"Hola Jade." Dijo mientras bostezaba.

"Hola Cat." Ya era bastante tarde pasaban de las 11.

"Ya puedes usar el baño." Dijo mientras se secaba su cabello con la toalla.

"Ok". Cat se levantando dando unos pasos perezosos, prácticamente arrastraba sus pies hacia el baño.

Al salir de bañarse, Jade ya estaba lista y se estaba maquillando, Cat se apresuró a vestirse y las dos bajaran las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Jade abrió el refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que estaba más vacío que lleno, su madre no había parecido en toda la noche.

"Y que vas a hacer?." Pregunto Cat sentándose en una de las sillas.

"Pues no se, parece que mi madre no hizo las compras así que no hay nada que almorzar." Dijo resignada.

"No, yo me refiero a Tori." Jade se quedó pensanda, no se le ocurría que podía hacer, no quería ser ella la que diera su brazo a torcer e ir a llorarle a Tori y confesarle lo que siente por ella, si, Jade quería que Tori fuera la que diera ese paso, además aun estaba un poco sentida por la canción que Tori había interpretado.

_Que sufra un rato mas_. Pensó Jade.

"Podemos ir al mall a esta hora ya está abierto." Sugirió Cat al ver que Jade no respondía.

"No creo que eso solucione las cosas entre Tori y yo." Dijo Jade.

"Digo para ir a comer algo." Contesto sonriendo

"Ah si supongo, deja voy por dinero y las llaves del auto."

"Esperare." Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Sam

-Iremos al centro comercial trae a Tori, tal vez si se encuentren y pueden arreglar sus cosas.- Cat

-Que buena idea ok le diré a Tori nos veremos allá.- Sam.

Jade fue por las llaves y algo de dinero y las dos salieron de a la casa con rumbo al centro comercial.

Por otro lado en la casa de las Vega siempre solían ser muy madrugadores bueno menos Trina, Tori despertó a Sam quien parecía que se le habían pegado las sabanas, pero después de muchos intentos por fin se despertó.

Tori ya estaba arreglada así que le dijo a Sam que la esperaría abajo donde los padres de Tori desayunaban.

"No vemos familia". El padre de Tori se despedía saliendo de la casa, Sam bajo las escaleras un se veía algo dormida.

"Hola, eres amiga de Tori?." Pregunto la madre de Tori.

"Si, mucho gusto me llamo Sam."

"Sam se quedo a dormir, no hay problema con eso cierto?."

"por que si lo hay ya ni modo". Se apresuro a decir.

"Está bien que traigas amigas a la casa." Dijo sirviendo el desayuno.

Al olerlo Sam se despertó por completo

"No hay nada como empezar el día con un buen desayudo." Dijo Sam sentándose a la mesa para desayunar con Tori y su madre.

Al terminar Sam recibió el mensaje de Cat y tras leerlo le sugirió a Tori que fueran al mall.

"Que van a ir al mal?, yo también voy." Se agregó Trina

"No te invites sola." Dijo Sam. "Mira quien lo dice." Agrego Trina es cierto Sam se había invitado sola a la casa de los Vega.

"Está bien que venga ella nos llevara, yo aún no tengo licencia."

"Ya que." Las tres subieron al auto y Trina las condujo al mall done después de llegar Trina se fue hacia otra dirección, Tori y Sam fueron a comer un helado.

-Ya llegamos dónde están?.-Cat

-En los helados. -Sam

"Con quien te intercambias mensajes?." Pregunto Jade al ver que Cat recibía un mensaje.

"Con nadie." Contesto algo nerviosa.

"Como que nadie?". Pregunto tras ver la actitud sospechosa de Cat.

"Mejor vamos por un helado". Sugirió rápidamente Cat y las dos fueron a los helados.

Sam y Tori estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la heladería disfrutando de un helado.

"Por qué sonríes como tonta?, no estás pensando en algo pervertido cierto?." Pregunto Sam al ver como Tori degustaba el helado y sonreiría, bueno como una tonta.

"No, o bueno no se, es que este sabor me recuerda los labios de Jade." Decía algo apenada.

Sam solo bufó, Tori sí que era cursi, levanto la mirada y vio como Jade y Cat entraban al establecimiento y pedían un helado.

"Pues mira ya llego la dueña de tus fantasías." Dijo señalando con la vista, por lo que Tori volteo y al ver a Jade sintió mucho calor y comenzó a hiperventilarse como loca.

"Escóndeme". Decía poniéndose detrás de la silla de Sam.

"Estas demente?, Jade esta frente a ti no crees que es hora de que arreglen sus… bueno lo que sea que tiene que arreglar."

Cat logro divisar a Sam pero no vio a Tori, aun así decidió acercarse a la mesa junto a Jade.

"Hola Sam." Saludo Cat amistosamente, al escuchar la voz de Cat, Tori se levantó y salió detrás de la silla de Sam.

"Hey caaaaa…." Su ojos se habrían como platos al ver que también estaba Jade.

"Jade." Tori abrió la boca pronunciando su nombre, pero su voz no salía.

"Monkye, Vega". Se escuchaba disgusto en la voz de Jade aun no le era grato verlas juntas, si Sam no era su persona favorita no en ese momento ni nunca, aparentemente.

"Cat te acuerdas de esa tienda que te dije."- " Cual?". Preguntaba confusa.

"Si esa que te hable el otro día, vamos a verla." Dijo Sam tomando a Cat de la mano arrestándola fuera del lugar de combate dejando a Tori y Jade solas.

Tori sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba nerviosa y luego se acordó del beso y sus nervios seguían aumentando.

"Así que viniste con la monkye a pasear." Dijo Jade

"Si ayer se quedó en mi casa, bueno no es que yo la hubiera invitado se invitó sola y…"

Dejo de hablar cuando vio que Jade arqueo una de sus cejas, puso una cara de disgusto y cruzo sus brazos, oh si estaba enojada, así que Tori dejo de hablar.

"Bueno yo quiero decirte algo Vega, digo Tori". Su semblante parecía serio que Tori entro en pánico y la interrumpió.

"Que se supone que debo de hacer?." Dijo con una mirada desesperada.

"A que te refieres?." Jade puso una cara desconcertada.

"Si dime que se supone que debo de decir o de hacer, porque sinceramente ya no sé, siempre que estamos las dos juntas, no sé por qué pero siempre te hago enojar, siempre hago algo mal, así que dime como hacer bien las cosas, soy toda oídos." Dijo sentándose nuevamente.

"No me interrumpas cuando hablo." Dijo algo enojada estaba a punto de ceder y Tori va y lo arruina.

"Lo siento." Bajo la mirada

"Sabes, si es cierto siempre arruinas el momento." Dijo un poco enojada.

Continuo. "Vaya que eres irritante no entiendo por qué me gustas." Dijo sin pensar, más bien dijo lo que sentía.

"Que?, que dijiste que te gusto?." Pregunto Tori bastante confusa pero feliz acaso había escuchado bien?.

Jade había dicho que ella Tori Vega le gustaba?, estaba soñando?.

Tori se pellizco el brazo para comprobar que no estuviera dormida, o era a caso que el helado estaba alterado, tenía alguna clase de alucinógeno?.

Jade solo se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo más, así que Tori se acercó y esta vez fue ella quien beso a Jade, quien se sorprendió pero al final cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso de Tori.

Al separarse Tori estaba sonriendo.

"Entonces te gusto he?." Dijo con una gran sonrisa picando una de las mejillas de Jade con su dedo índice.

"Qué? bueno si, no te emociones." Pero demasiado tarde Tori ya estaba muy entusiasmada que volvió besar a Jade, aun no podía creerlo estaba besando a Jade y esta le correspondía, y además besaba bastante bien.

"Crees que Jade y Tori arreglen las cosas entre ellas?." Preguntaba Cat mientras veían ropa

"No sé pero por dios espero que sí, me desesperan." Dijo descolgando una de las blusas del estante.

"Cierto están como mi hermano cuando desespera a sus médicos cuando no quiere tomar su medicamento."

"jaja mas o menos como la tía abuela Mara con su medicamento para las hemorroides, sabes algún día tienes que presentarme a este hermano tuyo." Dijo entre risas.

Jade y Tori seguían sentadas en la heladería había silencio entre las dos pero no era incomodo, las dos se contemplaban.

"Entonces somos novias o algo asi?." Dijo Tori rompiendo el silencio.

"Si algo así." Dijo Jade.

"Yuju! Vamos hay que decirle a Sam y a Cat." Salto de la emoción, para después tomar a Jade de la mano y las dos caminaron en el mall tratando de encontrar a Cat y Sam quienes salían de una tienda.

"Hey mira, no son esas Tori y Jade." Señalo Cat, Sam volteo y se alegró al ver que venían platicando muy a gusto tomadas de la mano eso solo podía significar una cosa que ya habían arreglado sus problemas, eso o sus manos estaban pegadas con pegamento industrial y no podían despegarse.

"Cat, Sam!". Grito Tori acercándose a ellas. "Que creen?. "-"Que?". Pregunto Cat

"No me digas tú y Sadako ya se llevan bien e incluso ya son pareja." Dijo Sam sarcásticamente a lo que ya era obvio, rodeando con su brazo el hombro de Tori.

"Si no es genial?." Respondió sonriendo.

"Así es, así que no te acercas tanto a mi novia entendiste monkye." Dijo quitando bruscamente el brazo de Sam.

"Y si no quiero?". Respondió retando a Jade, no se iba a dejar intimidar, si, puede que Tori y ella estuvieran saliendo ahora, pero Tori era su amiga y además nadie le decía que hacer.

"Wuju, Jade y Tori ya son pareja, ahora solo falta que Sam y Jade se lleven bien." Dijo Cat

A lo que Sam y Jade voltearon a verse

"Nunca!". Dijo Sam

"Ni en mis peores pesadillas." Menciono Jade.

Tori solo se quedó en medio de las dos, era genial que ella y Jade fueran novias ahora, pero iba a ser difícil si ella y Sam no se llevaban bien, estaba en un dilema y tendría que hacer algo al respecto para que su novia y su mejor amiga se llevara bien.

"En lo que me he metido". Dijo murmurando mientras veía como Sam y Jade seguían discutiendo.

**Al final quedo así, iba a ser diferente pero decidí que no o bueno como sea, me divertí escribiendo el capitulo, no se lo esperaban he?.**


	15. Haciendo Amistades

**Más Jori para sus ojos, XD. **

**Por cierto sorry que casi no ponga a los demás personajes de Victorious es que mas personajes es mas dialogo y bueno los protagonistas son Tori, Jade y Sam así que me saltare a los demás jejeje, con acepción de Cat, Beck y Trina.**

Jade y Tori se estuvieron mandando mensajes lo que restaba del fin de semana, Tori estaba ansiosa por ver a Jade en la escuela qué pensarían sus amigos de que ella y Jade, bueno fueran novias.

Ya era lunes, y al llegar a la escuela lo primero que Tori buscaba era a Jade, cuando vio que entro al edificio rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

"Hola, Vega, podrías no colgarte tanto en mí." Dijo tratando de apartarla.

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo." Comento algo apenada.

Las dos caminaron hacia la siguiente clase cuando Beck se acercó y le dio un beso a Jade en la mejilla, cosa que a Tori no le agrado para nada.

"Hola Beck." _Diablos no le dije nada después de aquel beso en la presentación_. Pensó Jade.

"Jade quieres ir a algún lugar después de clases?." Preguntaba tomando la mano de Jade, Tori solo se quedó mirando y después de un rato reacciono zafando la mano de Jade con la de Beck.

"No creo que pueda ya tenemos planes cierto Jade?." Volteo a verla.

"No exactamente, ok nos vemos después de clase Beck." Jade tenía que decirle a Beck que Tori y ella estaban saliendo así que aceptó la invitación, pero se le olvidó decirle eso a Tori.

"Pues bien vayan los dos a donde quieran." Dijo enojada, se supone que ella y Jade eran novias ahora, porque había aceptado la invitación de Beck?.

"Tori espera." Trato de detenerla pero ya se había ido, quería explicarle por qué tenía que hablar con Beck.

Ya en la clase de _Sikowitz_, Tori parecía enojada con Jade así que se sentó cerca de Sam.

Jade saco su celular y trato demandar un mensaje a Tori pero _Sikowitz_ la interrumpió.

"Esta semana presentaremos una obra escrita por un estudiante que ya se graduó pero dono esta pieza de arte para que nosotros la interpretáramos."

"Y bueno escogeré los páleles principales, que son, Tori, Sam, y como suplentes de los protagonistas, Jade y Beck."

"QUE?!". Grito Jade no le parecía que fuera suplente pero menos que fuera Tori y Sam las protagonistas.

"No te pongas asi, en caso de que no actúes, podrás ayudar en la escenografía, continuemos". Dijo _Sikowitz_ ignorando a Jade.

"Después la antagonista será Cat, y extra Robbie. Los demás ayudaran en la música, escenografía vestuario y lo que falte."

"que guay voy a ser la mala". Decía Cat con su dulce voz.

"Estos son los guiones ensayaremos mañana a primera hora." La clase termino y Jade se apresuro a leer el contenido del guión.

La historia era de un científico loco que había creado un robot humanoide y que prefería pasar su tiempo con el robot que con su esposa.

"_Historia bastante lame, este tipo a de ser fanático de battlestar galactica_." Pensó Jade. Tori sería el robot y Sam el científico así que ella sustituiría a Sam y Beck a Tori, claro si algo le pasara a Sam.

"Puedes contar con eso monkye, ni creas que saldrás en escena con mi novia." Dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su cara.

En la hora del descanso Tori estaba con Sam y a Jade eso no le parecía bien así que se acercó donde estaban sentándose al lado de Tori.

"Que haces aquí no deberías de estar con Beck?." Pregunto Tori enojada.

Jade recordó lo que había sucedido en la mañana aun no le había dicho a Tori.

Sam rio y negó con su cabeza, apenas y si comenzaban su relación y ya estaban peleando?.

"Y tú que monkye porque no estás en un zoológico o algo así, estás haciendo un mal tercio." Dijo Jade con desprecio.

"Sam es mi amiga y si yo quiero que este aquí, aquí se queda." Menciono con voz firme.

"Lo vez, somos amigas". Sonrió engreídamente.

"Ay no es lo que crees Vega, solo acepte la invitación de Beck para explicarle lo nuestro, no le dije nada desde el viernes que creyó que había cantado para él."

"En serio?." Volteo a ver a Jade aliviada, por un momento había pensado que Jade negaría lo que había pasado entre ellas.

"Si"- "entonces no te molestara que nosotras vayamos contigo, digo para apoyarte cierto?." Sugirió Sam.

"Si buena idea Sam." Sonrió Tori.

"Si, buena idea monkye." Sam ya estaba colmando la paciencia de Jade era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esta explotara, además de que haría la obra con Tori tenía que hacer algo para deshacerse de Sam.

"Entonces nos veremos en la salida." Dijo Tori para después darle un corto beso a Jade despidiéndose ya que tenían clases diferentes.

Al salir de la escuela Beck y Jade se encontraron y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, trataba de escabullirse de Tori, sería muy incómodo si ella también iba.

"Me das un aventón, no traje mi camioneta." Pregunto con sus manos en los bolcillos.

"Ok". Los dos entraron al auto donde Tori y Sam ya estaban adentro, si, Sam también sabe abrir puertas de carros, Tori se había adelantado a Jade, sabía que Jade decidiría irse sola con Beck y eso no podía dejar que pasara.

"Y adonde iremos." Pregunto Tori desde el asiento trasero haciendo que Jade e incluso Beck saltaran del susto y eso que Beck no se asusta con cualquier cosa.

"Yo digo que a comer en ese restaurant mexicano doña chola, dicen que tiene muy buenas quesadillas". Sugirió Sam quien también estaba en el auto.

"Que rayos, hacen aquí?." Grito Jade enojada.

"Pues los vamos a acompañar espero y no sea mucha molestia." Dijo Tori sonriendo.

"Si, algo así, como una doble cita." Sam volvió a reír engreídamente.

"Yo no tengo problema con eso". Dijo Beck.

"Ok donde esta ese lugar." Dijo aguantándose las ganas de asesinar a Sam.

"Si yo te digo. " Sonrió. "Esta vez tú ganaste pero ya te las estoy acumulando monkye." Murmuro mientras conducía.

Tori y Sam platicaban muy a gusto en el asiento trasero y Jade no dejaba de de mirarlas por el retrovisor, ignorando completamente la presidencia de Beck hasta que este prendió la radio.

Jade volteo a verlo y le sonrió y el sonrió de regreso, cuando Tori vio eso no le gusto para nada así que los interrumpió. "ya casi llegamos no?."

"Si Vega siéntate bien." Dijo dando vuelta entrando al estacionamiento del lugar.

Los 4 entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, Tori se sentó al lado de Jade al ver que Beck se sentaría ganándole el lugar.

"No te molesta que me siente al lado de Jade?, Después de todo estamos saliendo, cierto Jade?." Dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de Jade.

"Que?! Eso es cierto Jade?", Pregunto algo irritado.

"Por favor tráiganos la carta." Dijo Sam a la mesera.

"Primero calmante y toma siento Beck deja que te explique". Sugirió.

"Explicarme?, primero vas de tras de mí y después cantas esa canción y el beso, estabas jugando conmigo porque te deje?."

"Wow wow, si mal no recuerdo yo corte contigo."

La mesera se acercó pero no sabía que hacer al ver que Jade, Tori y Beck discutían, Sam abrió la carta para pedir algo.

"Espera Beck, yo sé que no es tu culpa es solo un mal entendido." Dijo Tori para calmar a Beck, se sentía mal después de todo era su amigo.

"En serio Tori?, acaso tu sabias y estaban con Jade en este jueguito, las dos se estaban burlando de mi?."

Las personas del restaurant volteaban al ver el teatrito de Beck.

"Ya cálmense todos, no ven que están poniendo incomoda a la mesera, no puedo ordenar." Interrumpió Sam quien solo quería comer.

"Sam!" - "Monkye!". Grito Tori y Jade al mismo tiempo.

"Tratamos de arreglar las cosas aquí!". Señalo con sus manos.

"Si, no interrumpas". Agrego Jade.

"Sabes que olvídalo." Beck estaba a punto de salir del lugar pero Tori lo detuvo.

"La verdad es que Jade y yo solo comenzamos a salir apenas este fin de semana y ella quería explicártelo por eso estamos aquí jamás quisimos jugar con tus sentimientos, verdad Jade?."

"Si lo siento Beck, pero estoy con Tori ahora, eso es lo que quería decirte."

"Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes de la presentación?"

"No sabía cómo decírtelo ni tampoco pensé que tu quisieras volver conmigo."

"Entiendo." Dijo calmándose, en cierta marea era verdad había sido el quien se había entusiasmado.

"Bueno ya arregladas las cosas ahora si ordenemos". Tori y Jade voltearon a ver a Sam con ojos de asesinas.

"Que?! Acaso no venimos a eso?." Ese último comentario aligero el ambiente.

Beck regreso a la mesa y los tres ordenaron, al parecer las cosas se habían arreglado con Beck.

Tori estaba feliz, ya estaba claro que ella y Jade eran pareja y Beck estaba bien con eso, ahora solo faltaba que Sam y Jade se llevaran bien pero como haría que eso pasara?.

Al día siguiente ya era el ensayo de la obra, Sam y Tori estaban ensayando en el teatro de la escuela y los demás chicos estaban preparando la escenografía las luces y todo cuando Jade entro abruptamente golpeado la puerta.

"Que significa esto?!". Grito estrujando el libreto para después abrirlo y mostrarle una línea del libreto a _Sikowitz_.

"Es un guion." Dijo este para después beber de su coco.

"Si pero en esta línea dice que los protagonistas se dan un beso." Si eso decía la línea o sea que Tori y Sam se besarían, claro solo un beso de actuación.

"Ay es solo un beso de actuación, no te pongas celosa." Dijo Sam burlándose.

"Sam no empeores las cosas." Dijo Tori quien sudaba al ver la reacción de Jade parecía que quería matar a Sam y después tirar su cuerpo a un contenedor de basura.

"Ahora si ya me hiciste enojar." Dijo sacando sus tijeras. "Pues éntrale que si hay." La incito Sam agarrando su calcetín con mantequilla.

Tori se puso en medio de las dos para hacerlas entrar en razón, pero era difícil contenerlas.

"Cat, Beck ayúdenme." Los dos se acercaron rápidamente y cada uno sostenía a alguien.

"Ok vamos arreglar esto como adultos, aunque aun no lo seamos, no veremos en la hora de salida para platicarlo". Sugirió Tori.

"Está bien". Contestaron.

"Estate preparada". Amenazo Jade.

"Yo que tu no iba." Contesto Sam.

Y después de unas horas.

"Y que hacemos aquí?." Pregunto algo confundida Sam, porque estaban en la feria del muelle?.

"Si aquí hay mucha gente, eso significa que habrá muchos testigos cuando mate a esta." Señalo a Sam.

"Si bueno, en lugar de discutir se me ocurrió una mejor idea." Pauso sonriendo. "mejor convivir un rato no creen?." Tori volteo a ver a Jade y a Sam tomándolas a cada una del brazo quedando en medio de las dos.

"No, es pésima idea."

"Si, por que se te ocurrió."

"Por lo menos están de acuerdo en algo." Murmuro Tori.

"Miren ese lindo pingüino." Señalo Cat una botarga de pingüino color rosa.

"Y como por que vine yo también?." Pregunto Beck.

"Apoyo moral!." Dijo Tori algo desesperada.

**Flashback**

"_Cat, Beck, necesito su ayuda en algo." Se acerco a los dos._

"_Si es porque alguien accidentalmente rompió una de las luces del escenario yo no sé nada." Dijo Cat nervosamente._

"_Que?, no, no es eso."_

"_aah y entonces qué es?"_

"_Pueden ayudarme a llevar a Sam y a Jade a la feria en el muelle?."_

"_Y eso como para qué?." Dijo Beck algo confuso._

"_Bueno es que se me ocurrió que tal vez si conviven un rato las 2 pueden llevarse bien"._

"_Eso o que se maten entre ellas." comento Beck entre risas._

"_Vamos Beck ayúdame si?." Dijo con una voz tierna tratando de convencerlo._

"_Ok de todas formas no tengo nada más que hacer." Dijo alzando sus hombros._

"_Si yo también ayudare, que tenemos que hacer?."_

"_Yo llevare a Jade a la feria y tu y Beck lleven a Sam."_

"_Ok". Acordaron._

**Fin del flashback.**

"Entonces estamos aquí por una tonta idea tuya Tori?."

"No es tonta, y ya estamos aquí, vamos a divertirnos." Dijo arrastrando a las dos a las pistolas de agua.

Jade tomo una pistola y al lado de ella se puso Tori y enseguida Sam.

Sam tenia muy buena puntería y parecía que ganaría el juego, y al ver esto Jade apunto hacia Sam mojándola.

"Que diablos, con qué quieres jugar eh?". Dijo apuntando a Jade disparando también pero como Tori estaba en medio de las dos era la que mas recibía la mojada.

"Ya está bien, suficiente." Grito y las dos se detuvieron, Tori tenía todo el cabello empapado de agua.

"Si ya me aburrí." Dijo Sam dejando la pistola caminando hacia Cat y Beck quien jugaba con los dardos a reventar globos.

"Jade crees poder llévate bien con Sam solo un momento?"

"No lo creo". Dijo volteando su cara. "Por mi si?." Abrazo a Jade por el cuello.

"Si lo pones así lo intentare, pero no prometo nada."

"Con eso es suficiente." Sonrió para después dale un tierno beso a Jade en la mejilla.

"Vamos a subirnos a ese juego." Señalo Cat.

Era una rueda de la fortuna pero con casitas o cabinas cabían d personas.

Pero a la hora de repartirse Sam y Jade querían ir con Tori así que Cat y Beck se quedaron en una y Jade, Sam y Tori en otra.

"Ayúdame por favor señor dame fuerzas." Rogo Tori al cielo al entrar con Sam y Jade, quienes seguían discutiendo por nada.

"Mira qué bonito paisaje". Señalando Tori.

"Si es verdad". Jade volteo, el ambiente era perfecto si no fuera porque también estaba Sam.

"Si lo ves Sam?."

"Que? He? Si, no sé." Dijo algo nerviosa tenia su frente sudada.

"Que paso monkye el gato te comió la lengua?"

Sam no respondió así que eso le parecía raro a Jade hasta que noto algo.

"No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas?." Pregunto burlándose.

"No exactamente es solo que ya me maree." Dijo con una cara un poco pálida.

"No debiste comer tantos hot dogs." Dijo Tori poniendo su mano en la frente de Sam.

"Ooh la pobrecita esta mareada?." Sonrió maléficamente sacudiendo el contenedor donde estaban sentadas haciendo que Sam se mareara más.

"Jade no seas mala que no ves que Sam se siente mal."

"Y que? se lo merece." Dijo cruzándose de brazos, Sam no pudo aguantar más y sucedió lo que parecía inevitable, vomito y en las botas de Jade.

"Qué asco por qué hiciste eso?." Dijo levantando su pie izquierdo para ver que tanto vomito tenía en sus botas.

"Yo tampoco me siento bien". Dijo Tori quien al ver que Sam había vomitado también le dio ganas de vomitar.

"Oh no tu también?." Al terminar de decir esto Tori no puedo evitar vomitar en los zapatos de Jade.

"Genial". Dijo con cara de asco esperando que terminara el paseo, después de 5 minutos bajaron y el encargado del juego las vio y se tapo la nariz.

Jade se apresuro a caminar aun lugar donde hubiera una llave de agua para lavarse sus botas.

"Están bien?." Pregunto Cat acercándose a Sam y Tori.

"Si es solo que nos sentimos un poco mareadas en el juego."

"Enserio? pero no era de mucha emoción." Comento Beck.

"Si dímelo a mí." Dijo Jade quien regresaba toda mal oliente por el vomito.

"Jade parece que alguien vomito en ti." Dijo Cat entre risas.

"No shit." Contesto.

"Mejor vamos ya y tu monkye ni te acerques a mí de nuevo por qué no se dé que soy capaz la próxima vez que te vea."

"Genial parece que empeore las cosas." Murmuro Tori algo desesperada al no haber funcionado su idea.

**Vaya este capítulo me quedo algo largo jajaja, pero igual díganme que les pareció, Tori aun no logra que Jade y Sam se hagan amigas, y Jade solo busca una forma de deshacerse de Sam, habrá algo que las dos tengan en común aparte de Tori?. Hasta el sig. cap.**


	16. Algo en Comun

**Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero tratare de terminar la historia esta semana si puedo jejeje.**

**Gracias por leer :) y comentar.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

La semana continuaba y solo quedaban unos días para la presentación de la obra la cual sería el lunes.

Jade había tratado de arruinar la obra y saboteaba a Sam cada vez que podía, ella tenía que quedarse con el papel.

"_No puedes reiniciarme, eso no hará que estos sentimientos desaparezcan_." Dijo Tori en su papel.

"_Lo siento tengo que hacerlo, no puedo perder a Tamsim"_. Dijo volteando a ver una foto de Cat en su personaje.

En el momento de la despedida los personajes se besarían, así que esta era la escena que tanto quería Jade evitar.

Un balde de agua fría cayó encima de Sam quien volteo hacia arriba para ver que era Jade la que "sin querer" había tirado el agua, quien se seguía disculpado falsamente.

"Lo siento no era mi intención es que a veces soy muy torpe." Dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ya me tiene harta, el otro día cayo un saco de contra peso y casi me aplasta, antier mis zapatos tenían pedazos de vidrio y ayer mi vestuario estaba más chico de seguro que ella lo redujo."

"O puede ser que el comer de mas te haya afectado." Trato de defender a Jade.

Sam solo volteo con ira es sus ojos.

"O no jeje." Rio nerviosamente.

"Tal vez podemos hacer algo saliendo de la escuela sugirió". Tori al ver que Cat y Jade entraban al vestidor.

"No lo creo". Dijo rápidamente Jade.

"Ni yo." Dijo Sam secándose su cabello con una toalla.

"Pero podríamos."

"Ok por qué mejor no hablamos en privado." Sugirió Sam acercando a Jade

"No lo creo, yo contigo ni a la esquina voy."

"O pero si querrás hacerlo después de que te enseñe algo interesante."

"Genial". Dijo Tori sonriendo, seria acaso que Sam quiera hacer las paces con Jade?.

"Y adónde vamos?" Pregunto.

"No te emocione Tori es algo entre Sadako y yo".

Las dos salieron al patio trasero de la escuela donde no había muchos alumnos.

"Mira lo que tengo aquí". Dijo mostrando el celular a Jade

"Una foto tuya picándote la nariz?."

"Que?, ha no es eso." Dijo dando play a un video.

Era el video donde Jade decía cosas "lindas" de Tori, el que Cat había grabado.

Jade trato de arrebatarle el celular a Sam pero esta lo aparto.

"Y que vas a hacer con eso, Tori y yo somos novias es normal que diga cosas lindas de ella o algo así." Dijo algo nerviosa.

"Si pero sería divertido si lo subo a internet, o tu que crees?." Reto a Jade.

Jade abrió sus ojos a todo lo que dan.

"No te atreverías"

"Oh claro que si, de hecho eso hare." Dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular.

"Espera, espera, ok que quieres." Se cruzo de brazos.

"Pues muchas cosas pero solo pediré algo simple, deja que Tori y yo hagamos la obra."

"Que?, no".

"Entonces no te importara que de suba a este video?"

"No hagas nada precipitado." Insistió resignada.

"Ok hagan la estúpida obra."

"Vez que era fácil?". Dijo con sus brazos extendidos aun tenía el celular en su mano cuando un chico con una patineta paso chocando con Sam haciendo que el celular volara y callera en una pequeña fuente que tenia la escuela.

"Rayos, quítate de encima zopenco." Dijo tirando del chico para ir por su celular pero este ya estaba dañado por el agua.

Jade se acerco y sonrió de lado. "Bueno eso significa que ni de loca dejare que Tori y tu hagan la obra." Sentencio, y Sam no podía hacer nada al respecto su único as bajo la manga se había esfumado o más bien mojado.

Jade se aseguro que el video que tenia Cat en su celular no existiera mas así que no había nada que tuvieran en su contra por lo que continuaría tratando de arruinar la obra, por nada del mundo dejaría que Sam actuara con su Tori y menos que la besara.

"Que paso con Sam?." pregunto Tori después de clase a Jade

"Arreglaron sus problemas?". Pregunto Cat.

"No". Dijo Sam acercándose. "pero estuvimos cerca no?". Sonrió maliciosamente.

Jade se enojo en solo pensar de que Sam tuvo control sobre de ella por un momento.

"Las cosas se arreglarían si solo dejaras que la asesinara." Dijo Jade sacando un par de tijeras.

"Tú y quien mas." Incito Sam.

"Pero estuvieron cerca no?, eso significa algo cierto Cat?."

Cat solo dio un paso a tras no sabía que decir.

"Ya se sigamos con lo que habíamos dicho y vayamos las 4 a algún lugar juntas a pasear." Dijo entre risas, tratando de contagiar a Sam y Jade quien estabas bastante serias.

"No puedo." Dijo Sam. "Tengo algo que hacer saliendo de la escuela". Agrego.

"Si yo igual." Dijo Jade. "Ok entonces será mañana." Insistía.

"Déjalo ya Tori, no vamos a llevarnos bien por más que lo intentes".

"Si los zapatos ni a la fuerza entran." Dijo Sam.

Al final no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, así que Tori acompaño a Jade a lo que haría y Cat a Sam.

Al llegar Tori se dio cuenta de que había una fila considerada en la venta de unos boletos.

"Para que son pregunto?." Saliendo del auto junto a Jade para formarse en la fila.

"De un grupo que me gusta mucho." Dijo Jade.

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?." Sam se acerco a la fila era raro encontrarlas en ese lugar.

"Más bien que haces tú aquí monkye?." Se cruzo de brazos.

"Pues solo vine por unos boletos que se los encargue a mi prima la cual es muy buena consiguiendo todo tipo de cosas, a un precio claro."

"Espera." Dijo viendo el parche bordado en la blusa de Jade.

"También te gusta Ways to die?." Pregunto sorprendida.

"Es obvio si no, no estaría formada tratando de conseguir boletos." Dijo apuntando al parche.

"También es mi grupo favorito, sabes que también estará zombie girls?".

"Enserio había escuchado pero estaba por confirmar, que buena combinación."

"Si es cierto." Dijo Sam sonriendo.

_Que está pasando aquí?._ Pensó Tori al ver que Jade y Sam se hablaban amistosamente, al parecer habían encontrado algo en común, una banda de música?.

"Y quiénes son esos?." Pregunto Tori.

Jade y Sam voltearon a verla

"Como que no sabes quiénes son?". Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento no los conozco".

"Que? enserio Tori? Hasta yo los conozco". Dijo Cat.

"No es tan malo no saber digo no han de ser tan buenos."

"No dijiste eso." Comento enojada Jade

"Retráctate." Dijo Sam

Que acaso las dos eran unas groupies de estas bandas?.

"Muy mal Tori como no sabes las bandas de música que le gustan a tu novia y a tu mejor amiga."

Tori volteo a ver a Cat con un poco de enojo. "No me ayudes Cat." Dijo sarcásticamente.

"No me vayas a decir que no conoces a making machines". Pregunto Jade incrédulamente.

"O blacks plants." Agrego Sam.

"Pues no."

"Muy mal tenemos que educarte en música." Dijo Sam.

"Tienes razón."

Que estaba pasando ahora eran Jade y Sam las mejores amigas? Y era Tori quien no cuadraba entre ellas?.

"Bueno es mejor que nada." Dijo Tori suspirando.

Después de hacer filas como por 4 horas Jade y Tori no pudieron obtener boletos ya se habían agotado.

"Qué bueno que tu y Sam se hicieran amigas." Decía Tori quien estaba acostada en la cama de Jade.

Tori había ido a la casa de Jade ya que esta le enseñaría sus gustos en bandas de música.

"Si bueno, no es que aun seamos amigas, pero resulto no ser tan mala como pensé, al menos tiene buen gusto en bandas."-_Además de que dijo que conseguiría boletos para el concierto._ Murmuro acercándose a Tori recostándose a lado de ella.

"Y en amistades." Agrego Tori sonriendo.

"Mmmm eso no lo sé, no me consta." Dijo molestando.

"Hey!". Tori volteo a ver a Jade. "Solo bromeaba". Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de Tori por el mentón.

"Eso significa que me dejaras hacer la obra junto a Sam?."

"No eso es una cosa diferente." Se volteo.

"Como es eso?."

"Digo si en lugar de que tu y Sam, fuéramos Beck y yo dejarías que hiciéramos la obra?."

Tori lo pensó un rato y después contesto.

"Si por que confió en ti y en Beck, además sé que soy yo la que te gusta." Se acerco para besar la nariz de Jade.

"Si bueno yo no soy tu así que no estoy de a cuerdo."

"A no? Pues te aguantas." Dijo cruzándose de brazos no le gustaba la actitud de Jade.

"Eso lo veremos". Dijo sonriendo parecía tener un plan.

Al día siguiente en clases ya faltaba poco para la obra y no habían ensayado mucho, era raro pero había cosas que desaparecían o que se rompía, Tori sospechaba de Jade y con justa razón, no quería que hiciera esa estúpida obra.

Aun así Tori y Sam ensayaban.

Jade se acerco a Sikowitz y sugirió que ella y Beck deberían de tener una oportunidad aun que sea solo para ensayar.

"Ok Sam, Tori". Bajen del escenario.

"Que?, por qué?." Preguntó Tori.

"Su actuación es buena pero Jade me convenció de que viera la de ella y Beck así que ellos subirán al escenario y harán una parte de la obra".

"Ah si? Cual?".

"La ultima". Dijo Jade con una malvada sonrisa, si Tori quería jugar rudo ella también podía.

"Que?". Tori no parecía a gusto.

"Que pasa Vega dijiste que estarías totalmente de acuerdo si Beck y yo quedáramos en los papeles."

"Ok lo he decidido esto será una competencia esto agregar más especies al arroz y bueno que gane la mejor pareja."

"Oh en serio quieres hacer esto?. "Reto Tori a Jade

"Claro, que gane la mejor pareja ya escuchaste a Sikowitz."

"Muy bien Sam, vamos a ensayar en mi casa saliendo de la escuela."

"Que?" Ahora era Jade la que peguntaba en desacuerdo. "No lo harán."

"Claro que si." Tori tomo la mano de Sam y se fueron del escenario.

"Muy bien eso es lo que necesito." Decía el maestro loco.

"Beck también tenemos que ensayar."

"No puedo Jade, tengo algo que hacer al salir, lo siento." No era verdad pero no quería quedarse en medio de ellas dos, no quiera ser parte de su juego no otra vez.

"lo siento Tori no puedo ir a tu casa saliendo". Dijo Sam.

"Por qué?, ya escuchaste a Sikowitz, tenemos que ganar".

"Si lo sé pero mi madre me dijo que saliendo llegara directo a casa, según ella tiene una buena noticia para darme." Pauso. "y eso es raro en ella, al menos que eso signifique que haya comprado para comer albóndigas con espagueti."

"Mmm está bien, espero que mañana nos vaya bien en el ensayo, si no, adiós protagónicos y hola a Beck y Jade besándose, otra vez". Dijo con ironía.

"Jajaja cálmate lo haremos bien hemos estado ensayando, o bueno más o menos." Lo decía por las interrupciones de Jade.

"Hola mamá, cual es la noticia que tenias que darme." Pregunto Sam entrando al cuarto de motel en el que vivían, tirándose al sofá para prender la tv.

"Hola retoño pues que crees?". Decía con alegría.

"No seee."

"Pues que nos regresamos a Seattle el próximo mes."

"Que?." Sam se quedo estática.

"Como vez, regrese con Mauricio y pues ahora ya puedes estudian en Seattle."

"El próximo mes." Dijo reflexionando. "Pero faltan 9 días para eso". Agrego.

"Si, no es maravilloso."

"Si genial". No lo decía en serio ya que eso significaba que se despediría de Tori y de Cat, pero por el lado bueno vería a sus amigos de Seattle en especial a Carly.

"Ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Tori." Murmuro apagando el televisor.

Ya en casa de los Vega, Tori ensayaba en su cuarto, frente al espejo, mientras sonaba el timbre de su casa desesperadamente.

"Ay quien es esta vez, espero y no sea la demonio." Dijo Trina acercándose para abrir la puerta.

Y para su sorpresa no era Sam si no Jade.

"Genial el otro demonio." Dijo alejándose de la puerta dejándola abierta sabia que Jade entraría aun sin invitarla.

"Donde esta Tori y Sam?." Pregunto rápidamente echando un ojo a la casa.

"Que se yo han de estar en el cuarto de Tori."

"Ok". Jade subió las escaleras rápidamente y se acerco al la puerta del cuarto de Tori, se escuchaba la voz de Tori en el pasillo, estaba ensayando la obra reconoció las frases del guion.

"Espero no les moleste que vea su ensayo". Dijo Jade entrando sin avisar pero para su asombro solo vio a Tori ensayando sola.

"Jade! ." Grito Tori, al verla la había asustado.

"Que Tori". Dijo remedando la voz de Tori.

"Ash olvídalo." Se cruzo de brazos.

"Y la monkye?." Pregunto viendo alrededor.

"No esta aquí tenia cosas que hacer, y por qué no estás ensayando con Beck?." Cuestiono con curiosidad.

"También tenía cosas que hacer". Dijo sentándose en un pequeño sofá que tenía Tori en su cuarto.

"Mmm parece que nos plantaron."

"Si." Sonrió de lado la verdad estaba aliviada que Beck y Jade no estuvieran ensayando juntos, mismos pensamientos pasaran por la mente de Jade con respecto a Tori y Sam.

"Aun así estamos compitiendo he?." Advirtió Jade.

"Si lo sé." Dijo Tori acercándose a Jade sentándose en su regazo.

"Pero podríamos olvidarnos de eso por un rato." Sugirió Jade besando a Tori en el cuello.

"Te tomo la palabra." Contesto sonriendo.

"Por cierto, me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre".

"Tori". Murmuro en su oído, lo que la hizo sonreír.

"Deberías de llamarme siempre por mi nombre que por mi apellido, somos novias sabes."

"si pero te seguiré llamando Vega".

Las dos estuvieron un rato juntas pasando el tiempo hasta que se hizo tarde y Jade se tuvo que ir a casa.

Ya era viernes y Sikowitz quería ver la actuación de las dos parejas primero paso Sam y Tori.

Sam estaba un poco callada y pensativa la idea de irse a Seattle rondaba en su cabeza.

"Estas bien Sam?." Pregunto Tori un poco preocupada al ver el semblante de Sam.

"Si lo estaré". Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Las dos subieron al escenario y la escena era la penúltima la cual trataba de la despedida de los personajes.

Sam se había metido totalmente en el papel, tal vez porque se sentía algo melancólica ya que en unos días también tendría que despedirse de su preciada amiga Tori.

La actuación de Sam era muy buena incluso Tori estaba algo sorprendida claro sin romper su papel.

Las dos terminaron y Sikowitz aplaudió. "Eso era lo que quería ver, estuvieron geniales se quedan con los papeles."

"Que? y no notros que?." Grito Jade. "Pues ustedes ayudaron a que Tori y Sam actuaran mejor, y se les agradece su participación". Dijo el maestro aplaudiendo.

"Ash." Es todo lo que dijo Jade haciendo una rabieta cruzándose de brazos.

"No te pongas así West." Dijo Sam, era raro que la llamara por su apellido después de todo siempre le hablaba por apodos.

"Que quieres monkye?". Sam se acerco a Jade. "Darte esto". Dijo sacando un boleto, era el boleto para el concierto.

"Es lo que creo que es?." Dijo dando un brinco de emoción.

"Así es, le dije a mi prima y lo pudo conseguir."

"Es genial." Decía sonriendo.

"Si es genial y el mío?." Pregunto Tori acercándose.

"Lo siento solo pude conseguir 3".

"Tres?".- "si el mío el de Cat y el ultimo que fue un favor, para Jade, lo siento Tori."

"Ahh." Dijo algo decepcionad también quería ir aunque no conocía muy bien a las bandas, quería ir con Jade.

Cuando Jade se fue Sam se acerco a Tori.

"Tori quieres ir al concierto?"- "si". Dijo entusiasmada.

"Espera, pero creí que ya no tenias boletos." Dijo confusa.

"Si pero tu espérame mañana en la entrada del concierto yo iré por ti." Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Espera, conozco esa mirada." Dijo pausando al ver la cara de Sam.

"Es cuando se te ocurre una loca idea y al final terminamos en problemas."

"Esta vez no vamos a terminar en problemas."

"Lo sabía, que es?." Pregunto resignada.

"Mañana te digo nos vemos a las 7 en la entrada del concierto".

"Ok, ya que." En verdad quería ir con Jade al concierto, así que aceptaría cualquiera que fuera el plan de Sam para poder entrar.

**Ya tengo terminado el sig cap. así que lo posteare pronto. **


	17. You Rock

**Como prometí, aquí el siguiente capítulo, según yo iba a terminar la historia esta semana pero como que estoy batallando en el último capítulo, bueno pues como siempre gracias por sus comentarios. 3 3**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Ya era sábado en la noche, Jade y Cat ya estaban en el lugar del concierto.

"Y Sam?." Pregunto Cat viendo a los lados tratando de encontrarla.

"No se, no me dijo a qué hora llegaría."

"Mándale un mensaje." Sugirió Jade.

"Lo haría pero el celular de Sam no funciona."

"Es cierto". Recordó que se había mojado.

"La esperaremos en la entrada."

Por otro lado Tori llegaba al lugar y se escondía de Cat y Jade, no quería que se enteraran de la locura que era seguro que Sam la haría hacer.

"Buu." Dijo alguien por detrás de Tori haciendo que brincara del susto.

"Sam, me asustaste." Expresó dándole un pequeño golpe con la palma de su mano en el brazo de Sam.

Sam solo sonrió. "Bueno y cuál es tu idea para poder entrar. "

"Te lo diré en un rato, deja me reúno con Cat y West, y regreso en un rato."

"Entonces solo espero aquí, en este lugar, obscuro, frio y mal oliente." Dijo poniendo una puppy face.

"No tardo". Contesto negando con su cabeza y caminó a la entrada donde estaban Cat y Jade.

"Holis Sam".

"Hola Cat, West." Saludo.

"Hola Puckett."

El ambiente se puso un poco extraño, Sam llamando a Jade por su apellido y Jade a Sam por el suyo, era algo un poco raro, ya que siempre se habían llamado por apodos.

"Deberíamos de entrar". Dijo Cat al ver que nadie decía nada.

"Si tienes razón." Las 3 caminaron y dieron sus boletos en la entrada, Tori aún seguía afuera viendo por una pequeña rejilla, el lugar se estaba llenando de jóvenes.

"Aún es temprano." Dijo Sam

"Si hay que escoger un buen lugar."

"Pero que no sea enfrente ya que si hay slam terminaremos aplastadas por un montón de weirdos." Comento Jade al ver varios chicos así.

"tienes razón, este lugar parece estar bien." Se detuvieron.

"Si, se alcanza a ver bien el escenario". Dijeron para después de un rato sentarse en el piso para no cansarse tan rápido.

"Voy al baño". Dijo Sam. "y yo por algo de tomar." Menciono Jade "yo te acompaño". Cat se fue con Jade así que Sam aprovecho para ir por Tori quien aun esperaba detrás de una cerca, no muy lejos de la entrada.

"Hey Tori por aquí." Indico susurrando y haciendo señas a Tori.

"Sam." También hizo una señal al verla acercándose a la reja.

"Como voy a entrar al concierto?".

"Simple, solo tengo que quitar esta tabla y podrás pasar por aquí, digo eres bastante." Hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando que Tori era muy delgada.

"En serio?, y que tal si alguien nos descubre digo recuerdas como nos fue la última vez que entre a un lugar sin boleto."

"No te preocupes conozco a uno de los de seguridad y distraerá a los demás mientras entras."

"Pero." Dijo dudando.

"Quieres ver el concierto o no?".

"Si, está bien".

"Pues apúrate." Tori se agacho y trato de pasar de lado por la grieta que Sam había creado al quitar una de las tablas.

"Rápido que creo que alguien viene"

"Eso hago pero creo que me atore"

"Que?".- "si, ayúdame." Sam se acercó y tiro del brazo de Tori para poder zafarla y las dos cayeron al piso, Tori ya estaba dentro.

"Oigan ustedes, que hacen?". Grito uno de seguridad.

"Rápido corre".- " Si".

Sam tomo a Tori de la mano y las dos corrieron lejos perdiéndose entre la multitud, sin embargo a Tori se le había caído su identificación de la escuela.

El guardia se acercó al lugar y vio la credencial en el piso y volteo a ver que una de las tablas de la cerca estaba mal puesta.

"Creo que tenemos un break in, y se llama Victoria Vega asiste a Hollywood Arts, descripción, delgada, tez morena, cabello café, si alguien la ve repórtela." Comunico por la radio advirtiendo al demás personal de seguridad.

"Eso estuvo cercas." Señalo Tori.

Sam solo recobraba su aliento cuando una voz las asusto.

"Hey!". Las dos se asustaron pero al momento de ver que eran Cat y Jade se aliviaron.

"Tori hola, que bueno que viniste al concierto." Dijo Cat sonriendo.

"Si, pero como le hiciste para entrar pensé que los boletos ya estaban agotados".

"Sam me ayudo a entrar al concierto"

"Si." Dijo volteando a ver a Tori.

"Y como?." Pregunto Jade con sus manos en la cintura sabia de lo que Sam era capaz.

"Pues con un boleto, no es como si hubieran entrado por algún lugar de la cerca, cierto?." Expreso Cat haciéndolo algo obvio.

"Si jajaja al final Sam consiguió un boleto para mi".

"Mmm está bien, el concierto esta por comenzar no se separen." Comento Jade tomando la mano de Tori.

Las cuatro se acomodaran en un lugar, las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó.

"Esta genial no?." Grito Jade al oído de Tori quien solo escuchaba la música.

"Que?."- "Olvídalo"

"Que?". Dijo nuevamente, con tanto ruido no escuchaba la voz de Jade, después de un rato la canción termino y la banda se retiraba en un intermedio.

"Chicas quiero ir al baño". Dijo Cat cruzando sus piernas.

"Yo igual, te acompaño". Comento Jade.

"Tori vamos a ir al baño". "qué?, van con el rebaño?".

"Creo que se quedó un poco sorda." Dijo Sam.

"No estas acostumbrada a venir a concierto de rock cierto?".

"Que, acalambrada?. No estoy bien". Grito como si fuera una anciana que sufre de sordera.

"Si se ve." Pauso Jade viendo a Sam a los ojos. "Cuida a Tori voy a ir con Cat al baño"

"Déjamelo a mí." Sonrió, al parecer ella y Jade ya eran algo así como amigas.

"Oye ya puedo escuchar!." Exclamo Tori.

"Si pero no grites." Contesto Sam.

Las luces se volvieron apagar y salió el siguiente grupo el cual comenzó con una canción bastante pesada.

"Tori será mejor que te quedes cerca puede que haya slam." Le dijo al oído.

"Slam? que es eso?". Y antes de que pudiera responder, el slam comenzó, primero no estaba tan pesado, pero luego varios se alocaron así que Sam agarro la mano de Tori para que no se separaran. La canción y el slam término y las dos acabaron en un lugar diferente, pero afortunadamente Cat y Jade vieron a Sam desde lejos y se acercaron.

"Se perdieron el slam." Dijo acomodándose su cabello.

"Eso parece". Dijo Jade.

"Y Tori?." Pregunto Cat

"Está aquí". Dijo jalando la mano que tenía sostenida pero no era la de Tori era de un extraño chico.

"Giack". Exclamo soltando al chico quien se quedo embobado viéndolas.

"Desaparece". Grito Sam y el chico corrió.

"Donde esta Tori entonces?."

"Vamos a otro lugar." Las tres se fueron de la pista y caminaron al lugar cerca de los baños para poder platicar ya que la música estaba muy fuerte.

"Deja ver si entiendo, te encargue a Tori un momento y tu la perdiste?." Dijo con enojo en su voz.

"No es que la haya perdido solo que Tori se separó y…".

"O sea que la perdiste." Indico Cat.

"Bueno si pero fue culpa del slam".

"Hay que separarnos para encontrarla."

"Yo buscare en los otros baños". Dijo Cat. "y yo cerca de la salida". Sugirió Sam.

"voy a ir donde venden las bebidas."Las tres se separaron y después de un rato.

"Están locos como pueden empujarse así." Decía Tori quejándose, el slam la había llevado bastante lejos de la duela.

"Dónde estoy?". Se preguntó viendo alrededor estaba algo oscuro y había unos chicos sentados en un viejo sofá comiendo y bebiendo.

"Hola saben cómo regreso al escenario b?". Se acercó para preguntar, aun y cuando los chicos se vean algo amenazadores.

Todos voltearon a verla, y de repente Tori sintió escalofríos un chico se acercó rodeando con su brazo el hombro de esta.

"Para que quieres ir al escenario b?".

"Mis amigas están ahí esperándome y una sabe artes marciales y la otra es una psicópata y la otra". Pauso. "bueno sabe arañar."

Los chicos rieron al escuchar a Tori. "será mejor que me vaya". Trato de zafarse pero otro chico se puso al lado de ella.

"La fiesta está aquí, mejor llámalas y dile que estas en el ala oeste."

"Si buena idea". Dijo nerviosamente sacando su celular marcando a Jade.

"Tori? Donde estas?, estas bien?." Pregunto preocupada.

"Si todo bien, estoy en lo que parece ser la ala oeste."

"Que estas donde?."

"En el ala oeste." Repitió.

"Rayos, quédate ahí y no aceptes nada de lo que te den a tomar o comer."

"Por qué?."

"No te muevas." Jade se reunió con Cat y Sam, así que las 3 fueron por Tori al ala oeste.

"Hey no quieres algo de comer amiga?." Dijo uno de los chicos riendo.

"Si toma esta galleta."- "Gracias" Dijo tomándola.

"Huele raro." Se acordó de las palabras de Jade que no comiera o bebiera nada de lo que le ofrecieran.

"Gracias pero no gracias". Trato de regresarla.

"Vamos solo una mordida te hará sentir bien".

"Mmm ok." Se sintió obligada a comerla al ver que todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en el lugar la veían.

"De que es?". Pregunto dándole una mordía, nadie contesto pero todos rieron.

"Mmm es realmente buena".

Los chicos rieron nuevamente. "Está hecha con ingrediente naturales."

"La llamamos galleta feliz." Dijo uno de los chicos riendo.

"Si es orgánica." Todos parecían high.

"Tori!". Grito Jade acercándose.

Tori había consumido toda la galleta y estaba también recostada en el sillón platicando de tonterías y riendo con los chicos

"Estas bien?". Pregunto Sam.

"Hola Sam cuanto tiempo sin vernos." Dijo entre risas.

"Que le hicieron?". Pregunto Cat algo preocupada.

"habla tonterías, comiste o bebiste algo?." Se acercó a Tori.

"Solo una galleta mamá." Seguía riendo.

"es esta la chica que te ayudo a colarte en el concierto?". Tori les había dicho a los chicos que se había pasado por la cerca.

"no es aquella de allá, pero no es tan problemática como parece". Dijo señalando a Sam.

"Qué? Se coló al concierto?". Pregunto Jade.

"No es cierto, es solo la galleta hablando." Dijo Sam.

"Nos vamos ya." Jade tiro a Tori por su brazo ayudándola a levantarse pero al final los dos terminaron en el piso.

"Ayúdenme." Decía Jade desde el piso con Tori encima de ella riendo como loca.

Cat y Sam ayudaron a levantar a Tori y caminaron hacia la salida.

"Sam, nunca te agradecí por ayudarme a entrar al concierto verdad." Decía mientras salían del lugar. "Es a mi prima a la que debemos de agradecer." Dijo al ver que Jade se le quedaba viendo feo.

"Ni tampoco por ayudarme a conquistar a Jade." Dijo abrazando a Sam. "Si lo harás luego." Se zafo del abrazo.

"A dónde vamos? la fiesta esta para el otro lado." Dijo tratando de soltarse.

"No Tori, espera." Cat la sostuvo. "ya es hora de irnos".

"Te llevare a casa." Dijo Sam. "Wow esa es una propuesta muy indecorosa Sam, recuerda que estoy saliendo con Jade."

"Solo salgamos de aquí". Dijo Sam rodando sus ojos.

"esa es la chica!." Grito un guardia acercándose.

"Que pasa señor." Pregunto Tori.

"Tu eres Victoria Vega?, se te cayo esto cuando cruzaste la cerca."

"Que? No solo estábamos orinando." Dijo Sam lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Si gracias por recuperarla." Tomo la credencial y las tres caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron arrastrando a Tori al auto de Jade.

"Fiuh estuvo cerca." Dijo Sam limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

Jade abrió la puerta del auto e introdujo a Tori dentro, Cat y Sam también entraron.

"No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Tori en su casa en ese estado." Dijo Jade.

"Está diciendo incoherencias". Comento Cat desde el asiento trasero donde Tori también estaba, quien jugaba con el cabello de Cat masticándolo. "Este caramelo sabe raro". Menciono Tori riendo.

"Supongo que hablare a su casa y le diré a sus padres que se quedara conmigo."

"Podemos hacer una pijamada". Dijo Cat.

"O mejor un trio". Dijo abrazando a Cat.

"Espera Tori me haces cosquillas".

"Hey! que está pasando allá atrás." Grito Jade.

"Tu también quieres un abrazo Jade?" Pregunto abrazando a Jade por el cuello desde atrás del asiento.

"Espera no me dejas ver, ni respirar." Jade no podía mantener el volante en una dirección así que el auto se movía de carril, Tori la estaba ahogando.

"Vamos a morir". Gritaba Cat asustada, mientras que Sam trataba de hacer que Tori soltara a Jade.

"Ya me canse." Dijo soltando a Jade recostándose en el asiento trasero de nuevo.

"Eso estuvo cercas". Menciono Jade.

"No me agrada la Tori high." Dijo Cat llorando.

"Únete al club". Menciono con ironía Sam.

Jade dejo a Sam y a Cat en sus casas y llamo al padre de Tori quien al final consintió que se quedara en su casa.

Tori no podía sostenerse bien en pie estaba algo mareada, un no se pasaba el efecto de la galleta, así que Jade la ayudo a subir las escaleras y la llevo a su cuarto dejándola caer en su cama.

"Vaya estas bastante pesada."

"Jajaja ven y acuéstate conmigo." Dijo Tori estirando sus brazos.

Jade se puso un poco roja al pensar en eso, lo que Tori decía tenia doble sentido así que corrió al baño a lavarse la cara.

"Calma Jade no es como si no te hubieras recostado antes en la cama con Tori, is no big deal."Dijo para después salir del baño, Tori parecía dormida, se quitó sus botas y su ropa para ponerse su pijama pero en ese momento Tori alzo su cabeza y vio como Jade se desvestía.

"Estamos jugando a desvestirnos". Dijo con voz infantil quitándose sus zapatos para rápidamente quitarse su blusa.

"Espera". Dijo Jade quien ya estaba en ropa interior, al ver que Tori quería quitarse su sostén

"Por qué?, tú ya estas desnuda, oh ya se quieres quitarme tú la ropa".

"Nadie va a desnudar a nadie." Dijo algo desesperada, esta Tori no era la que ella conocía.

"Por qué no?." Pregunto abrazando a Jade atrayéndola hacia ella tirándola en la cama.

"Tori espera esta no eres tú". Dijo Jade al sentir la mano de Tori en su pierna.

"A no?, entonces quién soy?". Cuestiono besando a Jade en el cuello.

"Es la galleta feliz hablando". Dijo Jade cerrando sus ojos, sentía debilidad en sus brazos y no hizo nada para detener a Tori quien seguía besándola.

"Espera." Dijo Tori deteniéndose. "Que?". Pregunto Jade abriendo sus ojos.

"Deja me quito esto también". Se desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y tiro de él aventándolo a cualquier parte del cuarto, para después comenzar a besar a Jade en su clavícula y masajear su muslo con su mano.

"Espera". Dijo Jade.

"Si, tienes razón". Pauso Tori, Jade se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso.

"También tenemos que quitarnos la ropa interior."

"No, esto no está bien". Negó con su cabeza.

"Que parte no está bien, esta?." Dijo moviendo su mano del muslo de Jade subiendo hasta su abdomen. "O esta?." Besaba el cuello de Jade.

"Shit!, ninguna". Dijo apartando a Tori. "No creo que esto esté bien, siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti." Señalo con sus manos.

Tori tomo las manos de Jade y las contuvo contra la cama.

"Como yo lo veo soy yo la que está tomando ventaja". Dijo riendo en la oreja de Jade.

Jade estaba algo excitada pero no podía dejar que su primera vez con Tori fuera después der un concierto y estando Tori totalmente drogada, así que empujo a Tori con la poca fuerza que le quedaba haciendo que callera, se levanto de la cama y agarro su pijama, se acerco a Tori quien aún seguía en el piso.

"Eso me dolió, por qué lo hiciste Jade?". Se levanto del piso y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

"Es tu culpa de repente te pusiste toda cariñosita y yo". No termino su frase tenía la cara roja.

"Pues es tu culpa que me pusiera así, no se si te has dado cuenta pero, you rock en esa ropa interior". Dijo guiñando un ojo haciendo que Jade se sonrojara más, tratando de tapar su cuerpo con sus manos.

"Como sea dormiré en el sofá de la sala." Decía mientras se ponía su pijama.

"No espera, no quiero dormir sola".

Jade volteo y dijo. "Dormiré contigo".

"Genial". Dijo tratando de quitarse la poca ropa que tenia.

"Pero no haremos nada más que dormir". Sentencio.

"Que?!".Renegó. "Si y punto es eso o dormiré en el sofá".

"Ok ya que". Dijo Tori resignada tapándose con la sabana, Jade se recostó en el otro lado de la cama algo lejos del alcance de Tori, pero esta rápidamente se acerco a Jade y la abrazo por la cintura.

"Tori que dijimos?".

"No puedo abrazarte?".

"Nada de contacto físico". Volvió a sentenciar agarrando una de las varias almohadas que tenia poniéndola en medio de las dos.

"Que haces?"

"Una pared no puedes pasar estas almohadas, entendido?".

"entendido". Contesto con cara de regañada.

"Buenas noches". Dijo recostándose cerrando sus ojos.

"Buenas noches". Contesto Tori, las dos terminaron dormidas cada quien en su lado de la cama.

**Ahora si que me pase, este cap. es el más largo jeje (hasta ahorita), espero les haya gustado, a mí sí, y pasando a otro tema ya vieron la serie de Sam & Cat está bastante irreverente pero divertida jaja véanla.**


	18. Diciendo Adios

**Ejem me tarde en decidir si cambiar o no lo que pasaría y es que se me dificulto poner un final en este punto, así que me esperare a ver si me sale el final por lo pronto supongo que continuare la historia hasta que salga.**

**Gracias por comentar me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

A la mañana siguiente era Jade quien abrazaba a Tori por la cintura.

"Que hora es?". Se preguntaba Tori al despertarse con un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana al cuarto de Jade.

Volteo alrededor no reconocía el lugar después de un rato giro y vio a Jade abrazándola y a ella en ropa interior.

"Que diablos paso". Dijo algo agitada viendo alrededor, este no era su cuarto era el cuarto de Jade.

Estaba algo asustada no sabía que hacer, si despertar a Jade y preguntarle que había pasado.

"Espera que paso?". Dijo pausando sus pensamientos los cuales divagaban.

"En el concierto nos separamos y llegue con eso chicos raros, después comí esa galleta y luego Sam y Cat me ayudaron a levantarme cuando me caí, y recuerdo que Jade me ayudo a subir las escaleras, después Jade quitándose la ropa y luego".

Se tapo la cara con sus manos, estaba avergonzada acaso ella y Jade habían tenido intimidad y lo peor es que ella no lo recordaba.

Jade murmuro algo, estaba a punto de despertarse así que Tori entro en pánico y corrió al baño.

"Que hago, que hago". Decía desesperada, no podía ver a Jade a la cara después de lo que paso, lo que sea que haya pasado y que no recordaba.

Jade se levanto y vio que Tori no estaba dormida así que se estiro y fue directo al baño el cual estaba cerrado.

"Tori estas ahí?. "

"He? Si salgo en un momento." Contesto cubriéndose con una toalla, no iba a salir en ropa interior.

Tori salió del baño y Jade entro como si nada a este, ella no parecía estar apenada por nada, "entonces tal vez no pasó nada". Dijo entre dientes algo aliviada.

Jade salió del baño y se seco la cara con una toalla. "Quieres usar la regadera te puedo prestar ropa para que te cambies y después de desayunar te llevo a tu casa." Sugirió Jade.

"Si." Dijo Tori mirando al piso no podía ver a Jade a la cara.

"Estas muy callada hoy ayer hablabas mucho." Se burlo un poco al recordar la actitud atrevida de Tori.

Tori no dijo nada seguía mirando al piso. "Que pasa?". Pregunto acercándose a Tori la cual retrocedió.

"Jade que paso anoche?". Dijo levantando la mirada.

Tori tenia un semblante de preocupación eso le pareció gracioso a Jade, anoche era ella la que había sufrido con la actitud de Tori, era su turno de hacerla sufrir un poco.

"Fuimos a un concierto". Dijo acercándose a su closet para tomar algo de ropa.

"Si eso ya se pero me refiero". Pauso, no podía decirlo. "A que te refieres?".

"Pues digo entre nosotras que paso anoche?".

"No recuerdas? Fue algo maravilloso". Dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la cara de susto que ponía Tori.

"O sea que tu y yo, las dos, tuvimos se..se…sex..". No pudo mencionarlo su cara se había tornado roja que parecía que echaba humo.

Jade se acerco a Tori y la rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos.

"Sexo?." Murmuro al oído.

Al escuchar eso Tori cayo al piso de rodillas estaba en shock.

"Jajaja no es cierto". Dijo Jade riendo a carcajadas de solo ver la reacción de Tori.

"Que?, estabas bromeando?." Volteo a ver a Jade quien seguía riendo.

"Si, solo dormimos".

"En serio?". Cuestiono aliviada.

"Si, pero me imagino que no recuerdas mucho digo como se te ocurre comer una galleta con marihuana".

"Eso era?".- "Si, nos preocupaste, además de que actuabas raro, de ahora en adelante si te digo que no aceptes nada de extraños que vas a hacer?."

"No lo voy a aceptar". Contesto negando con sus manos para después levantarse del piso.

"Entonces te bañas tu primero?, o las dos al mismo tiempo?". Dijo arqueando una ceja acercándose a Tori dándole el cambio de ropa.

"Jade!".- " Jajaja". Rio nuevamente era divertido molestar a Tori, después de todo ayer la que había sufrido era ella_. La venganza es dulce._ Pensó.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar Jade llevo a Tori a su casa despidiéndose.

Y así llego el lunes día de la obra, que Jade al final no pudo evitar que pasara.

"Hey Puckett". La llamado desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"what up". Contesto moviendo la cabeza.

"Puede que ya te tolere, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con que hagas la obra y menos con que beses a Tori".

"Otra vez la burra al trigo, yo no se por que te alarmas si solo es un beso en la frente".

"Que?". Dijo extrañada.

"Si mira". Saco el guión de su mochila y le enseño el párrafo a Jade.

"Es verdad". Decía leyendo lo que estaba en paréntesis y en letras pequeñas (beso en la frente).

"Lo vez, contenta ahora." Señalo con sus manos.

"No". Dijo sonriendo, si estaba aliviada de saber que solo seria un beso en la frete no le gustaba la idea pero era mejor que en los labios.

"Será mejor que nos preparemos ya que falta poco para que comience la obra". Comento Sam.

Las dos caminaron hacia el teatro donde Tori y demás chicos ya estaban preparando la escenografía y ensayando.

"Hola Tori". La saludo Sam

"Hola Sam, Jade". Se acerco dándole un beso corto en los labios a Jade.

"Esperen como es que están juntas y se toleran?". Pregunto algo confundida normalmente estarían peleando y mas por lo de la obra.

"Por qué le enseñe a West esto". Le mostro lo mismo a Tori quien solo rio al leer el guion.

"Tú lo sabías todo este tiempo Sam?".

"Si". Contesto riendo. "Y por qué no dijiste nada".

"No sé, es que era divertido ver a West sufriendo."

"Yo te voy a hacer sufrir". Dijo remangando su suéter.

"Jade espera, no estas más tranquila al saber que solo será un beso en la frente?". Trato de clamarla.

"Si como sea." Dijo volteando. "Hay que prepararnos para la obra". Continuo.

Ya casi era la hora y el teatro se llenaba de alumnos, ya todos estaban listos así que la obra comenzó.

Todo iba muy bien la actuación era muy buena, Cat impresiono con su actuación de antagonista, y los demás chicos con el escenografía, las luces y música, la obra ya estaba por culminar, era la ultima escena.

Sam salió al escenario era la parte en que se despediría del personaje de Tori

"_No puedes reiniciarme, eso no hará que estos sentimientos desaparezcan_." Dijo Tori en su papel.

"_Lo siento tengo que hacerlo, no puedo perder a Tamsim"_. Dijo volteando a ver una foto de Cat en su personaje, Sam pauso un por un momento y eso puso suspenso a lo que diría, Tori se puso nerviosa acaso a Sam se le había olvidado lo que seguía?, pero no era eso, Sam aun estaba algo afectada por su partida, la cual era pasado mañana. Termino su frase y en lugar de besar a Tori en la frente la beso en los labios.

La obra termino en esta escena, se bajo el telón y todos aplaudieron, todos menos Jade,

"Que diablos". Murmuro cerrando sus manos fuertemente.

Tori estaba lago confusa no estaba preparada para eso, no hace mucho Sam le había mostrado el guión y el beso era en la frente no?.

"Sam que fue lo que paso?". Pregunto Tori algo confundida, mientras estaban en los vestidores.

"No lo se yo, me deje llevar". Dijo, al parecer sus sentimientos estaban confundidos debido a su partida.

"Yo también me voy a dejar llevar". Dijo Jade entrando abruptamente para asesinar a Sam.

"Espera Jade". Dijo Tori deteniéndola.

"No la defiendas primero dice que el beso es en la frente y luego va y te besa en los labios, quien diablos crees que eres he?". Apunto a Sam con su dedo.

Sam se enojo al escuchar a Jade, no le gustaba que le gritaran y menos de esa forman.

"Pues paso y ya, supéralo". Dijo saliendo del lugar.

"Si eso es huye, Tori no podrá retenerme por mucho tiempo". Indico amenazando a Sam.

"Tranquilízate Jade." Decía Tori sosteniéndola, la integridad de Sam corría peligro no podía dejarla ir.

"Porque la defiendes, es que tu también querías besarla?". Pregunto calmándose, al sentir que Jade ya no ponía fuerza Tori la soltó.

"No es eso, de hecho también me tomo por sorpresa, déjame hablar con Sam, desde el viernes esta rara".

"Has lo que quieras". Dijo alejándose de Tori quien solo suspiro.

Primero iría a ver a Sam para aclarar las cosas y después lidiaría con los celos de Jade.

"Sam que paso?". Pregunto al encontrarla sentada ceca de la fuete.

"No es gran cosa solo fue de actuación". Dijo rodando sus ojos, por que le tomaban mucha importancia?.

"No me parecía que así lo fuera". Comento sentándose a un lado.

"Bueno es que me deje llevar por el ambiente como ya había dicho".

"A que te refieres con eso?"

"A de ser porque estoy algo sentimental o algo así". Menciono con mucho esfuerzo le era difícil admitir tal cosa.

"Algo te paso?, desde el viernes estas un poco rara".

"Tori voy a regresar a Seattle". Dijo poniendo una cara seria, raro en Sam.

Un silencio se creó entre las dos, Tori procesaba lo que Sam le había dicho

"Bueno di algo no te quedes solo mirándome como un bicho raro."

" Cuando?" .-"Que?" .- "Cuando te vas?". Pregunto con una voz apagada.

"Mañana". Murmuro

"Qué? Y no pudiste decírmelo antes?". Dijo levantándose de un salto.

"No grites, y si no te dije antes era por que no quería que actuaras raro conmigo en mis últimos días, tanto al ensayar en la obra como en el concierto y en la presentación, además no soy muy buena con las despedidas y eso".

"A eso te referías con dejarte llevar?."

"Si creo que estaba algo así como susceptible o no se por eso lo hice lo siento no quería meterte en problemas con West".

"Lo sé." Se volvió a sentar.

"Y a quien más le has dicho que te vas?".

"A nadie más". Aun no podía creer que le diría adiós a Tori y a esta rara escuela.

"Ni siquiera a Cat?".

"No, quería decirte a ti primero."

"Y que haremos con respecto al beso?".

"No podemos hacer nada lo hecho, hecho esta". Dijo Tori.

"Se que no puedo revertirlo, pero deja que hable con West, tratare de arreglarlo".

"No creo que sea buena idea, al menos que quieras morir joven". Pausó. "Deja que se calme y yo hablare con ella." Refirió tomando su mano.

"Ok". Así acordaron paso el día y Tori se acerco a Jade quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas en la hora de la comida.

"Jade." Pero esta no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a ver a Tori.

"Ya hable con Sam". Al escuchar el nombre volteo a verla con ojos de psicópata.

"Espera pero no es lo que crees es que Sam estaba algo sentimental ya que regresara a Seattle". Dijo nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos.

Jade no dijo nada solo procesaba lo que Tori le había dicho, era acaso que la amenaza desaparecería?, era un milagro, lo que tanto había pedido por fin se cumplía.

"Si pero eso no es una justificación". Contesto Jade.

"Lo se pero, Sam y yo solo somos amigas, tu sabes que la que me gusta aquí eres tú".

"Lo dices en serio?". Se levanto de la mesa poniéndose enfrente de Tori

"Si". Contesto abrazando a Jade quien le regreso el abrazo pero más fuerte que la asfixiaba.

"Ok ya puedes soltarme". Las palabras apenas salieron de la boca de Tori.

Jade soltó Tori quien se recargo en la mesa para no caer al suelo debido al dolor y a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

"oh lo siento te apreté muy fuerte?".

"No estoy bien jejeje". Dijo riendo poniéndose derecha, haciendo como si no le doliera.

"Y cuando se ira?".

"Sam?".- "No la reina Isabel, si Puckett quien más".

"Pues pasado mañana".

"Mmm es algo precipitado". Dijo reflexionando no esperaba que la molestia se fuera tan rápido.

"No me digas que también vas a extrañar a Sam, digo al final se hicieron amigas no?". Indico sonriendo mientras pellizcaba una mejilla de Jade.

Jade volteo a ver a Tori y sonrió. "Espera esa sonrisa no me gusta". Dijo Tori aterrorizada.

Alzo sus brazos. "Abrazo!". Ordeno, así que Tori se acerco y dejo que Jade la abrazara nuevamente esta vez era con más fuerza.

"Lo que acabas de decir".

"Entiendo no lo diré de nuevo". Dijo sin aire.

"Buena chica".

"o tal vez si". Rio retando a Jade quien ya la había soltado.

"Quieres otro?".-" No aun no me recupero". Dijo jalando aire.

"Entonces estamos bien?". Indago antes de acercarse a Jade de nuevo.

"Si, supongo, lo dejare pasar". Dijo cruzándose de brazos después de todo Sam se iría a si que no causaría más problemas, a lo que Tori sonrió.

Ya estando en clases Cat se acerco a Jade y Tori. "Saben que Sam se irá a Seattle?".

"Si, nos dijo apenas".

Volteo a ver a Jade y dijo con ternura. "Que mal y apenas que Jade y Sam se habían hecho amigas".

Una vena de la frente Jade se exalto, Cat también decía las mismas tonteras que Tori con referentica a ser amiga de Sam.

"Cat quieres un abrazo?". Pregunto Jade.

"No, Cat está bien". Se apresuro a decir Tori, escondiendo a Cat detrás de ella, no quería que sufriera lo mismo que ella hace un momento.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Cat dijo algo.

"Ya sé porque no le hacemos una fiesta de despedida mañana". Sugirió dando un pequeño brinco de alegría.

"Tienes razón buena idea y donde?."

"Pues en tu casa". Sugirió Cat.

"Ok le pediré permiso a mis padres".

"Yo no creo que sea buena idea". Dijo Jade, comentario que Cat y Tori ignoraron.

"Si yo invitare a los demás chicos".

"O sea lo único que hizo Puckett es causar problemas y ustedes piensan hacerle una fiesta?".

"Le diré a Trina que me lleva al mall a comprar cosas para la fiesta".

"También hay que decirle a Sam".

"Que no me escucharon?". Pregunto Jade algo irritada, las dos ya estaban muy entusiasmadas.

"Jade me ayudaras verdad?, hay muchas cosas por hacer". Dijo tomando las manos de Jade.

Jade suspiro parecía que nada de lo que dijera era razón suficiente para detener la "fiesta". B_ueno por lo menos es de despedida_. Pensó.

"Pues ya que". Dijo resignada.

"Sam te estaba buscando". Menciono Tori quien agarro a Sam de improviso mientras tomaba agua del servidor.

"Para qué?". Se limpio sus labios con la manga de su suéter.

"Pues mañana haremos una fiesta de despedida en tu honor, Cat y Jade me ayudaran con los preparativos".

"Que?, también West, no está enojada? ya sabes por lo de". Señalo con su dedo a Tori y a ella.

"Si estaba pero ya lo arreglamos".-"En serio?".

"Sip, y con respecto a la fiesta". Agarro a Sam del brazo.

"Olvídalo, no me gustan esa cosas, son ridículas". Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolcillos.

"Habrá comida".

"Entonces si voy". Dijo apresuradamente, donde haya comida y si es gratis Sam se apuntaba.

Cat le dijo a varios chicos de la escuela y a sus amigos, así que todos irían, Tori le pidió a Trina que la llevara al centro comercial y Cat las acompaño para comprar las cosas.

Apenas y si podían cargar las bolsas las cuales dejaron en la cajuela del auto, Trina condujo de regreso a su casa donde bajaron las bolsas.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana después de la escuela para arreglar las cosas para la fiesta". Dijo Cat _despidiéndose_.

"Si". Tori entro a su casa pensado que maña habría muchas cosas por hacer.

**Si weno no es el último capítulo obvio jeje pero es que no me viene un buen final o.O awkward!, hasta el siguiente cap.**


	19. Nos volveremos a ver

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, me tarde en actualizar y eso que ya lo había terminado pero es que con mis clases y ensayos no había podido subirlo, sorry.**

**Bueno pues gracias por sus comentarios me hacen reír jajaja, muy buenos.**

**Vitorious no me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente en HA.

"Y ya tienen todo lo necesario?".Pregunto André, era la hora del descanso y todos estaban reunidos.

"Si". Contesto Cat. "Lo dejamos en casa de Tori"

"Iremos a ayudarte". Menciono Robbie.

"Gracias." Dijo Cat.

"Ok nos vemos en tu casa en la salida Tori". Acordaron.

Sonó el timbre el cual anunciaba la culminación de la ultima clase, Tori y compañía fueron a su casa a preparar las cosas, Sam fue directo a su casa bueno al motel para arreglar sus maletas ya que el vuelo saldría mañana temprano, había quedado de ir a la casa de Tori después de hacer sus maletas, eso les daría tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

"No entiendo por que le estamos habiendo una fiesta". Dijo Jade mientras pegaba una cadena de papel en la pared. "Y lo peor, porque estoy yo ayudando?".

"Pensé que tu serias la mas entusiasmada Jade".

"Por que?". Volteo a verla. "no querías que Sam se fuera?".

Jade enmudeció al escuchar la respuesta de Tori. "Olvídalo, pásame otra cadena". Tori le paso otro arreglo para que lo pegara.

"Ok ya esta todo listo". Dijo Tori viendo el lugar.

"Si". Señalo Cat riendo.

"Oye André no te importaría poner la música?".- "No hay problema". Contesto.

Varios chicos de la escuela fueron llegando, pero Sam aun no aparecía.

"Hey no vayas a romper eso." Grito Tori mientras veía como un par de chicos se lanzaban entre si una lámpara.

"ya déjalo". Menciono uno de los chicos. "ok". Contesto el otro dejando la lámpara en su lugar pero demasiado a la orilla que cayó al piso rompiéndose.

"Oh no, era un regalo de mi tía abuela." Dijo Tori agachándose para recuperar los pedazos.

"oye Tori creo que se tapó el baño". Comento un chico el cual Tori no conocía. "Que?".

"si y será mejor que vayas a checarlo porque está tirando agua".

"genial". Dijo resignada acercándose a Cat.

"Oye Cat cuando dijiste amigos pensé que solo eran unos pocos, quienes son estos, y esos." Dijo señalándolos.

"jejeje no se pensé que entre más personas invitara mejor". Menciono entre risas.

"Mejor para quién?". Pregunto indignada, claro como Cat no tendría que limpiar el desastre.

"Tori hay alguien vomitando en el lavamanos de tu cocina!". Grito André.

"Que?". Mas desastre que limpiar pensó resignada cabizbaja.

"estas bien Tori?" pregunto Cat poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta.

"Cat la próxima vez no invites a media escuela, si?". Dijo viendo a Cat a la cara.

"Habrá una próxima?." Pregunto entusiasmanda. "Olvídalo". Contesto Tori.

"Mira es Sam". Señalo viendo a la puerta.

"Es cierto"

"Hey Tori hay un tipo raro asomándose por la puerta trasera". Dijo Jade acercándose.

Tori y Cat voltearon parecía un pordiosero que estaba espiando.

"déjalo mientras no entre". Volteo hacia Sam y la llamo.

"Sam!". Grito Tori haciendo una seña de que se acercara a ella y a Jade.

"Hola, Tori, West." Saludo un poco cohibida no había hablado con Jade desde el incidente del beso en la obra aunque Tori ya le había dicho que había arreglado las cosas.

"Puckett, entonces te irás mañana temprano?". Pregunto Jade para después beber del vaso que tenia.

"Sip, de seguro que has de estar muy feliz". Menciono viendo a otro lado.

"Debo admitir que me sorprendió pero después de reflexionar es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en días". Dijo sonriendo, pero luego recordó la noche después del concierto. "Bueno casi lo mejor".

Sam no puso atención al ultimo comentario cuando vio que había espagueti con albóndigas se acerco al tazón para servirse dejando a Jade prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

La fiesta seguía, Sam no conocía a muchos de los invitados pero muchos la conocían a ella, era bastante popular.

"Hola, se acerco un chico". "Mmm". Dijo levantando su cabeza no podía hablar ya que comía.

"Soy Kael." "Mmm" Contesto nuevamente Sam.

"Que mal que te vayas tan pronto no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos". Menciono

"Quien eres no te conozco". El chico se puso algo triste.

"Bueno no conozco a la mitad de la gente que esta aquí".

"Peri yo a ti si, eras bastante popular". Dijo viendo a Sam.

"No sabia, y por que lo soy?".

"Por que eres problemática y bonita". Sam escupió el bocado de espagueti que tenia, encima del chico quien solo se limpio la cara para después alejarse de Sam.

"Hola todos su atención por favor". Dijo André al micrófono.

"Hola soy Robbie nunca nos presentamos apropiadamente". Se acerco a Sam al ver que el otro chico se había ido. "y yo Rex". Agrego el muñeco.

"Si ya veo porque". Se alejo dejándolo solo.

"Ya vez es tu culpa". Dijo Rex regañando a Robbie. "Debes dejarme la charla a mi".

Todos voltearon donde André quien estaba cercas del piano, dándole el micrófono a Tori, Cat también se acercó.

"Como sabemos esta fiesta es para despedirnos de una preciada amiga Samantha Puckett quien regresara a Seattle mañana, pero que no la olvidaremos, aunque fue un corto tiempo parece que fue hace años que nos conocimos, por eso te dedicamos esta canción". Dijo Tori mientras que André ponía la música.

Las dos cantarían Outha de Cher Lloyd.

La canción comenzó y Tory y Cat cantaban invitando a Sam a cantar, quien también se acerco y tomo un micrófono. Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron.

"Debes de estar feliz por que desaparece por fin un obstáculo, ahora tienes a Tori para ti sola". Comento Beck acercándose a Jade.

"Si lo estoy." Dijo pero no parecía pensar eso, era cierto Jade no quería a Sam, aun que la final parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo de alguna manera se llevaron bien, ella pensaba que sin Sam alrededor tal vez las cosas ya no serian un reto, como antes.

Como puede llegar alguien que echa todo a perder y al momento que se va lo hace de nuevo. "si se iba a ir hubiera sido menor que nunca hubiera llegado". Murmuro Jade mientras bebía su refresco.

"Que?". Pregunto Beck al no escuchar la respuesta de Jade. "Nada".

Después de un rato de comer y beber Sam ya estaba tirada en el sofá, ya casi todos los invitados se habían ido, dejando un desastre.

"Entonces estas de acuerdo con que mañana vayamos a despedirnos de ti al aeropuerto?". Pregunto Tori sentándose también en el sillón.

"No, te dije que no soy buena con las despedidas".

"Pero".- "Nada de peros". La interrumpió Sam. "Si ya la oíste Tori ella no quiere que vayas". Menciono Jade.

Comentario que hizo enojar a Sam. "O sabes que mejor si".

"Que?". Expuso Jade. "Si Jade me llevara verdad?". Volteo a verla.

Solo suspiro rodando sus ojos y asintió con su cabeza, últimamente no podía negarse a lo que Tori le pedía.

Y el día de la despedida llego.

Cat, Beck, Tori y Jade estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirse.

"Bueno pues adiós que te vaya bien en tu otra escuela." Beck no dijo casi nada, la brazo y se separo rápidamente.

Después siguió Cat quien estaba llorando sostenía un pañuelo tratado de limpiarse sus lagrimas.

"No llores se te va a correr el rímel ". Dijo Sam en tono de burla.

"Ok" contesto Cat. "Nos llamaremos y haremos video llamadas por internet". Decía.

Cat abrazo a Sam fuertemente y después le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.

Tori se acerco a Sam sin decir nada así que Sam fue la que hablo todo el tiempo.

"lo mismo va para ti, nos llamaremos, estaremos en contacto y…" No termino su frase ya que Tori la abrazo abruptamente, ella también la abrazo y se prolongo.

"Ok ok, ya esta bien". Dijo Jade separándolas del abrazo.

"Que te vaya bien Puckett y recuerda, si te vas no regreses". Dijo advirtiendo.

"Quisieras, no te desharás de mi tan fácil". Pauso viendo a Tori. "vendré a visitarlas cuando sean vacaciones". Dijo despidiéndose caminando para entrar al área de registro y abordaje.

"Y se fue". Suspiro Tori.

"Si, me siento triste". Dijo Cat. "vas a estar bien". Señalo Beck quien rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Cat.

"En unos días ni nos acordaremos de ella, bueno nos podemos ir ya". Hablo Jade fastidiada, a ella tampoco se le daban bien las despedidas.

Pasaron varios, meses y las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y todos habían estado de acuerdo con ir a la playa.

"Por que estoy conduciendo al aeropuerto y también esta Cat?".Pregunto una enfadada Jade, pero ninguna contesto solo sonreían.

"Vamos a ir a algún lado?".

"Mira ahí esta Sam". Grito de la alegría Cat señalando a Sam quien estaba parada en la salida sosteniendo una pequeña maleta.

"Si es verdad, estaciónate aquí".

Jade freno bruscamente habían ido al aeropuerto a recoger a Sam?, la monkye había regresado?.

"You got to be kidding me, porque no me dijiste que veníamos por esa?".

"Me hubieras traído". Volteo a ver a Jade quien seguía al volante.

"Obvio no".

"Por eso". Volteo para bajarse del auto para recoger a Sam.

Jade también se bajó junto a Cat, quien rápidamente salto a los brazos de Sam y al soltarla Tori hizo lo mismo

"Ok ya es suficiente." Las separo Jade, todo esto parecía un dejá vu para Jade aunque en lugar de despedida era una bienvenida.

"Bueno nos vamos ya". Sugirió Tori y todas entraron al carro de Jade.

"Y donde piensas quedarte?." Pregunto Jade algo borde mientras conducía.

"Tori ofreció su casa." Dijo Cat

"Hell no!." Contesto rápidamente Jade y después de discutirlo por un rato al final se quedaría con Cat

"Nos vemos mañana." Dijo Sam al bajarse del auto junto a Cat.

"Si." Contesto despidiéndose con su mano.

Jade puso en marcha de nuevo el auto. "Pensé que mañana iríamos a la playa"

"Si y Sam también nos acompañara."

"Qué manera de arruinar mis vacaciones". Dijo enojada.

"No seas así Jade, Sam solo se quedara unos días"

"Unos días son mucho, mejor no hubiera venido"

"Dices eso pero en realidad estas feliz de verla de nuevo, cierto?." Golpeo levemente a Jade en sus costillas con su codo.

"Claro que no".

"Ok, entonces mañana nos veremos temprano para ir por Cat y Sam para ir a la playa."

"Si ya que." Ya no podía negarse.

El plan era ir temprano a la playa en la camper de Beck quien pasaría por todos.

Beck estaciono su camper cercas de la playa, los chicos ayudaron a llevar las cosas, y se instalaron a la orilla de la playa

"Que rica brisa marina". Dijo Cat poniendo una toalla en la arena para después sentarse.

"Tienes razón". Tori hizo lo mismo.

"Yo quiero ir a darme un chapuzón". Comento Robbie quitándose su playera.

Beck y Andre instalaban las sombrillas mientras miraban como pasaban lindas chicas en trajes de baño.

"Beck podrías ponerme algo de bloqueador?". Pregunto Trina

"Nop". Contesto Beck algo alterado.

"Por qué trajiste a tu hermana?". Pregunto Jade

"Ella sola se apuntó".

Sam también se sentó en la arena, estaba bastante cayada, cosa que le pareció raro a Jade.

"estas bastante tranquila, eres Sam o su hermana gemela?". Pregunto de broma, le parecía que Sam tenía una actitud rara, estaba muy callada.

"no Melannie se fue de campamento con sus amigas". Contesto sin ganas, parecía que no quería pelear.

"HE?". Contesto Jade extrañada, Sam se veía diferente acaso algo le había pasado?.

"Jade" Tori empujo un poco a Jade con su ante brazo para que dejara de molestar a Sam, solo Tori sabía que le pasaba a Sam, era por eso que la había invitado el fin de semana a Hollywood para que se distrajera.

**Flashback**

"hola Sam, no te ves muy bien". Decía Tori quien estaba del otro lado de la cámara web.

"Si, tuve una gran pelea con mi amiga Carly, bueno si es que seguimos siendo amigas". Dijo un poco triste.

"Que paso?" pregunto algo preocupada.

"pues tu dime si hice bien, el otro día fue el aniversario de mi amistada con Carly y bueno ella me regalo una playera que era única y yo la cambie por unos boletos para un concierto de un grupo que a las dos nos gusta mucho y ella se enojo y nos dijimos de cosas, y cosas no muy bonitas".

"Ya veo y por qué cambiaste la playera?".

"Tu también me vas a decir eso?". Se exalto un poco, no quería ser ella la que estuviera mal, Carly también había estado mal al enojarse mucho y decirle todas esas cosas.

"Entiendo, y crees que se arregle las cosas entre ustedes?."

"No se por eso te estoy preguntando que debería de hacer."

"Pues….puedes disculparte".

"No! Por qué yo? Debe de ser ella, después de todo cambie la playera por un regalo para las 2 lo que hice no estuvo mal". Insistía, no quería ser ella la primera en disculparse, Sam podía ser muy terca.

"Ok, ok, entonces que harás con los boletos?".

"Bueno ese es en otro el problema, que como Carly no quiso ir al concierto no quería que se desperdiciaran lo boletos así que fui al concierto con alguien mas."

"Que?."- "No grites". Menciono. "Pues por que fuiste, y con otra persona?".

"Pues porque Carly dijo que no iría, no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara los boletos."

Tori tomo aire y exhalo. "Y que harás este verano, pensé que vendrías a Hollywood y traerías a Carly contigo para que la conociéramos."

"Supongo que iré sola."

"Entonces no piensas disculparte."

"No!, yo no hice nada mal." Dijo cruzándose de brazos, no quería disculparse primero.

**Fin del flashback**

Aun en la playa todos se divertían, André había traído una pelota de voleibol así que todos jugaban.

Cat y Sam se habían quedado a la sombra viendo como jugaban.

"Y aun no arreglas las cosas con tu amiga?." Preguntó Cat quien al parecer también sabia toda la historia.

"Nop." Dio una pequeña respuesta.

"Y tu y Carly desde cuando son amigas?".

"Desde que estábamos en el kínder."

"Desde hace tanto?." Dijo asombrada, Sam ya no respondió, estaba un poco afectada ya que se fue de Seattle sin decirle nada a Carly, así que lo único que pensaba era en lo que Carly estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Al terminar de jugar los chicos y Trina, quien se les pego, fueron por algo para comer así que las chicas solo platicaban y descansaban.

Después de comer y descansar, ya estaba atardeciendo así que recogieron todo y subieron a la camper de Beck.

Sam y Tori estaban sentadas juntas y al lado estaba Jade quien aún pensaba que Sam estaba rara.

"Y te divertiste Puckett?." Pregunto Jade quería saber que le sucedía.

"Si." Dijo con una cara de desinterés.

"Pues díselo a tu cara". Menciono Jade.

"Jade!". La regaño Tori.

"Ok chicas ya llegamos." Freno en la entrada de la casa de Cat.

"Nos vemos mañana". Se despidieron Cat y Sam.

"Adiós." Respondió Tori un poco preocupada por Sam.

Beck dejo a Tori en su casa y Jade decidió quedarse con ella también, sabía que Tori le diría que pasaba con Sam, tenía curiosidad.

"Entonces dime que paso con Puckett porque parce decaída."

"Pues..." Tori dudo en decirlo

"Vamos dímelo".-"Ok". Se acostó en su cama. "Pero promete que no dirás nada?".

"No puedo prometer tal cosa pero lo intentare". También se acostó al lado de Tori.

"Bueno lo que paso fue que Sam se peleó con su amiga Carly y…". Tori conto toda la historia a Jade quien después de un rato mostro desinterés.

"Mmm y es por eso que esta así, pensé que sería algo más interesante."

"Jade!". Se enojó Tori al escuchar las insensibles palaras de Jade.

"Qué? Es verdad, además no sé por qué te preocupas no es como si tu pudieras hacer algo para arreglarlo digo su amiga esta en Seattle."

"Eso es, que buena idea!" Dijo Tori levantándose de la cama.

"Que?". Pregunto Jade confusa.

"Nada, vamos a dormir ya es tarde". Dijo dándole un suave beso de buenas noches.

Jade se quedó con la duda pero decidió mejor ya no preguntar estaba cansada.

**Cuál será el plan de Tori? Se arreglaran las cosas entre Sam y Carly?.**

**Y Pues ya casi termino el capitulo que sigue así que lo pondré el próximo lunes, see you!.**


	20. A la antigua

**Como lo prometí siguiente capítulo, ya me fluyen las palabras más rápido al escribirlas, I am happy n.n. **

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por los comentarios, me anima a actualizar, just for all of you.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente Tori ya estaba levantada y hablaba por teléfono.

Jade se levantó y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala donde estaba Tori hablando por teléfono y solo alcanzo a escuchar.

"gracias ok, no veremos más tarde".

"Con quien te verás más tarde?." Pregunto Jade acercándose.

Sonó el teléfono de Tori, Cat le había mandado un mensaje.

"Qué bien parece que Cat también puede."

"De que estas hablando?." Pregunto Jade sentándose en el sofá.

"Adivina". Menciono Tori emocionada

"No sé, que?."

"Pues que vamos a llevar a Sam a Seattle nosotros, Beck dijo que pediría prestada la camioneta de su tío para enganchar su camper e irnos todos juntos, a Cat ya le dieron permiso."

"Ahh." Contesto Jade prendiendo la televisión.

"Espera que?." Volteo rápidamente a ver a Tori quien estaba muy entusiasmada.

"Si tú me diste la idea."

"Cuando, donde, por qué?". Dijo fastidiada. "Además Seattle está muy lejos". Agrego

"No exageres, esta a 1129 millas de aquí o sea a 17 horas sin tráfico."

"Que?." Pregunto Jade extrañada, de donde había sacado esa información.

"Lo busque en google". Dijo viendo su celular. "Tu también iras cierto?". Pregunto sentándose al lado de Jade

"Not a chance." Dijo cruzándose de brazos volteando la cabeza para otro lado.

"Bueno supongo que seremos solo, Cat y Beck, Sam y yo".

"No way, también voy." Dijo, no le gustaba escuchar "Sam y yo."

"Que bien." Contesto sonriendo.

"Rayos." Dijo resignada, Jade se fue a su casa para pedir permiso a su padre el cual la verdad no le dio mucha importancia así que solo hizo su maleta y espero a que Beck y los demás pasaran por ella.

Ya todos en la camper las chicas platicaban, Jade solo estaba sentada de brazos cruzados aun no le gustaba la idea y eso que el viaje iba comenzando, mientras que Beck conducía al lado de Trina quien también se agregó al viaje, según ella sería la copiloto de Beck, y todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a cantar.

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_.

Cantaba Trina, o más bien dicho gritaba.

"que es ese escándalo que se escucha?". Pregunto Cat extrañada.

"si parece que están masacrando a un guajolote". Menciono Jade.

"Conozco esos gritos, son de Trina". Dijo Tori suspirando.

"Trina es un guajolote?" Cuestiono Cat.

"No pero la masacrare de verdad si no se calla." Contesto Sam, quien a pesar de todo el escándalo que hacia Trina parecía estar de buen humor, le gustaba la idea de que todos la acompañaran a Seattle, pero por que no sabía las intenciones ocultas de Tori.

"Pobre Beck". Menciono Tori.

Y así pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a la primera parada, la camioneta necesitaba gasolina así que se detuvieron.

"Voy al baño". Dijo Trina bajándose de la camioneta. "Yo te acompaño". Agrego Tori quien ya estaba afuera de la camper.

Jade se quedó en el camper, Cat y Sam fueron a la tienda a pedir el gas mientas que Beck pondría la gasolina a la camioneta.

"Giuu, este baño es un asco." Menciono Trina al entrar.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Tori tapándose la nariz.

Trina abrió una de las puertas de los baños y estaba en muy mal estado, así que se paso a la otra la cual estaba igual.

"Solo entra y ya." Dijo Tori.

"Ok." Agarro papel sanitario y entro a uno de los baños dejando su bolsa en el piso.

Después de terminar las dos salieron y entraron a la tienda donde Sam y Cat se despachaban de chucherías.

"Quiero esto y esto y también esto." Dijo poniendo las frituras y refrescos en el mostrador

"Y más el gas cuanto seria?."

"50 dólares." Respondió marcando en la caja registradora.

"Dale el dinero Trina." Dijo Tori

"Qué?, no lo tenias tu?". – "Si pero te lo di y lo pusiste en tu bolsa, espera donde está tu bolsa?".

Trina toco su hombro es cierto no traía su bolsa la había dejado en el baño.

"Espere un momento por favor". Menciono Tori algo nerviosa tomando fuertemente a Trina del brazo para salir de la tienda e ir al baño.

"Por qué tardan tanto?". Pregunto Jade asomándose por la ventana

"No lo sé". Contesto Beck afuera del camper estaba esperando a las chicas.

Sam y Cat ya habían abierto varias de las frituras y tomaban refresco, el encargado se les quedaba viendo sospechosamente.

"Acaso no irán a pagar?." Se preguntaba el empleado, muchos robaban su tienda así que estaba preparado con un taser, (pistola de choques), para estas ocasiones.

"Ok donde la dejaste?." Pregunto Tori al entrar al baño junto a Trina

"Pues en el piso, creo". Dijo agachándose para ver los baños.

"Wacala este piso está sucio". Menciono viendo su mano la cual se había manchado de algo raro.

"No está, estas segura que la dejaste aquí?." Pregunto rascándose la cabeza de desesperación

"Creo que sí, o a lo mejor está en el camper".

"vamos a ver".- "Shh". La silencio tapando su boca con la mano, le pareció escuchar algo.

Al abrir una puerta Trina quito su mano de la boca de Tori y un tipo raro salió corriendo.

"Qué asco pusiste tu mano en mi boca y no te la lavaste después de tocar el piso sucio". Menciono con asco.

"No viste? el pordiosero que salió traía mi bolso". Menciono saliendo del baño

"Espera ese se parece a tu bolso no?." Señalo al tipo que Trina dijo.

"Es lo que te estoy diciendo, oye espera ese es mi bolso!." Grito Trina y el tipo se volteo y al verlas comenzó a correr.

"Que hacemos huye con el bolso?."

"Pues perseguirlo." Dijo Tori la cual comenzó a correr y detrás de ella estaba Trina quien se cansó rápidamente.

Por otro lado Tori era bastante rápida y cuando estaba a punto de atrapar al tipo.

"Te tengo." Dijo estirando su brazo para agarrar al tipo.

"Que te detengas!." Grito Trina lanzando una piedra la cual golpeo a Tori en el hombro haciendo que soltara al sujeto y callera al piso.

"Casi lo tenía." Dijo Trina acercándose a Tori. "Por qué te atravesaste Tori?". Le reclamo.

"En serio Trina?". La vena de su frente se exalto, si no hubiera sido por ella habría atrapado al ladrón.

"Y ahora qué hacemos?."

"Vamos al camper tal vez Jade y Beck tengan algo de dinero." Sugirió

Las dos caminaron con dirección a la camper mientras que el cajero seguía viendo raro a Sam y Cat.

"Que paso chicas?." Pregunto Beck

"Si, por que tardan tanto." Jade se bajó del camper.

"Lo que paso fue que Trina dejo su bolso en el baño y un tipo raro la robo y tratamos de detenerlo pero…". volteo a ver a Trina.

"Y eso que significa?."

"Que no tenemos dinero, tanto mi dinero como el de Cat y Sam estaban en el bolso.

"Yo también puse el mío en esa bolsa." Dijo Jade.

"Yo traigo algo de dinero". Comento Beck sacando su cartera.

"Genial."- "Si agradézcanle a Tori, si no hubiera sido por que ella se atravesó hubiera podido atrapar al tipo."

"Ay Trina, de no ser por ti yo hubiera… sabes que olvídalo."

"Que pasa por que tardan tanto". Pregunto Sam, quien salió de la tiende dejando a Cat.

"Pues, que estas dos perdieron el dinero." Dijo Beck

"Qué?, todo?."- "si, todo por culpa de Tori." Indico Trina

"Qué? mi culpa?". Dijo indignada.

"Conociendo a tu hermana de seguro que es cosa de ella, porque la trajiste?." Pregunto Sam volteando ver a Trina

"Porque, era la única manera de que mis padres me dejaran venir."

"Pues como sea supongo que tendré que utilizar esa vieja pero efectiva técnica." Menciono Sam tronándose los dedos de la mano

"Que técnica?." Cuestiono Tori.

"Tu déjaselo a mama, ella sabe qué hacer." Sam no explico el plan solo dejo que varias personas entraran al local antes que ella.

"Cat, cuando te diga comienza a gritar lo mismo que yo ok?". Le indico al entrar a la tienda.

"Ok, y que grito?." – "Te digo en un rato."

Cuando las personas que entraron habían tomado varias cosas, y se acercaron al mostrador Sam comenzó a gritar y Cat le seguía.

"Hey se están robando algo". Dijo señalándolos, el cajero rápidamente salto el mostrador y vio feo a las personas.

"Son unos ladrones". Indico Cat.

"Que creen que hacen?, nadie roba nada durante mi turno". Dijo con seguridad sacando su pistola de toques.

"Espera, no estamos robando nada." Aseguro uno de los chicos el cual levanto las manos al aire y soltó los productos que traía.

"Si claro que te lo crea tu abuela." Dijo y sin pensar más disparo la pistola haciendo que el chico cayera al piso retorciéndose por la descarga eléctrica.

"Ups." Dijo Sam para después tomar la mano de Cat y la bolsa de las cosas para salir corriendo.

"Pero aun no pagamos". Menciono Cat deteniéndose.

"Tu solo corre." Dijo Sam al ver que el cajero se volteó.

"A donde van! aun no pagan!:" Grito cargando nuevamente su pistola para perseguirlas.

"Rápido!." Dijo Sam pero el sujeto disparo y alcanzo a darle a Cat, quien cayó al piso. "Diablos." Sam quito el cable y cargo a Cat corriendo hacia el camper.

"Ahí viene Sam y Cat?." Dijo Beck señalando.

"Prende el auto rápido!". Grito Sam

"Que pasa?. Que es lo que Dice?". Pregunto Tori al ver a Sam, quien gritaba una y otra vez.

Beck comprendió rápidamente, el tipo las perseguía así que se subió a la camioneta y la puso en marcha dando una vuelta en u para recoger a Sam y a Cat.

"Abre la puerta". Le dijo a Tori quien rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara Sam.

"Atrápala." Arrojo a Cat quien cayó encima de Tori y después Sam se lanzó para entrar cayendo arriba de las 2, mientras Jade cerraba la puerta.

"A donde creen que van, ladrones!". Grito el cajero haciendo señas con sus brazos.

"Muerde el polvo assole." Grito Sam asomándose por la ventana, ya tenía tiempo que no hacía algo así de emocionante.

"Y Bueno que fue lo que paso?". Pregunto Tori frunciendo el ceño, tratando de quitar a Cat de encima de ella, conociendo a Sam nada bueno.

"Pues tuve que arreglar esto a la antigua, ya sabes the old school."

"A la antigua a que te refieres, habla claro Puckett." Dijo Jade quien sostenía a Cat la cual estaba algo mareada debido a la descarga.

"Wuuu veo estrellitas." Decía Cat entre risas.

"La de irse sin pagar."

"Que hicimos que?." Grito Tori, no estaba de acuerdo con el método de Sam.

"Tranquila, digo no teníamos dinero que se supone que íbamos a hacer?, además fue emocionante no?."

"Si demasiado para Cat." Menciono Jade quien vio que Cat aún seguía algo mareada.

"Lo hecho, hecho esta, a ver si a la próxima no pierden el dinero."

"Esto me recuerda a la vez que mi hermano y yo salimos corriendo de la tienda de dulces y el dueño nos persiguió con un cuchillo en la mano, fue divertido, wuju". Dijo entre risas.

"Lo ven? Cat si aprecia mi esfuerzo". Menciono Sam.

Tori ya no dijo nada después de todo Sam tenía algo de cierto, como iban a pagar si acababan de perder el dinero, ahora solo tenían que seguir su camino esperando que nada más pasara, aún falta un día y medio para llegar a Seattle.

**Apenas comienza el viaje y ya en problemas?, Sam si que sabe hacerla jajaja. Pero Tori y compañía no se quedan atrás. El viaje continua que más les sucederá antes de llegar a Seattle? digo si es que llegan jajajaja.**


	21. Solo son Historias

**Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero por fin aquí está el siguiente cap. Es pero les guste.**

**Gracias por comentar sigan haciéndolo :) **

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Los chicos seguían su camino ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde, y si seguían así, llegarían a las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente, así que pasarían la noche probablemente en el camper.

Pero de repente la camioneta se detuvo y salió un extraño humo del cofre.

"Que pasa por que nos detenemos?." Pregunto Jade medio dormida al sentir que se detenían.

"Que es todo ese humo, nos estamos incendiando?" Dijo exaltada Cat moviéndose de un lado a otro, para después abrir la puerta del camper y salir en pánico.

"Tranquila Cat". También Sam se bajó del camper.

"Ya llegamos?". Pregunto Tori tallándose los ojos al escuchar el escándalo de Cat.

"Quisiera que nunca hubiéramos salido". Dijo con ironía Jade quien no estaba contenta con el viaje, hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo mal.

Y la única que no se levantaba e incluso estaba roncando era Trina.

"Una mala noticia". Dijo Beck acercándose a las chicas.

"Ahora qué?". Preguntaron en coro. "Pues que al parecer la camioneta se sobrecalentó y ya no prende".

"No me digas que ahora tendremos que esperar aquí en medio de la nada?". Presunto Jade señalando todo el espacio vacío.

"Que pasa ya llegamos?". Pregunto Trina saliendo del camper al despertarse, pero todos la ignoraron.

"Espera, en que tramo de la carretera estamos?". Pregunto Cat.

"Cercas de Oregon en la carretera Greenwood". Dijo Beck.

"En Greenwood?, es en donde se aparece el fantasma del mecánico loco?, dicen que suele hacer que se descompongan las camionetas para que después venga a remolcarlas pero en realidad te lleva a otro mundo donde no veras a nadie nunca más y te la pasas apilando piedras y…" decía Cat sin parar de hablar.

"De que estas hablando Cat?". La interrumpió Beck con una cara de incredulidad. "No hay manera de que esa historia sea cierta". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, eso no es lo que yo oí según la leyenda, es una mujer de blanco la que hace que se descompongan los autos y después te atrae a un lugar apartado donde te pierde y mueres de hambre y sed y los lobos te comen después de estar muerto, o eso oí." Dijo Sam con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Eso es aun más ridículo". Mencionó Beck.

"Yo escuche otra cosa." Dijo Trina. "Que se aparecen unas gemelas las cuales te invitan a jugar y si las rechazan te maldicen. " Continuo.

"Se escuchan lo que dicen?." Beck estaba muy escéptico a todo esto.

"Pues yo me se otra historia." Dijo Jade. "No, tú también?". Agrego Beck fastidiado.

"Solo escúchame, según la leyenda se descompone misteriosamente los autos y uno camina hasta llegar a un motel en el cual ocurren desapariciones misteriosas, pero en realidad se trata de un tráfico de órganos, donde después de removértelos te tiran al desierto para deshacerte de tu cuerpo y...". Pauso. "dicen que prefieren los órganos de jovencitas lindas y sanas como…".

"Cómo?." Pregunto Cat, Trina y Tori las cuales tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo al escuchar la escalofriante historia de Jade.

"Como ustedes!." Grito Jade haciendo que las chicas también gritaran y brincaran del susto abrasándose entre ellas.

"Jajaja no es cierto." Rio fuertemente al ver sus caras de susto, y luego pauso. "Y tú porque te espantas Trina, tu no entras en la clasificación." Mención Jade.

"Dijiste lindas y sanas, claro que entro." Reclamo. "si claro". Menciono sarcásticamente Sam para después preguntar.

"Entonces estabas mintiendo?". Dijo algo enojada ya que a pesar de que se hizo la valiente también le dio escalofríos al escuchar esa historia.

"Bueno eso es lo que yo escuche". Dijo Jade quitada de la pena.

"Pues todo eso no es verdad, no existen los fantasmas ni espectros ni moteles de esos, así que mejor hay que pensar en lo que aremos ya está obscureciendo, y en la noche es muy difícil de ver algo". Volteo a la carretera la cual se veía muy desértica.

Beck reviso la camper a ver si había algo de agua o refrigerante para la camioneta, pero no encontró nada más que galones vacíos.

"Bueno parece que tendremos que ir a conseguir algo de agua y refrigerante nosotros mismo." Dijo Beck enseñando los galones.

"Pero que tan lejos está la gasolinera, digo no podemos regresar a la que pasamos." Menciono Sam

"Si es verdad". Agrego Tori.

"Pues…". Beck volteo nuevamente a la carretera y alcanzo a divisar un letrero el cual parecía la H de hotel. "En esa dirección parece haber un hotel y no está muy lejos." Dijo aliviado. "y bueno quien quiere ir conmigo?". Pregunto sonriendo volteando a ver a las chicas las cuales después de escuchar la historia de Jade del motel del terror se voltearon a ver entre ellas y todas dieron un paso atrás incluso Sam.

"Parece que serás tu Jade". Dijo Beck sonriendo." Yo? Porque." Pregunto, Beck solo señalo moviendo su cabeza para que Jade volteara atrás.

"Pero que?...". Murmuro al ver que todas habían retrocedido un paso dejándola a ella como la acompañante de Beck.

"Es tu culpa por contar esa historia Jade." Agrego Beck dándole un galón vacío a esta.

"Si pues ya que." Lo tomo y camino hacia Beck pero antes de comenzar su recorrido volteo a ver a las demás, se acercó a Sam y le dijo.

"No tengo que repartirlo cierto?".

Sam parpadeo pero al final entendió lo que Jade quería decir. "Déjamelo a mí yo cuidare de Tori". Dijo señalándose con su dedo pulgar. "Pero espero que esta vez no la pierdas". Agrego.

Jade se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse dijo. "Buena suerte en la carretera espero que no llegue el mecánico loco o se encuentren con la mujer de blanco o que las gemelas las inviten a jugar". Sonrió maliciosamente.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, en ellas rondaba el miedo e incertidumbre, mientras que Jade se divertía con el asunto de las historias de terror.

Jade y Beck caminaron hacia donde mostraba la señal de hotel, y conforme caminaban se disminuía su silueta hasta que Tori y compañía los perdieron de vista.

"Y ahora que?". Pregunto Trina viendo sus uñas.

"No lo sé ya está obscureciendo". Menciono Tori prendiendo una pequeña lámpara de mano que traía.

"Tengo miedo". Dijo Cat abrazando a Sam por el brazo.

"Estaremos bien solo tenemos que esperar a que Jade y Beck regresen y después nos iremos de este lugar". Dijo con optimismo.

Las chicas se quedaron afuera del camper hasta que comenzó a anochecer, entonces a lo lejos distinguieron lo que parecía un auto.

"Ahí viene un carro, tal vez pueda ayudarnos a componer la camioneta". Señalo Tori acercándose a la carretera.

"Si buena idea hay que hacerle señales". Menciono Sam quien también se acercó.

Las 4 hacían señales al auto para que se detuviera hasta que vieron que era una camioneta de remolque la cual estaba siendo conducida por una mujer de blanco, solo Cat, Sam y Trina reaccionaron entrando al camper y al entrar Trina cerró la puerta, Tori aún seguía paralizada y al ver que se detuvo la camioneta y alguien se bajó de esta, solo corrió hacia la camper pero choco con la puerta la cual estaba cerrada cayendo al piso y lo único que se le ocurrió fue deslizarse y rodar debajo de la camper pero se deslizo con tanta fuerza y sumado a que no se veía nada, cayó en una zanja la cual estaba atrás de la camper.

Tori rodo cayendo al fondo del pequeño acantilado, todo estaba muy obscuro así que no podía ver nada.

La chica de blanco se acercó a la camper y se asomó por las ventanas para después tocar la puerta, Trina se desmayó del miedo mientras que Cat abrazaba fuertemente a Sam por el cuello asiendo que esta se asfixiara así que Sam perdió el conocimiento.

Al ver que nadie contestaba o salía de la camper la chica siguió con su camino.

"Hola hay alguien allí? Ayuda!". Gritaba Tori pero nadie la escuchaba.

"Auxilio, Trina, Sam Cat". Seguía gritando pero nada, trato de sacar su celular pero no lo traía consigo se le había caído al chocar con la puerta, con suerte se había quedado con la pequeña lámpara así que la prendió para ver al rededor donde solo veía rocas y montones de tierra.

Mientras tanto Jade y Beck jugaban a las palabras entrelazadas cuando se detuvieron al ver que había una vieja gasolinera y atrás de esta lo que parecía un motel, así que se acercaron a la gasolinera donde tocaron a la puerta y no había nadie, pero la puerta estaba sin candado.

"Está abierta". Señalo Jade jalando la puerta.

"Si eso parece, entremos". Indico Beck los 2 entraron pero estaba algo obscuro así que prendieron la luz.

"No hay nadie". Dijo Jade buscando tras el mostrador.

"Qué hacemos?." Pregunto Beck un poco decepcionado esperaba que hubiera alguien y así regresar a la camioneta y poder seguir su curso.

"No lo sé". Jade estaba un poco inquieta por dejar a Tori y las demás chicas solas.

Los dos salieron de la tienda para buscar una llave de agua para llenar los galones, y de repente vieron unas luces de un carro el cual se acercaba.

"Ahí viene alguien". Señalo Beck y los dos se aproximaron y vieron que era una chica con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla la cual se bajó de una camioneta de remolque.

"Hola necesitan algo?". Pregunto acercándose a ellos.

"Si, mi camioneta se calentó y la dejamos unos kilómetros atrás y…".

"Necesitas ayuda para remolcarla?". Pregunto viendo hacia Beck.

"Bueno si". Dijo algo nervioso.

"Mmm no será una camioneta la cual tiene un camper?". Pregunto poniéndose su gorra la cual la traía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, para después escupir en el piso.

"Si es esa". Dijo Beck.

"Entonces que esperamos vamos por ella". Se ofreció amablemente, así que Beck y Jade entraron al a camioneta para ir por Tori y las demás.

"Y las chicas que estaban en la camioneta te indicaron que estábamos aquí?". Pegunto Jade frotándose las manos ya comenzaba a hacer frio.

"Cuáles chicas? yo vi una camper y me detuve toque pero nadie respondió pensé que estaba vacía". Dijo prendiendo la radio.

"Que?". Tanto Beck como Jade se sorprendieron se supone que las chicas estaban en ella.

"Espera entonces no viste a 4 lindas chicas, bueno 3 y una loca en el camper?". Pregunto con preocupación Beck.

"No, no las vi, si las hubiera visto las habría recordado". Dijo cerrando un ojo.

Jade se quedó paralizada, acaso lago les había pasado?, estaría bien Tori?.

"Calma Jade de seguro que están bien". Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jade la cual seguía pensativa, se le ocurrían los peores escenarios posibles.

Al llegar Jade se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del camper donde vio a Cat abrazando a Sam y a Trina la cual parecía dormida.

Se alegró al verlas, Cat también se alegró y soltó a Sam la cual cayó al piso golpeándose la cabeza haciendo que se despertara al igual que Trina.

Exhalo aliviada, pero vio alrededor y faltaba alguien, salió del camper y busco afuera tratando de encontrar a Tori.

"Qué bueno que llegaron chicos, teníamos miedo". Dijo Cat.

"Si fue horrible se acercó una chica de blanco la cual estaba en una camioneta de remolque y…y..y.". Tartamudeo Trina al ver nuevamente la camioneta y a la chica, cayendo otra vez al piso desmayada del miedo.

"Kya!". Grito Cat abrazando de nuevo a Sam quien la repelo rápidamente no quería quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

"Tranquilas chicas ella nos ayudara a remolcar y componer la camioneta".

"Pero…pero." Dijo Cat temblando.

"Si ya lo escucharon, no les hare nada." Sonrió acercándose, era una chica bastante bonita así que Cat y Sam se tranquilizaron, no era ningún espectro o fantasma.

"Ok donde esta Tori?!". Grito Jade al no poder encontrarla.

"No sé, cuando entramos al camper ella se quedó afuera y…" -"y que?!" Pregunto a gritos Jade, acercándose a Sam tomándola del cuello de su camisa, estaba lista para matar a Sam.

"Miren este es el teléfono de Tori" Dijo Cat agachándose para tomarlo, y al agacharse pudo ver un poco de luz atrás de la camioneta.

"Parece que hay algo atrás del camper". Menciono parándose, Jade soltó a Sam y paso por encima de Trina la cual seguía tirada en el piso, eso hizo que se despertara.

"Auch, quien fue?". Pregunto indignada Trina, quien se levantó del piso.

"Ella, ella es…" Dijo señalando a la chica. "Tranquila deforme, es solo una persona que nos ayudara con la camioneta, por cierto tienes nombre?". Pregunto Sam.

"Si me llamo Katty". Dijo con usa sonrisa.

"Lo vez es Katty no un fantasma". Mencionó dándole un zape en la nuca a Trina para que reaccionara.

"Ok, ok entiendo". Contestó arreglándose su cabello. "Y porque seguimos aquí aun?". Continuó.

"Pues porque no encontramos a Tori". Dijo Cat preocupada.

"Voy a morir aquí y los demás no me encontraran sino hasta que sea un esqueleto, los cuervos y buitres comerán lo que queda de mi". Balbuceaba con los ojos vidriosos, estaba toda llena de tierra, ya había intentado trepar para salir, pero seguía resbalándose. "Y lo peor es que no volveré a ver a Jade". Decía mientras se sentaba en el piso terroso poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Tori!". Grito Jade. "Ya hasta parece que la escucho". Menciono limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Tori estas allí?". Volvió a gritar. "Es Jade de verdad". Se alegró levantándose de un brinco.

"Si aquí estoy Jade!".- "Tori está allá abajo". Señalo estaba bastante oscuro solo se veía un pequeño destello de la lámpara que traía Tori.

"Que hacemos?". Pregunto angustiada.

"Tranquila la sacaremos de allí". Dijo Sam

"Tu! Es tu culpa te encargue a Tori, otra vez, y la perdiste, otra vez". Dijo acercándose a Sam lista para atacarla.

"Calmate Jade". La sostuvo Beck. "Tenemos que sacar a Tori, piensa en eso".

"Tienes razón pero me las pagaras luego". Le advirtió.

Beck saco una cuerda de su camper la cual ataron a la camioneta de Katty y la lanzaron hacia Tori quien la tomo, la camioneta avanzo y ella subía hasta que llego y salió fuera de la zanja.

"Tori!." Cat la abrazo, todos estaban preocupados así que también la abrazaron grupalmente.

"Tranquilos estoy bien, me están asfixiando". Dijo sonriendo.

Todos la soltaron, Jade era la única que no la abrazo y estaba con los brazos cruzados parecía enojada.

"Jade!" Tori se acercó Jade para abrazarla pero esta la rechazo. "Qué bueno que estés bien". Dijo con una voz algo fría para darse la vuelta y caminar.

"Hice algo mal?". Se preguntó Tori, Sam se acercó y le comento. "No, soy yo la que hice algo mal, West estaba realmente preocupada por ti." Tori solo sonrió y abrazo por la espalda a Jade tomándola por sorpresa, Tori alcanzo a ver que una pequeña lágrima salía del ojo derecho de Jade.

"Estas llorando?". Le pregunto algo sorprendida. "No claro que no". Negó limpiándose rápidamente la lágrima.

Tori solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a Jade en los labios. "Ya vámonos chicas". Dijo Beck.

"Si ya vamos". Tori tomo a Jade de la mano y caminaron juntas hasta el camper, Katty y Beck engancharon la camioneta y la remolcaron hasta la gasolinera.

Al llegar todos se bajaron, Katty y Beck comenzaron revisar la camioneta había más iluminación en la gasolinera y al final el diagnóstico fue.

"El termostato está muy sucio así que hay que remplazarlo" Dijo Beck acercándose a las chicas las cuales esperaban afuera en una banca.

"Eso que significa?". Pregunto Trina fastidiada había mosquitos y además hacia un poco de frio.

"Que la llevare a mi taller para componerla y mañana a primera hora estará lista". Dijo Katty acercándose limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un pañuelo.

"O sea que?". Insistía Trina esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

"Que dormiremos en el camper". Dijo Beck.

"Hay que desengancharlo". Tanto Beck como Katty trataron de hacerlo pero parecía que estaba atorado y no había suficientes herramientas para desengancharlo.

"Que pasa?". Pregunto Sam.

"No podemos desenganchar el camper".

"Quieres decir que?". Trina estaba al borde de la desesperación.

"Dormiremos a la intemperie?" Agrego Sam.

"Que?". Dijeron en coro Trina, Tori y Cat.

"Nooo yo necesito un baño". Comento Tori quien seguía llena de tierra.

"No se preocupen por eso, ven esa pequeña colina?, ahí hay un motel donde pueden registrarse y pasar la noche". Dijo Katty señalando el camino el cual se veía muy tenebroso.

"Oh no, yo no voy allí ni de loca". Dijo Tori.

"Sí, que tal si quieren quitarnos nuestros órganos, yo aún los necesito". Agrego Cat.

"Quieren calmarse, eso solo fue una historia que me invente". Dijo Jade para tranquilizarlas.

"Entonces está decidido, iremos al motel". Afirmo Beck tomando una de las maletas que estaban en la camioneta.

"Ya que". Dijo Sam, todos tomaron sus maletas y siguieron el sendero que Katty les mostro estaba poco iluminado y algo rocoso pero lograron llegar.

"Ok este es". Dijo Beck, se podía ver una enorme y tétrica casa atrás del motel el cual daba algo de miedo.

"Se ve tenebroso". Dijo Cat tomando la mano de Sam.

"Es solo un motel, tranquila". Menciono Sam, cuando de repente un relámpago se vio y un rayo cayó atrás del motel y comenzó a llover leve, pero después la lluvia se intensifico haciendo que todos corrieran a un techo que se encontraba afuera del motel a refugiarse.

Se veía una señal afuera del motel el cual decía "Bienvenidos al Motel Bates".

"Esto me da mala espina". Dijo Tori cruzando sus brazos por el frio.

"Si se parece al motel de esa película". Menciono Jade.

" Cual?". Pregunto Cat exprimiéndose el pelo, todos se habían mojado un poco por la lluvia.

"La de psicosis". Dijo Jade emocionada, ese era su libro y película favorita.

**Jajaja y que les pareció? Bueno aun les falta un poco más para llegar a Seattle.**


	22. Lo que tengo que hacer por ti

**Siguiente capítulo me quedo medio loco jajaja espero y les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

"Psicosis?, te refieres a esa película donde el casero del motel mata a mujeres que se hospedan?." Preguntó Tori, sabia de esa película pero nunca la había terminado de ver por miedo.

"Si, es muy buena no?". Dijo Jade con emoción.

"Que?, escuchaste lo que dijo Tori?, pueden asesinarnos". Menciono Trina.

"Yo no quiero que me asesinen". Señalo Cat preocupada.

"Chicas eso es solo una película". Beck trato de hacerlas entrar en razón.

"Claro, tú lo dices porque eres un chico, no hay razón para que te mate a ti." Hablo Sam cruzándose de brazos.

Beck suspiro y dijo ignorando el comentario de Sam. "Vamos a registrarnos."

"Esperen y que pasa con el dinero?, también tenemos que pagar la reparación de la camioneta". Se acordó Tori.

"Es verdad, entonces nos a reglamos a la antigua?". Sugirió Sam sonriendo.

"Todos se quedaron pensando pero, si después de reflexionar esa era la mejor opción."

"Ok entonces haremos esto, solo Beck y Tori irán a registrarse." Indico Sam.

"Qué? Por qué yo?." Protesto.

"Bueno entonces Beck y yo iremos". Señalo Jade ella si estaba fascinada con la idea.

"Qué? y por qué tú?" Volvió a protestar.

"Alguien tiene que ir y bueno no creo que las demás se ofrezcan o si?." Volteo a verlas y todas negaron con su cabeza.

"Lo ves?".-"Entonces yo también iré contigo y Beck".- "Iremos los 3 y ya." Dijo Beck poniéndose en medio de las dos rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos.

"Aquí los esperamos." Menciono Trina.

Los tres caminaron a la recepción donde se veía algo viejo, además de que tenía muchos animales disecados en especial cabezas de alces.

"Hola, hay alguien?." Tori toco la campanilla anunciando su llegada.

"Parece que no hay nadie". Dijo Beck viendo alrededor, Jade solo se limitaba a ver las cosas raras del lugar era algo exótico y emocionante para ella.

"Si, que se les ofrece". Apareció un tipo de repente de abajo del escritorio, haciendo que brincaran del susto.

Era un hombre bastante delgado, con poco cabello y barba en la cara se veía desalineado.

"Hola en que puedo ayudarles?." Pregunto limpiándose su nariz con la manga de su suéter.

"Pues queremos un cuarto para tres." Se apresuró a hablar.

"No tenemos cuartos." Contesto. "Pero y todas esas llaves?." Pregunto Tori señalando la pizarra donde tenía varias llaves colgando, lo que significaba que había habitaciones bacantes.

"Están reservadas."- "Solo queremos pasar la noche no iremos en la mañana". Insistió Tori.

"Lo siento." Los tres se veían decepcionados no tenían un plan b donde pasarían la noche?

"Amenos que".- "Amenos que, que?." Pregunto Jade algo inquieta

"Pueden usar alguno de los cuartos de la mansión."

"En serio?". Jade era la única emocionada. "Si estas son las llaves". Indico dándoselas, así que Jade las tomo sin pensarlo más, mientras que Tori incluso Beck no estaban muy convencidos.

"Solo tienen que subir esas escaleras y la llave más grande abre la puerta principal las otras son de los cuartos."

"Gracias". Respondió Jade y los 3 salieron de la recepción después de pagar para reunirse con las demás chicas quienes al explicarles la situación no estaban de acuerdo.

"Esa casa da mucho miedo". Dijo Cat asustada.

"Si pero no tenemos otra opción o quieres dormir afuera?" Cat solo miro al piso, no le gustaba la idea, pero dormir afuera tampoco era una opción.

Así que los 6 caminaron subieron unas viejas escaleras de concreto las cuales llevaban a la entrada de dicha casona.

Jade puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta la cual rechino al empujarla, todas estaban algo alteradas, y como no, la casa por dentro también era tétrica.

"Este lugar parece una mansión de sustos". Dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros.

"No esta tan mal". Señalo Sam entrando y viendo alrededor.

"Es mejor que la calle". Comento Beck quien rápidamente se acercó a las escaleras. "además fue barato". Agrego.

"Pero lo barato sale caro". Dijo Trina.

Si como nuestras vidas. Menciono Tori.

"Es mejor de lo que esperaba". Jade era la única que si quería estar ahí.

"Ok estas son las llaves y las habitaciones están arriba". Menciono Jade señalando las escaleras.

"Son dos habitación dobles y 2 simples así que."

"Yo con Sam". Se apresuró a decir Cat quien la tomo del brazo.

"Eso nos deja a mí y a Tori y una para Beck otra para Trina." Dijo repartiendo las llaves.

Una vez todos de acuerdo, cada quien se puso cómodo en su habitación, Trina se metió a bañar e hizo su ritual "de belleza" antes de dormirse.

Sam se bañó rápidamente y después cayo rendida, mientras que Cat tomo un largo baño, al salir de este Sam ya estaba dormida.

Beck no compartía habitación mas comodo para él pensó, entre más espacio mejor.

Mientras que Tori ya estaban listas para dormir, pero Jade no la dejaba ya que hablaba sin parar de la novela y de la casona en la que estaban instaladas.

"y la mejor parte de la película es que en realidad la madre ya estaba muerta y aun conservaba el cuerpo, el cual estaba es putrefacción y…"

"Espera, espera, deja de contarme esa historia es terrorífica, no podre dormir." Dijo Tori tapándose sus orejas con la almohada.

"Bueno si no puedes dormir podemos hacer otra cosa". Pauso. "Como retomar lo de la otra noche." Dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Otra noche? Te refieres a lo de…" Tori ya no pudo contestar se quedo un poco inmutada.

"Si. "Jade salió de su cama y entro a la de Tori acostándose a un lado de ella besándola apasionadamente, mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de esta.

Todavía en la sesión de besos, Jade fue más allá desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la pijama de Tori, quien puso sus manos en la espalda de Jade y la acariciaba por debajo de su ropa.

Jade comenzó a masajear los pechos de Tori por encima del sujetador, mientras que Tori bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Jade, las dos estaban más que encendidas hasta que Cat toco a la puerta.

"Tori, Jade están despiertas?". Pregunto en voz baja.

Tori dejo de hacer lo que hacía para ver a la puerta, mientras que Jade no le prestaba atención al suceso y besaba el cuello de esta.

"Espera Jade, creo que es Cat". Dijo deteniéndose

"Si y eso que." Volvió a besar a Tori.

"Chicas? Soy Cat tengo miedo creo que escuche algo abajo." Insistía

"Si es Cat". Tori se incorporó y volvió a abotonar su pijama.

"No, porque tenemos que abrirle, vamos regresa a la cama y finjamos que estamos dormidas." Sugirió, casi rogando, digo estaban en tan buen momento.

"No seas así Jade, la pobre de Cat está asustada". Se acercó a la puerta y prendió la luz para después dejar entrar a Cat.

"Que sucede Cat?". Pregunto Tori poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta.

"Si, qué diablos quieres". Pregunto Jade irritada, solo a Cat se le ocurre interrumpirlas en tan buena escena.

"Es que escuche ruido abajo y ahora no pudo dormir, puedo dormir con ustedes?". Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

"No!." Respuesta simple de Jade.

Tori la volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño y después regreso a Cat. "Y ya le dijiste a Sam?." Pregunto Tori.

"Si buena idea mejor molesta a Puckett." Dijo Jade parándose de la cama para acercarse a Cat y tratar de correrla del cuarto.

"Pero es que está dormida y no se despierta y cuando trate de entrar en su cama me pateo". Dijo enseñando un pequeño moretón que tenía en sus costillas derechas.

"Y que hay de Trina?." Pregunto Jade." también lo intente, pero ella ronca y habla dormida que me da más miedo que los ruidos de abajo."

"Ok entonces puede dormir aquí." Dijo Tori invitándola a pasar de nuevo, Jade la había sacado hasta el pasillo.

"Noooo!." Negó Jade, este era su momento con Tori no quería que se arruinara.

"Jade!." La regaño Tori, Jade suspiro y después propuso lo siguiente.

"Si te acompañamos abajo para que veas que no hay nada de malo te tranquilizarías y volverás a tu cuarto?". Era probable que lo que Cat escuchara abajo fuera el viento golpeando una de las ventanas o la puerta.

"Harían eso?". Pregunto ilusionada.

"Siii". Dijo Jade. "No". Contesto Tori.

Las dos voltearon a verse. "No me digas que tienes miedo?".- "Pues sí, no escuchaste a Cat hay ruidos raros abajo, que tal si es un psicópata o algo peor."

"Claro que no, esta casa es vieja es normal ese tipo de ruidos".

"Pero, pero." Tori se había quedado sin argumentos.

"Nada de peros vamos ya, entre mas rápido averigüemos de donde vienen eso ruidos mas rápido se podrá dormir Cat y nosotras continuaremos donde nos quedamos". Tomo la mano de Tori arrastrándola hacia las escaleras Cat iba detrás de ellas. "lo que tengo que hacer por ti". Murmuro Jade.

Bajaron las escaleras y revisaron varias partes de la casa, la sala, el baño, el comedor y por último la cocina.

"Lo ves, no hay nada." Dijo Jade.

"Y que debería de haber?". Pregunto Sam quien apareció atrás de ellas haciéndolas brincar del susto.

Cat había agarrado un cucharon y Tori un sartén. "No te acerques." Gritaron las 2.

"Ay que les pasa, soy yo." Dijo saliendo de la sombra para que vieran que era ella.

"Sam! Que haces aquí?." Pregunto Tori bajando la sartén, aliviada de que no fuera otra cosa.

"Solo baje por un refrigerio." Se acercó al refrigerador para ver que había en este y saco el galón de leche poniéndolo en la mesa.

"Ahora ya están más tranquilas?." Pregunto Jade acercándose a la puerta trasera y de repente se escuchó un golpe fuerte haciendo que las cuatro brincaran del susto.

"Kya que fue eso?". Pregunto Cat con sus ojos cerrados levantando el cucharon.

Jade miro bien y se dio cuenta de que la puerta trasera no estaba bien cerrada.

"Es solo la puerta." Dijo con cierto nerviosismo para después cerrarla. "Bueno y ahora si ya nos podemos ir?." Continuo volteando hacia donde estaba Tori y las demás, quienes estaban petrificadas y señalaban algo detrás de Jade.

"Atrás, tu, algo". Decían las 3 sin articula bien sus frases.

"Que?." Pregunto Jade exasperada. "Atrás de ti." Alcanzo a decir Tori.

"No me digas hay alguien atrás de mi". Dijo incrédula, pero después de ver la reacción se las tres las cuales estaban pálidas, comenzó a creer que si había alguien atrás de ella.

"Si hay alguien detrás de mi verdad?". Pregunto inmóvil, para después darse la vuelta lentamente y ver que había un tipo bastante creepy detrás de ella.

"Que creen que están haciendo aquí?." Pregunto a gritos el señor el cual traía puesto un overol azul de mezclilla y una camisa de cuados rojos abajo de este, también portaba un machete en su mano, lo que hizo que las chicas gritaran.

"Que no me escucharon?." Volvió a preguntar acercándose a Jade quien grito y se reunió con las demás chicas agarrando un mazo de cocina, que era lo primero que vio.

"Saben que les pasa a niñas como ustedes que husmean en casas ajenas?". Pregunto pausando. "Algo horrible!". Se acercó rápidamente a ellas, parecía que quería atacarlas así que todas gritaron.

"El horrible es usted." Grito Sam quitándole el sartén a Tori para golpearlo en la cabeza así que el hombre cayó al piso.

"Ataquémoslo!". Grito Tori agarrando otro sartén, así que Cat lo golpeaba con el cucharon Jade con el mazo y Sam con el otro sartén, hasta que Trina y Beck se levantaron por el escándalo.

"Qué diablos hacen?." Pregunto Beck, pero las chicas seguían inmersas en golpear al tipo creepy.

"Que hacen?!" Grito Trina acercándose, haciendo que las chicas se asustaran, así que Tori volteo y le dio un sartenazo a Trina en la cara por lo que cayó al piso.

"Auch! por qué hiciste eso Tori?." Se sobo la frente la cual tenía roja debido al golpe.

"Lo siento Trina, pero es tu culpa por acercarte" . Se disculpó deteniéndose.

"qué clase de disculpa es esa?". Dijo enojada, mientras que Beck se aproximó para quitarle el mazo a Jade. "Pero qué? ".Se asombró al ver al hombre tirado y sangrando.

"Está muerto?". Peguntó Tori. "No lo sé". Beck se agacho para tomarle el pulso.

"Parece que aún vive, milagrosamente". Dijo levantándose. "Mal, entonces continuemos". Sugirió Sam lista para otra ronda de sartenazos. "No, no, no nada de eso". Beck le quito el sartén.

"Y entonces que hacemos?". Pregunto algo inquieta.

"qué tal si despierta e intenta asesinarnos". Dijo Jade

"No lo creo." afirmo Beck, digo el tipo estaba casi moribundo.

"Bueno si es que despierta, no creo que vaya a estar feliz con ustedes". Menciono Trina acercándose para ver al hombre más de cercas." Vaya si que es feo". Agrego.

"Ya se, atémoslo". Sugirió Cat. "Buena idea".

"Esperan, pensemos esto por un momento". Dijo Beck deteniéndolas.

"No hay nada que pensar." Dijo Sam agarrando una silla de la cocina. "Ayúdenme a pomelo aquí." Todos ayudaron a levantarlo y sentarlo en la silla, Jade encontró una cinta aislante y lo ataron a la silla.

"Ok ya está atado y ahora qué?". Pregunto Trina.

"Ahora si ya podemos ir a dormir". Dijo Jade

"Que diablos creen que hacen?!". Se escucho la voz del tipo amarrado el cual se quejaba del dolor.

"Ya se despertó." Dijo Beck y todas voltearon.

"Si pues hagamos que vuelva a dormir". Comento Jade tomando otra vez el mazo.

"Auxilio!". Grito el hombre. "Hay unas locas que quieren asesinarme". Seguía gritando.

"Shss!." Trato de callarlo Cat, pero sin éxito así que Sam se quitó un calcetín y lo puso en su boca evitando que hablara más.

"Si prometes no gritar te quitare la mordaza". El hombre accedió.

"Muy bien quien eres y que haces aquí?". Pregunto Tori.

"Como que, que hago aquí, esta es mi casa, que hacen ustedes aquí, están aquí para robarme, porque les diré que no tengo muchas cosas de valor y…"

"Espera". Lo interrumpió Beck. "quieres decir que tu vives aquí que esta es tu casa?". Continuó el interrogatorio.

"Así es".- "Y por qué entraste furtivamente?". Pregunto Sam.- " Si y que hay con el machete". Agrego Tori.

"No entre furtivamente tengo las llaves revisa mi cartera esta es mi casa, y el machete es para cortar pasto". Beck se acercó y agarro su cartera y la licencia de manejo tenía esa dirección, así que se acerco a las chicas y le mostro la prueba.

"Genial!, o sea que acabamos de agredir al dueño de esta casa?". Pregunto Tori.

"Acabamos?, me suena manada, ustedes fueron las responsables". Dijo Trina excusándose.

"Trina! Ahora no es momento para eso!". La regaño Tori.

"Es verdad y que hacemos lo desatamos?" Indago Cat.

"No creo que sea buena idea, digo recuerda que solo pagamos por una habitación y estamos ocupando cuatro" Cometo Jade.

"Si desátenme ahora mismo!". Exijo el hombre al escuchar un poco de la conversación.

"Pero.." Dudo Cat. "Nada de peros desátenme ahora mismo, y después hablare a la policía para que los arresten por agresión y allanamiento, hare que los refundan en la cárcel, y sabes que en la cárcel no hay tele con cable!". Amenazo gritando.

"Hee? Escucharon lo que dijo?". Dijo Cat asustada. "Si, tiene razón en la cárcel no hay cable". Dijo Sam

"Eso a quien le importa, yo no pienso pasar mi vida en la cárcel, dicen que los baños son comunitarios, iuuuuugh". Menciono Trina.

"Ya basta, pensemos bien esto." Interrumpió Jade.

"Si tienes razón". La siguió Beck.

"Yo digo que lo amordacemos de nuevo y esperemos a que amanezca." Idea de Jade

"Noooo!". Dijo Beck, la voz de la razón.

"Estoy contigo en esta West". Menciono Sam, Jade se acercó al tipo el cual ya no sangraba pero ahora estaba sudando del nerviosismo, que clase de niñas son estas dan miedo. Pensaba.

"Hay alguien ahí? Señor Ponciano, está bien'?." Se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor afuera de la puerta delantera.

"Señora Miriam auxi…". Sam puso de nuevo el calcetín en la boca del señor Ponciano, si ese era el nombre del hombre creepy.

"Que hacemos?, parece que es la vecina chismosa".

"O dios iremos a la cárcel y no saldremos si no hasta que seamos viejas y arrugadas". Decía Tori con nervios, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas.

"Tranquilas actúen normal, Tori ven." Le hablo y esta se acercó a Sam.

"Solo abre la puerta y has que la señora se vaya".- "Que? Por qué yo?". "Porque tú tienes cara de inocente". Siguió hablando.

"Que? En ese caso mejor que vaya Cat."

"Pero ella está muy alterada y tiene sangre en su ropa". Voltearon a ver a Cat la cual tenía unas pequeñas gotas.

"Ah quiétenmelas". Menciono quitándose su suéter.

"Lo vez." Indico Sam.

"Ok". Dijo exhalando e inhalando aire. "Lo que tengo que hacer por ti". Murmuro, entre cerrando sus ojos, si en efecto todo esto era para ayudar a Sam a reconciliarse con su amiga Carly, si no fuera por eso jaman habrían salido en este loco viaje.

Así que Tori se acercó a la puerta lista para convencer a la anciana de que no pasaba nada y lograr pasar la noche e irse en la mañana sin tener que involucrar a la policía.


	23. Ahora si ya llegamos?

**Ahora si continuación, gracias por los follows, los favoritos y claro por comentar.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Tori trago saliva y se acercó a la puerta tomando la perilla para después medio abrir la puerta.

"Hola que se le ofrece?." Pregunto algo nerviosa.

"Quien eres tu? Y el señor Ponciano?." Pregunto la ansiada desconfiada.

"Pues, este, soy la sobrina del señor Pon… digo de mi tío Ponciano, llegue apenas hoy." Trato de mantener la calma pero los nervios la comían viva.

"Haa, no sabia que el señor Ponciano tuviera una sobrina, es mas no sabia que tuviera familiares".

"Si es que soy lejana, jejeje."- "Ya que estoy aquí no te importa si paso?".

"Maldita anciana solo váyase ya!". Pensaba Sam

"Que?". Tori volteo a ver donde Jade y los demás que estaban junto al tipo que tenían prácticamente amordazado.

"Si claro pero espere un momento." Cerro la puerta para decirles que movieran al señor escondiéndolo en el closet, después todos se ocultaron donde pudieron.

Sam y Cat debajo de la mesa, Beck y Trina en el baño y Jade atrás del sofá.

"Pase." Dijo Tori abriendo nuevamente la puerta y la viejecilla paso.

Dio una vuelta a la casa tratando de que no fuera a la cocina y después se acercó al closet donde según ella se escuchaba un ruido.

"No es nada". Aseguro Tori acompañándola a la puerta.

"Fue un placer". Comento prácticamente echando a la anciana de la casa.

"Fiuh!" Dijo con alivio.

"Ya se fue la fósil?". Pregunto Sam saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

"Si por poco y nos descubre." Dijo Cat.

"Crees que se trago lo de la sobrina?." Cuestiono Sam.- "No se, espero que si."

Dig dong se escucho el sonido de un gran reloj el cual estaba cerca de la entrada haciendo que todos se asustaran.

"Es solo el reloj". Dijo aliviada.

"Ya son las 12:00 hay que dormir, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano." Sugirió Beck.

"Hey hello? Que hay con el tipo amarrado que esta en el closet?". Cuestiono Tori al ver que ya nadie le daba importancia.

"Tranquila digo no creo que vaya a algún lado". Menciono Sam con cierto aire de broma. "Yo me voy a dormir." Continuo mientras subía las escaleras seguida por Cat.

"Esperen, alguien tiene que vigilarlo". Dijo Tori indicando el closet. "Tomaremos turnos". Sugirió Beck.

"Que? yo porque?." A Trina no le parecía la idea.

"Nosotras tomaremos el primer turno". Dijo Jade, así que ella y Tori se recostaron en el sofá vigilando que el hombre no fuera a escapar.

Pasaban las horas y al principio todos estaban algo alterados pero al final el sueño los venció y todos terminaron durmiendo olvidándose de la guardia, el reloj sonó y ya eran las 9 de la mañana.

Beck reviso su celular y tenia un mensaje de Katty la cual decía que lo esperaría a las 10 en la tienda de la gasolinera y le entregaría su camioneta, así que todos se apresuraron a alistarse e incluso les dio tiempo de desayudar.

"Y creen que ya se despertó el señor". Indico Cat hacia el closet con sus ojos.

"Lo desatamos ahora si?". Pregunto Tori.

"No, que tal si una vez desatado nos acusa con la policía, no se ustedes pero yo no quiero regresar al reformatorio". Dijo Sam acercándose al closet.

"Pero no podemos dejarlo ahí, que tal si nade lo encuentra."- "Ese ya no es nuestro problema". Dijo Jade

"Claro que si nosotros lo atamos y lo metimos al closet". Mencionó Tori.

"Ya se". Sam tomo unas tijeras del cajón de la alacena y abrió la puerta del closet, el tipo aun seguía dormido.

"Pondremos estas tijeras para que se desate solo y así nos dará tiempo de huir".

"Ok". Todos acordaron así que agarraron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente de la casa para dejar las llaves en la recepción del hotel.

"Y durmieron bien?". Pregunto el casero.

"Si, como bebes". Dijo sarcásticamente Jade, la verdad es que todos estaban algo cansados, además de que había desperdiciado su oportunidad con Tori esa noche.

"Que bueno espero y regresen pronto". Los invito el hombre pero era obvio que no regresarían. "Si, gracias". Dijo Tori y los tres salieron del lugar dirigiéndose a la tienda de la gasolinera.

Una vez en la gasolinera Katty los esperaba con las llaves de la camioneta de Beck en las manos.

"Hola, que tal durmieron?". Ninguno contesto, así que cambio su pregunta. "Y bueno están listos para seguir su viaje, les diere que la camioneta ya quedo y esta lista para salir a la carretera. Dijo Katty con entusiasmo.

"Muchas gracias Katty, pero debo de confesarte que no tenemos mucho dinero". Dijo Beck.

"Es verdad". Mencionó Tori.

"Cuanto es el dinero que tienen?."- "20 dólares". Saco un billete de su cartera.

"Si, no es suficiente, que haremos?". Decía Katty cruzándose de brazos.

"Le pagaremos con nuestro cuerpo". Comentó Cat.

"He?" Todos incluyendo Katty se sorprendieron.

"Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es "pagaremos con nuestro trabajo". Regaño Jade a Cat acercándose a esta.

"Aaah". Dijeron todos aliviados.

"Y que saben hacer?". Pregunto y todos se quedaron callados pensando.

"Robar". Contesto Sam.

"Cantar". Dijo Tori. "Puedo infundir miedo a la gente". Agrego Jade. "Alcanzar los dedos de mi pie". Dijo Cat riendo. "Nada". Contestó Trina.

"Y eso de que sirve?". Respondió Beck enojado, quien al parecer era el único "útil" ya que era bueno en la mecánica.

"Jajaja". Katty río al escuchar lo que las chicas según sabían hacer.

"Sabes que, solo ayúdame a arreglar la tienda y estaremos a mano". Contesto sonriendo estirando su brazo extendiendo su mano.

"Hecho!" Contesto Beck quien también extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

Las chicas entraron a la tienda la cual estaba hecha un desorden, comenzaron a limpiar el piso y los paradores acomodando los productos, mientras que Beck ayudaba afuera de la tienda.

"Ya me canse y por qué tenemos que hacer esto?". Pregunto Trina fastidiada recargándose en un estante el cual acomodaba Tori haciendo que se cayeran varios productos.

"Como que porque?". Volteo a verla Jade enojada.

"Si es tu culpa adefesio, si no hubieras perdido la bolsa con el dinero". Contesto Sam.

"Es verdad es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación Trina." Agrego Tori recogiendo lo que Trina había tirado.

"Pues tu eres la persona menos indicada para decir eso Tori, recuerda que si no te hubieras atravesado, habría recuperado la bolsa". Dijo reclamándole a Tori.

"Que? Ahora si te mato". Ya había colmado su paciencia así que tomo a Trina por el cuello, Jade y Sam estaban algo sorprendidas pero agarraron a Tori, ya que si seguía así asesinaría a Trina.

"Ya suéltala Tori". Dijo Sam mientras que Jade la detenía.

"Cof cof, por que hiciste eso?, no podía respirar, acaso intentabas asesinarme?". Pregunto Trina mientras se recuperaba.

"Si!, puedo intentarlo de nuevo?". Le pregunto a Jade para que la soltara.

"Que mas quisiera yo pero…" Pauso. "Esta bien." Dijo soltando a Tori.

"Waaa!". Grito Cat. "Que pasa?."

"Hay una, una…"- "una que?". Pregunto Sam acercándose. "Una araña en mi pierna." Dijo tratando de quitársela pero la araña trepo hasta su espalda.

"Aaaah!" Seguía gritando y corriendo por toda la tienda, mientras que Sam la perseguía con un periódico hecho rollo tratando de matar a la araña.

"Si no te detienes no podre matarla". Decía Sam, pero Cat no entendía.

"Están destrozando todo". Dijo Tori, quien aun seguía sosteniendo a Trina por el cuello, veía como Cat y Sam tiraban y desacomodaban los estantes que tanto esfuerzo habían arreglado.

"hay que detenerlas". Sugirió Jade, a si que tanto Trina como Tori comenzaron a perseguir a Sam y a Cat.

"Que rayos creen que hacen?". Dijo Beck exaltado.

"Pero que…" Katty no termino su frase.

"No puedo creerlo, les dejan una tarea simple y ni eso pueden hacer?". Beck estaba enojado, Katty había sido accesible con ellos, y las chicas solo se la pasaban jugando?.

"Es que había una araña". Dijo Sam tratando de defenderse.

"Si y Tori trataba de asesinarme". Dijo Trina poniendo su mano en su cuello.

"Eso ya no importa solo terminen si?." Ordeno Beck.

"Esta bien". Contestaron todas al mismo tiempo, Beck y Katty salieron del lugar algo inseguros, acaso terminarían de limpiar la tienda para antes del medio día? Se supone que llegaron a Seattle a las 3 pero si seguían así.

"Por fin terminamos". Dijo aliviada Cat.

"Quedo bastante bien". Afirmo Tori con optimismo.

"Que bien ahora si nos podemos ir?". Jade parecía fastidiada.

"De que te quejas, si tu casi no hiciste nada". Agrego Sam.

"Por lo menos no destroce la mitad de la tienda". Se acercó poniéndose enfrente de esta.

"Ya, esta bien, mejor vámonos". Sugirió Tori poniéndose en medio de las dos para calmarlas.

"Ya terminaos." Se acercaron a Beck quien estaba revisando por última vez la camioneta.

"Ya revise la tienda, quedo bastante bien". Dijo Katty con alegría.

"Entonces parece que ya podemos continuar con nuestro viaje". Beck parecía feliz también.

"Ahí están son ellos". Grito Ponciano quien traía un bate en sus manos.

"Con que ellos te encerraron?". Dijo el tipo que atendía el motel.

"A darles". Agregó la viejecita quien estaba acompañada de mas gente, probablemente vecinos del área, y todos se veía enojados y peligrosos.

"Que esperamos vamos ya". Dijo Sam entrando al camper al igual que los demás, Beck se despidió de Katty y acelero la camioneta dejando a tras a la muchedumbre los cuales arrojaran palos y piedras.

"Hasta nunca suckers!". Grito Sam asomándose por la puerta del camper.

"It's like _deja_-_vu_, _all over again_." Dijo Tori al recordar el incidente en la anterior gasolinera."Por lo menos ya nos falta menos para llegar". Agrego.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas ya estaban algo cansadas, pero cuando escucharon ruidos de la ciudad, se alegraron seria posible ya habían llegado a Seattle

Beck se detuvo y se bajo de la camioneta. "Ahora si ya llegamos?". Pregunto Jade fastidiada.

"Sip", estamos en Seattle". Dijo Sam viendo alrededor aun estaban a las afueras, pero en definitiva era su ciudad.

"Que bueno". Grito Cat abrazando a Sam, estaba feliz que por fin habían llegado después de todo lo que les paso.

Sam se fue en la cabina junto a Beck para indicarle su dirección y después de un rato llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sam, estacionaron la camper afuera.

"Entremos". Sugirió Sam y los demás la siguieron hasta el vestíbulo.

"Espera Puckett, quienes son estos". Grito el portero Lewbert.

"Que te importa." Le contesto Sam. "Si me importa no puedes pasar a tanta gente, y menos a tantos apestosos pubertos." Seguía gritando.

"Como que pubertos?, somos a adolecentes". Dijo con enojo Jade.

"Si yo ya alcanzo a tocar el timbre". Agrego Cat.

"Esa expresión está mal dicha Cat, no la uses." Dijo Beck.

"No le hagan caso vamos a dentro". Todos siguieron a Sam y cuando subían por las escaleras apareció Carly.

"Carly!". Dijo Sam sonriendo y algo sorprendida no esperaba verla tan pronto.

"Sam". Carly también sonrío, se alegraba de ver a Sam, pero después recordó que estaba enojada con ella y así se desvaneció la sonrisa creando un ambiente incomodo.

Tori entendió enseguida que esta chica era la amiga de Sam con la que se había peleado.

"Hola yo soy Tori". Dijo presentándose.

"Hola". Contesto Carly algo insegura y viendo que Sam traía compañía, quienes eran todos esas personas?.

"Somos los amigos de Sam". Dijo Cat sonriendo.

"Vinimos desde Hollywood". Agrego Beck.

"Yo no soy su amiga". Dijo Jade, Carly estaba algo confundida, es verdad que no había visto a Sam todo el fin de semana, acaso se la había pasado todo el tiempo con sus amigos de California en lugar de internar disculparse con ella?.

"Aaah!, entonces te la pasaste con tus amigos". Se escuchaba algo de rencor en su voz, Carly podría ser muy rencorosa

"Bueno si fui a California y ellos me trajeron de regreso o algo si". Dijo con voz apagada, se supone que las dos irían a California pero al final Sam se fue sola dejando a Carly, y bueno eso no parecía hacer feliz a esta.

"Entiendo, yo también hice nuevas amistades en tu ausencia". Agrego para hacer sentir mal a Sam.

"A sí? quien?." Sam sabía que Carly no tenía muchos amigos, y además ella y su vecino Freddie no contaban.

"Carly nos vamos?". Dijo una chica rubia la cual bajaba por las escaleras.

"Liam! Que haces tú aquí?." Pregunto Sam enojada, no se esperaba que su mayor enemiga estuviera en el edificio.

"Voy a ir de compras con Carly." Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Que? desde cuando eres amiga de esta?." – "Esta tiene su nombre". Dijo Carly, Sam solo se sorprendió, en verdad Carly era amiga de su peor enemiga? Cuando había pasado eso?.

"Desde el viernes". Contesto Liam.

"Desde el viernes?". Murmuro Sam, ese había sido el día en que se había ido a Hollywood?.

"Que apuñalada por la espalda, no crees Puckett?". Dijo Jade al escuchar la conversación.

"Jade!". La regaño Tori no era necesario que le echara mas leña al fuego las cosas ya ardían de por si.

"Bueno pues ya nos vamos". Dijo Carly tomando la mano de Liam y así las dos salieron del edificio.

"Porque tanto drama? por eso odio a los pubertos". Gritaba Lewbert.

Sam solo volteo a verlo y lo golpeo en la espinilla haciendo que se retorciera del dolor, estaba enojada si que tenia que desquitarse son alguien.

"Vamos". Dijo Sam, así que todos la siguieron en silencio, no sabían que decir, al llegar al departamento Sam abrió la puerta y todos entraron instalándose.

"Y tu madre?". Pregunto Cat.

"No lo se, casi nunca esta, así que pónganse cómodos". Dijo y todos le tomaron la palabra.

"Hace hambre". Dijo Trina. "Si es verdad, que comemos?".

Sam abrió el refrigerador y vio una cubeta familiar de pollo frito y al parecer aun servía.

"Hay de comer pero no hay nada de tomar". Dijo poniendo el bote de pollo en la mesa.

"Voy por algo al market."

"Yo te acompaño". Dijo Tori acercándose a Sam quien estaba por salir.

"Yo también voy, digo no puedo confiar en Puckett". Dijo Jade entrecerrando sus ojos.

Las tres salieron del departamento y Sam en especial estaba bastante callada.

"Así que esa niña es Carly?". Trato de hacer algo de conversación mientras salían del edificio.

"Si." Contesto tajante Sam. "Es bonita". Agrego.

"QUE?!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jade y Sam.

"No me sorprendería que te gustara Sam, digo si yo fuera su amiga".

"Tori si sabes que yo soy tu novia, cierto?". Dijo apretando los dientes.

Tori volteo a verla, todo era parte del plan, quería que Sam aceptara que estaba mal, se disculpara con Carly, haciéndola ver que Carly era una chica buena y que estaba mal que estuvieran peleadas, pero claro Jade no entendía eso.

"Si bueno pero, estamos hablando de Carly y Sam". Trato de darle una pista a Jade para que entendiera lo que trataba de hacer.

"Sabes que, olvídalo por que mejor no le dices a Carly que sea tu novia si tanto te gusta". Jade parecía celosa del comentario de Tori, así que se dio la media vuelta y regreso al edificio.

"Jade, espera!." Le grito Tori para que regresara, estaba siendo infantil. "Se fue". Dijo suspirando.

"Se lo que tratas de hacer, quieres hacerme sentir culpable para que me disculpe con Carly pero eso no va a pasar y menos ahora que es amiga de…" Pauso. "Esa!" Dijo con desdén.

"Rayos, parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé". Agrego mientras regresaban al edificio con las bebidas.

**Por fin llegaron a Seattle y ahora es Tori y Jade son las peleadas?, bueno espero que el plan de Tori cualquiera que sea funcione jajaja.**


	24. No somos amigas

**Well la riña entre Sam y Carly continua pero parece que las cosas empeoran o tal vez no y ahora hasta Jade va a ayudar.**

**Jajaja gracias por comentar, madameduvergiere si se a que te refieres °¬°**

**Victorious no me pertenece**.

Al día siguiente Sam les prometió que les daría un pequeño tour por la ciudad, además de que su madre le había dejado algo de dinero, era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que nunca estaba, así que aprovecharía, mientras Tori aún seguía pensando en cómo ayudar a Sam y a Carly, y a Jade aún no se le pasaba el coraje.

Todos estaban en Green Lake Park, Trina obligaba a Beck a que le tomara fotos haciendo sus raras poses, mientras que Cat, Sam y Tori admiraban el paisaje, de pronto un señor vendedor de globos se acercó y Cat compro uno.

Jade estaba apartada con cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados recargada en una reja.

"Y vas a hacer algo con la amargada?." Pregunto Sam señalando con la mirada a Jade.

"Ya se le pasara". Contesto Tori, ella no había hecho nada malo porque habría de disculparse.

"Mira Jade". Cat se acercó enseñando su globo a Jade, la cual solo gruño y pellizco el globo reventándolo, Cat no dijo nada solo puso cara triste a punto de llorar.

"Porque hiciste eso Jade?". Pregunto indignada Tori, sabía que estaba enojada pero no era para que se desquitara con Cat.

"Me molesta". Dijo con voz firme. "Ven Cat vamos a comprar otro globo". Tori la tomo de la mano y la encamino en busca del señor que vendía los globos.

"Y vas a seguir así todo el día?".- "Así como Puckett?". Dijo alzando una ceja. "Con esa actitud de bitch".

"Si, porque? tienes algún problema?". Se acercó más a Sam provocándola. "Olvídalo". Dijo resignada la única que podía hacer entrar en razón a Jade seria Tori.

"Que pasa?". Pregunto Beck acercándose junto con Trina.

"Pues que aquí miss simpatía reventó el globo de Cat". Dijo Sam. "Jade que pasa por que estas enojada?". Pregunto Beck poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta.

"No estoy enojada". Afirmo quitando la mano de su hombro". Claro que lo estas te conozco, esta es tu faceta de estoy enojada, no se acerquen a menos que sea para disculparse". Pauso. "Sucedió algo con Tori?".

Tori y Cat se acercaron, no habían encontrado el señor de los globos pero Tori le había comprado un helado a Cat y ya estaba mas contenta.

"No lo sé paso algo Vega?". Dijo volteando a ver a Tori que había escuchado lo último.

"Pues eso depende". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"De que?". Pregunto Jade. "De la importancia que le des a las cosas". Dijo subiendo su tono de voz.

"Ok, ok". Beck se puso en medio de las dos la situación ya se había tornado incomoda. "Quien tiene hambre?". Agrego para cambiar el tema.

"Yo!". Dijo Sam, y Trina. "Si yo igual, conoces algún lugar donde podamos comer?". Pregunto Tori dirigiéndose a Sam e ignorando a Jade.

"Si, conozco un lugar, además tengo crédito." Digo aun no tenían suficiente dinero así que tendrían que pedir prestado para poder comer.

"Entonces vamos". Beck parecía mediar las cosas entre Tori y Jade, pero a Tori no le parecía la idea, no le gustaba que Beck aun conociera las manías y facetas de Jade, digo era normal antes fueron novios pero no le gustaba, se podría decir que tenia algo de celos, entonces recapacito.

"Así es como se habrá sentido Jade con mi comentario?." Murmuro mientras llegaban Groovy Smoothie, lugar que Sam les había recomendado, todos se sentaron compartiendo la mesa, pero Jade se sentó lejos de Tori.

"Pidamos algo". Dijo Sam. "Hey Sam!". Grito el mesero. "T-bo!". Contesto Sam alegrada.

"Tenía rato que no te veía donde te habías metido?."

"Pues estuve de vacaciones unos días en California y bueno ya estoy aquí."

"En la mañana vi a Carly se paso por aquí, pero estaba con otra chica rubia, al principio pensé que eras tu, pero luego vi que ella era muy amable y dije no esa no puede ser Sam".

Sam se sorprendió, amable solo puede ser una persona. "Liam." Dijo apretando sus dientes, esa era su técnica para agradarle a las personas, hacerse la amable y amigable con la gente para ganársela.

"Bueno, quieren unos tacos?". Pregunto a todos enseñando unos tacos insertados en un palo pero todos lo rechazaron y pidieron algo un poco más normal.

"Jade podemos hablar?". Pregunto acercándose, pero esta no contesto, así que Tori la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el baño.

"Que?!". Grito Jade no le gusto que la hubiera jaldo hasta el baño.

"Lo siento." Dijo Tori viendo a Jade a los ojos, pero esta volteo de lado y dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Si crees que esa disculpa lograra que olvide lo que…" No termino de hablar ya que Tori se acerco y rodeo el cuello de Jade con sus brazos acercándola a ella para después besarla.

"Y que tal con eso." Pregunto separándose un poco. "Aun no, bueno un poco…" Tori se acercó otra vez para besarla pero esta vez era prolongado.

"Y bueno se van a separar en algún momento?." Pregunto Sam la cual había ido por ellas al baño ya se estaban tardando y ya todos habían pedido algo.

Las dos se separaron abruptamente y Jade tomo la mano de Tori. "Si ya vamos". Dijo saliendo del baño juntas, al parecer ya se había arreglado todo.

Todos comían amenamente hasta que Carly llego con Liam y Freddie, quienes se acercaron para saludar a Sam.

"Hola Sam". Saludo Freddie, no sabía que ella y Carly aun estaban enojadas.

Carly y Liam se acercaron junto a Freddie pero Carly no dijo nada. "Hola Samantha."

Sam volteo con mala cara, no le gustaba que le dijeran asi, pero claro eso Liam ya lo sabía.

"Que quieren?."- "Solo saludarte". Pauso. "Algunas personas todavía tenemos educación". Dijo con una engreída sonrisa de lado.

"Vamos a sentarnos." Sugirió Carly no le había gustado el comentario de Liam pero no dijo nada, no iba a defender a Sam si aun seguían peleadas.

"No entiendo que hace Carly con esa." Dijo Sam cerrando sus manos en puños.

"Si? y por qué no le preguntas?". Sugirió Jade, de repente la situación parecía algo entretenida.

"Tienes razón." Después de unos minutos de pensarlo Sam se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a preguntar.

"Oye y tú qué? Cual es tu intención con Carly." Pregunto agresivamente mientras tomaba una de las papas que tenia Liam en su plato.

Carly volteo y contesto por Liam. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia." No quería que Sam se enterara.

"Estoy ayudando con su web show, parecía que Carly y Freddie necesitaban ayuda, y bueno desde que tu dejaste el show, pues yo me ofrecí a ayudar." Dijo sonriendo tratando de molestar a Sam, haciendo a un lado su plato para que no tomara más de sus papas.

"QUE?!, ella te esta ayudando con nuestro web show?". Pregunto indignada. "Además quien dijo que deje iCarly?".

Carly solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos, sabía que Sam podría ponerse violenta, por eso no quería que se enterara que desde el viernes pasado Liam le había estado ayudando con el web show, la verdad es que ella no quería que interviniera pero se ofrecio tan insistente mente que al final no le pudo decir que no, tampoco es que hubiera echado a Sam del show digo lo habían creado entre las dos, pero desde que estaban peleadas el show no salía bien y había bajado el rating.

"Si bueno necesitábamos ayuda y ella se ofreció y tu no estabas, te recuerdo que te fuiste de vacaciones con tus amigos." Dijo pero sonaba a reclamo, cosa que hizo enojar más a Sam.

"Pues sabes que, ya no me importa, creare mi propio web show, y será mucho mejor que el tuyo" Dijo sin pensar.

"A si?". Indago Carly. "Si es una apuesta."

"Y la que pierda que hará?." Pregunto Liam. "Si tu pierdes te desharás de esta." Le dijo a Carly señalando a Liam.

"Y si yo pierdo." Se quedo pensando. "Bailaras con el disfraz que yo escoja en vivo en el show de Carly o tu qué crees Carly?". Volteo a verla.

"Yo este…" Carly dudo pero no salieron palabras de su boca, no le gustaba competir con su mejor amiga si es que aun lo era.

"Hecho." Contesto Sam sin esperar la respuesta de Carly ante la amenaza de Liam, no perdería y haría que desapareciera de la vida de Carly.

"Entonces ya puedes retirarte". Dijo Liam haciendo una señal con su mano espantando a Sam.

"Ok pero primero." Tomo la hamburguesa de Liam dándole varias mordidas para después dejar lo que quedaba en su plato.

"Entonces nos estamos viendo." Advirtió tirando migajas en la cara de Liam, tenía la boca llena con la hamburguesa de esta.

"Por lo menos parecía que estaba buena". Dijo mirando las sobras que Sam había dejado en su plato.

Sam regreso a su asiento y solo empezó a comer lo que habia pedido.

"Que paso?." Pregunto Tori pero Sam no contesto por lo que decidio mejor ya no indagar mas.

Al termiar de comer todos regresaron al departamento de Sam, Cat y Trina tomaron una pequeña siesta, mientras que Beck veía la tv, Jade estaba entretenida con su celular así que Tori aprovecho para acercarse a Sam y platicar lo que había pasado esa tarde en las malteadas.

"Y entonces que paso entre Carly y tú?." "Porque lo preguntas." Sam estaba como ida.

"Bueno es que estas muy pensativa eso quiere decir que ha de haber pasado algo." Insistió.

"Si algo así." Volteo a verla. "Es que no se si comerme esta apierna de pollo frito sola o con salsa." Dijo sosteniendo en una mano la pierna y en la otra la salsa.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo un poco exaltada. "Yo no bromeo con la comida." Entre cerro sus ojos.

Tori inhalo y exhalo aire tratando de controlarse. "Y que fue lo que paso con Carly?.".- "Ah pues". Dijo reflexionando. "Nos peleamos nuevamente y bueno esta vez hicimos una apuesta."

"Mas peleas y una apuesta?". Dijo rodando sus ojos, Sam sí que sabia como arruinar más las cosas.

"si." Contesto algo decaída. "y que apostaron?."

"Es más bien una competencia entre el web show de iCarly con uno que creare por mi cuenta y el que reciba mas visitas ganara."

"Y que ganara?". Indago nuevamente. "Bueno si yo gano Liam se va y si ella gana, yo hare algo muy ridículo en el show de Carly." Pauso suspirando para después morder la pierna de pollo. "y me humillare."

"Vaya eso es bajo." Dijo Tori. "Y Carly no dijo nada?." Agrego.

"No, Carly no dijo nada, es como si ya no fuéramos amigas." Sam entristeció ante lo que habia dicho, ella y Carly se conocían desde que eran más pequeñas y siempre habían superado sus diferencias.

"Todo es culpa de esa". Dijo apretando la pierna de pollo, si Liam no estuviera ya habría hecho las paces con Carly. "Tengo que ganar el concurso para hacer que Liam desaparezca, o simplemente podría secuestrarla meterla en una bolsa y tirarla en el desierto, si esa es una buena idea." Dijo sobando su mentón con sus dedos.

"Jejeje." Tori rio nerviosamente. "Solo bromeaba." Dijo desviando la mirada para después dejar la comida en la mesa.

"Pero si tu programa tiene mas raiting que pasara con el show de Carly?". Pregunto Tori después de que Sam se quedara callada.

"Es verdad." Dijo Sam reflexionando, eso no podía ser algo bueno, asi que hesito un momento.

"Entonces que harás?." Pregunto Tori acercándose a Sam. "Pues no queda de otra tengo que ganar para hacer que esa desaparezca después me disculpare con Carly." Pauso reflexionando.

"Aunque aun queda la otra opción".

"Cual?." Pegunto ingenua. "La de secuestrarla y…"- "nada de eso". La interrumpió Tori. "solo tenemos una opción." Dijo cerrando un ojo.

"Que?". Sam parecía confusa.

"Pues ganar para que tu y Carly dejen de estar peleadas y vuelvan a hacer amigas de nuevo." Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Y como haremos eso, se necesita más gente y cosas como un sitio en internet y un set."

"Tu déjaselo a mama Tori." Dijo apuntándose con su dedo pulgar.

Sam puso una cara de desconfianza. "Sii-i, no digas eso." Negó con su cabeza. "Ok"

"Yo también te ayudare a hacer el web show". Dijo Cat quien escucho parte de la conversación. "Te ayudaremos todos." Dijo Beck aparentemente todos habían escuchado la conversación.

"No cuenten conmigo." Dijo Trina. "Ni conmigo". Agrego Jade. "Saldrás en vivo en un show donde te verán millones de personas". Dijo Tori volteando hacia Trina. "Estoy dentro." Se apresuro a decir.

Tori volteo a ver a Jade. "No me mires a mi eso de salir en un show no me interesa." Tori volteo para otro lado y dijo "Esta bien." Sabía que si no le daba mucha importancia al final Jade aceptaría.

"Que? Como que está bien." Pregunto exasperada. "Si, si no quieres salir no lo hagas y ya supongo que seremos Cat, Beck, Trina, Sam y yo."

"Pensándolo mejor si quiero ayudar." Dijo rápidamente, y asi acordaron.

"Y cuando será la competencia?".- "Pasado Mañana." Contesto Sam. "Que? Tan rápido?."

"Si y así quieres ganar." Dijo Jade algo pesimista. "Ya se nos ocurrirá algo".

Todos se la pasaron la mayor parte de la noche pensando en ideas divertidas para el show.

Al final juntaron sus ideas y habia unas bastante interesantes, lo suficiente como para pensar que podrían ganar.

"El nombre del programa será Sam&Cat, ustedes serán las anfitrionas y bueno nosotros solo ayudaremos." Dijo Tori.

"Beck con la cámara." Lo señalo. "Si déjamelo a mí." Dijo levantando su dedo pulgar.

"Trina será invitada especial." -"Ok."

"Y Jade y yo ayudaremos con lo técnico como la publicidad, el set, efectos y demás."- "Si."

"Entonces vamos a dormir y mañana comenzaremos." Sugirió Tori.

Todos se fueron a descansar ya que mañana comenzarían con los preparativos del show.

Al día siguiente, todos ayudaban, Freddie le prestó una cámara a Sam, y Beck comenzó a diseñar lo que seria el espacio donde publicarían el video.

"Trina seguía ensayando sus caras ante la cámara, mientras que las demás preparaban el set.

"El set ya está listo." Dijo Cat. "también el sitio web". Se acerco Beck para mostrarlo.

"Te quedo muy bien." Comentaron. "Gracias."

"Ahora solo falta la publicidad." Dijo Tori. "Si y que haremos al respecto?".

"Yo sé." Menciono Jade tomando la hoja donde habían plasmado las secciones para el show. "Tu amiga hará su web show hoy verdad?".- "Si".- "A qué hora?".- "En unos minutos." Dijo viendo su reloj.

"Tori acompáñame."

"Ok."Accedió pero no tenía mucha opción ya que la jalo del brazo saliendo del departamento.

"Y que hacemos aquí?." Pregunto Tori algo confundida. "Ya lo veraz". Dijo sonriendo de lado.

**Que es lo que se trae entre manos Jade? A donde llevo a Tori? Lo veremos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Solo una aclaracion, busque bien y el nombre de liam se escribe leann pero ya saben por la traducción, entonces lo seguire escribiendo liam solo es una aclaración.**


	25. Tu no figuras aqui

**Lamento haberme tardo en publicar, pero aquí el next chapter. **

**Isalyr, mica, Nara375, vaniap0211, Konata140, sachiko18, madameduvergiere, kaathz, Alejandra Ocampo, StatexofxDreaming, ****, vonzhiz, gracias por sus comentarios y follows.**

**Victorious no me pertenece. **

Estaban enfrente de lo que parecía la puerta del departamento donde vivía Carly, Jade toco a la puerta.

"Hola que tal". Saludo el hermano mayor de Carly.

"Hola podemos pasar?". –"Claro". Dijo dejándolas pasar como si nada.

"Sigo preguntándome que hacemos aquí?". Cuestiono en voz baja.

"Podemos ir a donde esta Carly?". Pregunto Jade.

"Si pero se encuentra grabando su show". –"En dónde?."

"Arriba subiendo las escaleras". Señaló.

"Gracias". Jade tomo la mano de Tori y subieron las escaleras.

"Hey esperen!". Grito, haciendo que se detuvieran.

"Rayos". Susurro Jade sacando sus tijeras. "Parece que tendré que utilizar esto". Dijo refiriendo a sus tijeras.

"Creíste que nos dejaría pasar así nada mas?". La regaño Tori.

"Que les parece mi sombrero? Esta hecho de cucharas". Dijo quitando una de las cucharas que conformaba el sombrero.

"Muy bonito." contesto Jade aliviada, solo era par eso que les había detenido?.

"Verdad?, quieren uno?".- "Nop!." Contestaron al mismo tiempo y terminaron de subir las escaleras.

"Se lo pierden". Dijo _Spencer_. "Y quienes eran ellas?". Reflexiono sentándose en el sofá listo para comer su sopa.

Mientras Carly y Liam estaban dando por terminar el show leyendo comentarios del foro, y sin darse cuenta Jade y Tori ya se encontraban en el set.

"Y eso es todo nos veremos mañana…". Dijo Carly.

"Pero antes noticas de último momento". Se acercó a Carly y Liam junto a Tori, la cual se paralizo al ver que aun estaban al aire.

"Que hacen ustedes aquí?". Pregunto Liam enojada.

"Estamos aquí por Puckett." Dijo Jade.

"Le paso algo a Sam?". Pregunto Carly preocupada, Tori sonrió al escucharla, eso significaba que aun le interesaba su amistad con Sam.

"Sí". Dijo Tori seriamente, aguantando las ganas de reír.

"Es algo grave?." Se acercó a Tori, Carly tenía un semblante preocupado.

Tori no dijo nada pero puso la expresión más seria que podía, eso le daría a entender a Carly que Sam estaba en problemas.

"Tengo que ir a verla". Se apresuro a salir del lugar para buscar a Sam.

"Bien hecho, thanks babe." Dijo Jade dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tori, quien solo sonrió.

"Pero que han hecho?". Reclamo Liam.

"Ay a ti quien te hablo mojigata". Jade empujo a Liam fuera del set.

"Esto sigue gravando?". Le pregunto a Freddie quien solo asentó con la cabeza.

"Bien, que siga así, por que la noticia es importante". Dijo desdoblando el papel que traía consigo.

"Este boletín es para informarles que Sam, si Samantha Puckett, la chica rubia con cara de monkey hará un web show con el nombre de Sam&Cat y será trasmitido después de iCarly, la pagina es". Tori le dio a Freddie la dirección así que se encargo de proyectarla en la pantalla de atrás.

"Y les daremos un avance del show."

"Si habrá bromas, sketchs, chicas lindas." Dijo Tori señalando a Jade y a ella.

"Además de que pueden mandar sus videos de las más grandes bromas que hayan hecho"

"También habrá usa sección llamada los peores bailando, manden sus videos y comenten en la página, el mejor comentario saldrá al aire, todo eso y mucho más". Decía Tori sonriendo.

Al escuchar esto Liam se vio amenazada así que intento desconectar la cámara de Freddie, pero Jade le lanzo sus tijeras las cuales se encajaron en la pared, haciendo que Liam retrocediera.

"Así que para más información entren a la página". Señalo nuevamente. "no se lo pierdan". Decían despidiéndose del público agitando sus dos palmas.

"Y estamos fuera". Dijo Freddie apagando la cámara.

"Por fin." Decía Jade poniendo su cara seria de nuevo.

"Eso fue genial!". Tori salto a los brazos de Jade. "Lo sé". Sonrió de lado. "Pero será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Carly regrese".

"Por qué hicieron eso?!". Reclamo Liam a la vez que retrocedía al ver la reacción de Jade, sus ojos eran intimidantes.

"Tienes algún problema!". Liam no dijo nada, las dos salieron del lugar dejando a una Liam algo desconcertada y se dirigieron al departamento de Sam.

Carly entro apresurada al departamento de Sam y se acercó a ella.

"Sam estas bien?, te paso algo?, te duele algo?." Pregunto sosteniendo la cara de esta, revisando que no tuviera alguna herida.

"Carly estoy bien". Contesto entre risas, Carly le hacía cosquillas.

"Entonces están es problemas?". Pauso. "No me digas que volviste a morder al gato de la señora Kim?". Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Como?, aun te acuerdas de eso, solo fue una vez." Carly la vio con unos ojos retadores no le creía. "Que? Trato de comerse mi atún." Se justifico.

"Entonces? Que te paso?". Cuestiono poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"Espera quien te dijo que me había pasado algo?."

"Tus amigas la amigable y la de cara de antipática, fueron a mi departamento y me dijeron que estabas en problemas así que he venido, pero veo que no es así".

"Como que antipática?". Reclamo Jade. "Si eres". Susurro Tori. "A veces". Agrego al ver la cara que puso Jade.

"Si lo eres." Tanto Cat como Beck y Trina asintieron.

"Si como sea". Dijo Jade cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces me mintieron?." Carly volteo a verlas. "Si y que piensas hacer al respecto". Se mofo Jade.

"Pues yo…tu… haaa." No dijo nada mas, estaba un poco avergonzada por haber corrido y entrado así al departamento de Sam, así que se apresuró a salir azotando la puerta.

"Parece que se enojó un poquito". Dijo Cat. "Si, díselo a la puerta". Menciono Trina.

"Que fue lo que le dijeron?". Cuestiono Sam.

"Puede que le hallamos insinuado que tú estabas en problemas." Contesto un poco nerviosa.

"Es culpa de ella por creerlo". Dijo Jade.

"Y por qué hicieron eso?." Estaba enojada, habían hecho era que Carly se disgustara más con ella.

"Pues necesitábamos que nos prestara su web show para promocionar el tuyo."

" Que?". Pregunto indignada. "De nada por cierto". Agrego Jade sentándose en el sofá.

"Lo siento Sam, pero igual nadie salió herido." Trato de calmarla.

Mientras tanto Carly llegaba muy enojada a su departamento y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al set donde aún estaba Liam.

"Que bajo cayeron, mira que utilizar nuestro web show para promocionar el suyo." Dijo Liam tratando de crear incertidumbre en Carly, pero al escuchar lo que dijo en realidad no la molesto. "Además que clase de nombre es Sam&Cat, que poco original no crees?"

"Nuestro web show?". Murmuro, ese era su web show y el de Sam y Freddie, Liam era la intrusa, Carly no se entendía a ella misma, porque simplemente no la echaba?, Liam tenía un no sé qué, que era difícil deshacerse de ella.

"Fuuh!"Resopló resignada, así que por un momento pensó en que sería mejor si el show de Sam ganara la competencia para que así todo acabara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Al día siguiente Sam estaba un poco nerviosa ya todos habían preparado el set y el itinerario para las secciones de su show, era algo raro que estuviera así, pero su amistad con Carly estaba en juego así que aunque no quería poner a Carly en un predicamento ella tenía que ganar para poder deshacerse de Liam.

"Ok todo listo". Dijo Beck. "Ya falta poco para que iCarly comience". Agrego Tori.

"Hay que verlo." Sugirió Cat acercándose a la computadora.

"Espera, que no vez que es la competencia." Comento Jade acercándose a Cat para detenerla.

"Pero yo quiero verlo". Dijo en un berrinche.

"Está bien, una visita mas no hará daño." Sam prendió la laptop.

"Hagan lo que quieran". Jade se aparto un poco de ellos.

Por lo que pusieron el show y todos lo vieron divertidamente.

Tori se acercó a Jade y la vio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Que?". Pregunto Jade algo confusa al ver como Tori la observaba y sonreía.

"Me he dado cuenta de que si puedes ser linda con las demás personas". Jade enmudeció ante la declaración que hizo Tori, de cierta manera era verdad, había ayudado a Sam en un asunto que en realidad no le importaba como terminara.

"Cállate es solo tu imaginación, no lo soy." Dijo algo sonrojada. "Claro que no es mi imaginación, gracias a ti Sam tiene una oportunidad de reconciliarse con Carly, por qué ayudaste?". Seguía riendo felizmente le gustaba poner a Jade en ese predicamento.

"no se ninguna razón, porque lo hice?" Dudo.

"Sabía que había una Jade tierna escondida en algún lugar de ahí dentro." Dijo señalando el pecho de Jade indicando su corazón.

La expresión de Jade estaba en blanco. "Cada vez te quiero más". Tori sonrió abrazando a Jade.

"Basta!, nadie me dice que soy tierna, si vuelves a decir que yo soy tierna lo vas a pagar muy caro". La amenazo firmemente.

"No lo creo, por que tu también me quieres mas". Dijo tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de Jade.

"Eso no me va a impedir que te asesine si sigues diciendo locuras." La abrazo fuertemente.

"Jade me asfixias, pensé que ya habíamos superado eso de los castigos." Dijo con el poco aire que tenía.

"Entonces no volverás a mencionar que soy tierna en tu vida cierto?." Decía riendo al saber que le causaba dolor. "No lo hare lo prometo."

"Muy bien". La soltó para que pudiera respirar. "Buena chica". Acaricio su cabeza como si fuera la de un perrito, Tori solo cerro fuerte mente sus ojos.

Tras terminar de ver el show todos se preparaban para comenzar.

"Y estamos al aire". Indico Beck así que tanto Cat y Sam saludaron y comenzaron con su show.

Mientras que al terminar iCarly, Liam, Freddie y Carly se encaminaron al departamento de Sam llevando su laptop listo para contar los votos una vez terminado el show de Sam&Cat.

Los tres entraron cuando el show llevaba la mitad.

"Y que tengo que hacer?, pensándolo bien nadie me dijo nada." Preguntaba algo extrañada Trina.

"Solo tienes que ponerte atrás de ese marco y sacar la cabeza por ese hoyo, pon tus manos aquí y…" explicaba Jade mientras ataba las manos de Trina. "Ya está listo, da tu mejor actuación." Sonrió satisfactoriamente ante lo que le esperaba a Trina.

"Y llegamos a la Sección de…" Dijo Cat sonriendo. "aventándole pasteles a mi molesta hermana." Termino su frase Sam.

"Y para arrojar los pasteles les presento a Tori". La anuncio Cat y Tori entro a escena.

"Hola!". Saludo con su mano. "Bueno aquí están tus pasteles". Indico Sam la mesa.

"Y que te parece tener a eso como hermana?". Las tres voltearon a ver a Trina y luego regresaron a la cámara.

"Pues a veces desearía que fuera adoptada, pero bueno uno no puede escoger a su familia cierto?." Dijo divertida.

"Eso es verdad." Sonrió Sam. "Si fuera así, yo tendría de madre a la dueña de las cadenas de pollo frito, bueno lista para arrojar los pasteles?". La acerco a la mesa.

"Que? Que pasteles? Nadie me dijo nada pasteles." Trina estaba un poco asustada.

"Ok aquí voy será mejor que cierres los ojos". Advirtió Tori.

"Será mejor que no arrojes nada o te juro que….". Un pastel dio justamente en su rostro.

"Mis ojos, que diablos tiene ese pastel". Gritaba Trina.

"Yo también quiero arrojar uno". Dijo Cat.

"Pues adelante". La invito Sam a realizarlo. "Yay." Cat Tomo un pastel. "Espera, espera." Trina trato de detenerla, pero Cat arrojo el pastel dando a un lado.

"Jah! Fallaste". Se burlo Trina, entonces Jade también entro en escena y arrojo un pastel.

"Puaj ese no me lo esperaba." Se quejo Trina escupiendo crema batida la cual había entrado en su boca.

"Por lo menos el pastel esta bueno." Dijo resignada.

"Y aquí termina nuestra sección y el programa no sin antes leer unos cuantos comentarios de la web".

Beck puso los comentarios en una pantalla y Sam comenzó a leerlos eran muy buenos comentarios a todos les había gusta el show y esperaban que las secciones se juntaran con las de Carly.

"Any chance que te reconcilies con Carly aunque sea por petición de tus fans?". Pregunto Tori.

"Eso ya lo veremos en el conteo de los votos". Dijo algo apática ya no estaba muy entusiasmada, de hecho estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía quién ganaría.

"Muy buen show". Comento Carly acercándose. "Gracias". Contesto Sam rascándose su brazo izquierdo, se veía algo apenada por el comentario de Carly.

"Si pero no canten victoria todavía." Se acercó Liam creando nuevamente la incertidumbre.

"Muy bien terminemos con esto hay que contar los votos." Jade empujo a Liam lejos de Sam y Carly, haciendo que cayera al piso.

"Pero que haces?". Liam se quejo desde el piso, y después volteo a ver a Carly, poniendo una cara de victima.

"Oye levántate que no ves que el piso esta sucio". Dijo Carly sin darle mucha importancia a Liam, ya no caía en sus trucos.

Liam se sorprendió por la respuesta de Carly así que solo se levanto y sacudió su falda para después cruzar sus brazos.

"Ok entonces que comience el conteo". Dijo Beck. "Si yo hare los de iCarly". Freddie y Beck comenzaron a contar los votos para después ponerlos en una grafica.

"Ya termine". Freddie se acerco a todas las chicas las cuales estaban bastante nerviosas, de hecho nadie decía nada ante el suspenso. "Si yo igual." Beck también se aproximo.

"Pero antes hay que tomarnos una foto." Sugirió Liam sacando una cámara. "si una foto". Se escucho a Cat entusiasmada.

"Ok". Todos accedieron. "tu tómala Freddie". Se acerco a el para darle la cámara. "Pero yo quiero salir". Se quejo.

"Tú no figuras aquí, deberías de tomarla tu". Dijo Sam.

"entonces yo la tomare". "Si!". Sonrió Freddie para acercarse a los demás los cuales ya estaban en el centro alistándose para la foto.

Liam logro echarle un vistazo a la computadora de Freddie y vio que los números eran igual que solían serlo así que puso una memoria flash mientras todos seguían acomodándose para la foto y no le ponían atención.

"Con esto será suficiente." Dijo abriendo un archivo. "Muy bien digan wiski". Se giró para tomar la foto.

"Wiski". Y tomo la foto.

"Bueno ya basta de tonterías hay que contar los votos". Dijo Sam con decisión quería acabar con todo este problema lo más rápido posible.

"A la cuenta de tres revelaremos los datos".- "De acuerdo".- "Uno, dos." Todos comenzaron a contar. "Y tres."

**Quien ganara?, será que por culpa de Liam no se arreglen las cosas entre Carly y Sam?, Tori y Jade seguirán ayudando?.**


	26. Monkey Bisnesses

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora. Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Todos se quedaron callados, las graficas no mentían o eso se entendía.

"Entonces…". Fue lo único que artículo Carly.

"Eso significa…". Agrego Tori.

"Si, que ganamos". Decía feliz dando unos pequeños brincos.

Carly volteo a ver a Sam quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

"Estas bien?." Se acercó para cerciorarse.

"Que?, he?. Si". Contesto aclarándose la garganta. "Porque habría de no estarlo?". Trato de sonreír.

"Segura?". Volvió a preguntar.

"Si estoy bien, no tienes que preguntar otra vez". Sonó un poco agresiva, pero al ver nuevamente la cara de preocupación de Carly se disculpo.

"Lo siento." Su disculpa era sincera, Carly solo la miro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, como sea, los perdedores son perdedores Samantha. Se arrimó Liam interrumpiendo el momento que estaban teniendo Carly y Sam.

"Ok, yo perdí tu ganaste, está bien?". Comento algo resignada.

"Si!". Liam estaba feliz, ahora Sam tendría que hacer lo que acordaron.

"Pero esto". Freddie se acercó a la laptop para verificar nuevamente la grafica se veía algo diferente.

"Que hacen tantos mocosos aquí!". Grito Pam al entrar a su departamento.

"Hay fiesta adolecente?." Se aproximó a Sam poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de esta.

"Y no invitaste a tu madre? Yo siempre soy el alma de la fiesta." Gritaba viendo alrededor mientras Sam solo se tapaba un oído con su dedo.

"Si claro anciana, bueno chicos ya es hora de irse." Dijo acarreando a Carly y compañía fuera del departamento.

"Pero esto no se ha acabado Samantha". Puso su pie en la puerta para evitar que la cerrara.

"Entiendo, yo perdí y aceptare mi castigo, mañana saldré en el programa de iCarly y entonces hare lo que acordamos". Decía rodando sus ojos, Liam era molesta.

"Al fin se fueron". Volteo a ver a Tori quien estaba un poco decaída, todos se habían esforzado y tenían esperanza en ganar.

Todos estaban en silencio nadie sabía que decir.

"Que, por que todos están tan callados quien se murió? Pensé que era una fiesta". Pam abrió una lata de cerveza y le dio un sorbo.

"Bueno eso fue algo divertido". Menciono Jade ante el silencio de todos.

"Es verdad". Comentaban todos riendo nerviosamente.

"Si gracias por ayudar". Sam se acercó al refrigerador y saco un recipiente con costillitas, trato de no darle mas importancia al estúpido concurso y la estúpida apuesta.

"Quien tiene hambre?." Todos se acercaron a la mesa y después de comer desmontaron el set y guardaron las cosas y así llego la noche, Sam parecía pensativa asomándose por la ventana.

"Hey, como estas?". Pregunto Tori.

"Pues estoy en un dilema". Volteo a verla.

"Es por la competencia?". Puso su mano en el hombro de esta tratando de darle confort.

"Que? No, es que no sé que es mejor, las costillitas dulces o picosas". Levanto sus dos manos y en cada una llevaba una costilla.

"Podemos pasar al tema de que mañana saldrás en el show de Carly y te humillaras". Dijo desesperada, acaso Sam no se podía tomar las cosas en serio?.

"Vaya que forma de decirlo". Mordió una de las costillitas que tenia.

"Lo siento". Miro el piso. "Todo saldrá bien". Sonrió parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo la situación.

"No te importa?".- "Pues antes si, pero ahora solo pienso en que quiero arreglar las cosas con Carly."

"En serio? Qué bien." Abrazo a Sam. "Y que piensas hacer?".

"Pues aceptar lo que me vaya a poner a hacer Liam y después disculparme con Carly".

"Vaya eso es algo muy tierno". Sonrió al escucharlo.

"No claro que no, yo no soy tierna y si lo vuelves a decir". Agarro a Tori por el cuello de su blusa ensuciándola de salsa, aun traía la costillita en su mano.

"Donde he escuchado eso antes". Dijo nerviosamente y una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello.

"No lo volveré a decir". Cerro fuertemente sus ojos tenía miedo, sabia de lo que Sam era capaz.

"Muy bien, ya es tarde vayamos a descansar". La soltó, para después caminar a la cocina y lavarse las manos.

Al día siguiente Tori y compañía se encontraba caminando hacia el departamento de Carly.

"Y llegamos". Beck toco a la puerta y Spencer abrió.

"Hola."

"Que tal Spencer." Saludo Sam.

"Qué raro que toques a la puerta Sam, usualmente entras y ya, aun y con la puerta cerrada con candado".

"Podemos pasar?". Pregunto Cat sonriendo.

"Son tus amigos y de Carly?". Hecho una rápida mirada a todos.

"Yo no so…". No dijo nada más ya que Tori tapo la boca de Jade con su mano.

Sam volteo a verlos y regreso a ver a Spencer. "Si algo así."

"Ok pasen." Todos entraron.

"Vamos arriba". Indico Sam y todos la siguieron hasta llegar al estudio donde ya estaba Carly y Liam listas solo faltaba Freddie.

"Hola". Saludo Carly tímidamente acercándose a Sam.

"Hola". Mismo saludo por parte de Sam, eso hizo que el ambiente se pusiera algo raro, las dos se observaban pero no decían nada, se veía algo tierno hasta que Jade dijo algo.

"Se van a quedar ahí paradas como tontas o que?". Puso una mala cara la situación ya le estaba dando nauseas.

"Jade!". Tori codeo a Jade en el brazo, su comentario no había sido amable.

"Qué?, si parecían tontas". Sam y Carly reaccionaron ante el comentario de Jade.

"Hola chicas". Saludo Freddie entrando al cuarto y colocando su laptop en la mesa para después preparar todo e iniciar el programa.

Freddie seguía viendo y analizando la grafica algo no le cuadraba pero no sabia que.

"Vamos a iniciar esto o qué?". Dijo Liam la cual traía una bolsa negra en sus manos.

"Ya casi es hora." Dijo Carly. "Liam y para qué es esa bañera llena de salsa de tomate?. Señalo la bañera la cual estaba en medio del set.

"Bueno es para darle más emoción al acto de Sam" Sonrió maliciosamente viendo a Sam.

Liam le dio a Sam el disfraz que traía en la bolsa negra el cual era una botarga de un pollo color morado con patas anaranjadas, tenía pluma, pico, cresta y todo, bastante ridículo.

"Póntelo, estoy segura que se te vera muy bien". Dijo con malicia, Sam solo exhalo, la verdad ya le importaba poco hacer el ridículo. "Si dame el maldito disfraz y ya". Se lo arrebato de las manos.

Sam se cambió y al regresar ya traía puesto el disfraz, todos la veía raro.

"Qué lindo disfraz". Dijo Cat acercándose para después darle un abrazo a Sam.

"Si se te ve muy bien". Comentario amable de Beck.

"No te ves tan mal". Tori traro de aguantarse la risa

"Qué? Están ciegos? parece un tamal mal amarrado." Dijo Trina.

"Es verdad, no es por nada pero te vez ridícula Puckett". Agrego entre risas Jade.

"Claro que no, no les hagas caso Sam no te ves tan ridícula." Pauso." Digo te vez bien, deberías de usarlo más seguido."

"Está bien Tori, no me ayudes". Sam volteo a ver a Carly quería saber su reacción. "Que tal me queda?". Le pregunto." Si te vez fatal." Dijo Freddie acercándose por lo que Sam aprovecho para darle una patada en la espinilla haciendo que callera al piso de dolor.

"Porque me golpeaste?".- "Lo siento fue sin querer". Respondió.

"Freddie mejor dedícate a hacer lo tuyo". Le indico Carly señalando la cámara. "Si esta bien, entraremos al aire en 10 minutos." Dijo levantándose para ir a tomar la cámara, mientras que Liam seguía maquillándose.

"Ok Sam, ven". Carly la tomo de la mano llevándola al rincón del cuarto.

"Sabes que, no tienes que hacer esto, voy a decirle a Liam que no vas a salir así". Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentar a Liam. "Carly espera." La tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

"Voy a hacerlo y a terminar con esto de una vez por todas". Se veía y escuchaba la decisión en la voz y cara de Sam, eso hizo que Carly se tranquilizara.

"Esta bien." Contesto sonriendo, lo que había dicho Sam significaba que las cosas estarían bien entre ellas después de todo este drama.

El show estaba apunto de comenzar todos estaban en sus puestos, Sam aun no entendía por que había hecho esa apuesta, pero igual iba a cumplirla, lo único que importaba ahora era reconciliarse con Carly para después.

"Patear el trasero de Liam". Murmuro mientras estaban a escasos minutos de que comenzara iCarly.

"En 5, 4 ,3 ,2."

"Hola soy Carly.- "Y yo Liam."- "Y esto es iCarly."

"Como ya saben Sam y yo hicimos un pequeño concurso de web shows"

"Si y el que perdiera haría algún reto y bueno como Samantha perdió". Hizo una pequeña pausa viendo a Sam con una cara de superioridad, eso hizo que Sam se enojara.

"Si pero antes veamos los votos". Indico Carly aún no estaba lista para ver a Sam haciendo el ridículo. "Ponlos en la pantalla Freddie".

"Si claro". Todos veían como Freddie tecleaba algo en la laptop.

"No se por qué estamos aquí, si ni siquiera vamos a salir en el programa". Recriminaba Trina.

"Es apoyo moral". Decía Cat algo preocupada.

"Es verdad, no podemos dejar que Sam salga con ese disfraz al aire". Le decía Tori a Jade.

"Si supongo que tienes razón, es mucho aun para Puckett, digo mírala si se ve ridícula".

"Y ese es el resultado". Se mostraba en la pantalla trasera como ganaba el show de iCarly por varios votos.

"Si bueno ahora pasemos a lo bueno". Liam volteo a ver nuevamente a Sam lista para presentarla. "Y con nosotros Sa…".

"Hola soy Tori y…". Tori entro súbitamente a escena y con una seña le indicaba a Jade que también entrara, pero esta solo negaba con su cabeza, por lo que Tori la tomo del brazo y la arrastro para salir en el programa.

"Y esta es Jade".

"Que hacen?." Preguntó Liam enojada, estaban arruinando el gran momento.

"Pues que no ves?, apoyando a Sam".-"No yo no". Negó Jade. "Jade!" La fulmino con la mirada.

"Que?, tú me arrastraste aquí."

"Y yo soy Trina una chica con mucho talento". También entro en escena.

"Tú qué haces aquí?".- "También quiero salir". Dijo saludando a la cámara y mandando besos.

"Salgan todas ya!". Ordeno Liam. "Oye no me digas que hacer". Dijo Jade desafiante, Liam dio un paso atrás.

"Bueno pues ellas son Tori y Jade." También Carly ayudaba.

"Que haces Carly?, tenemos que presentar a Sam". Reclamaba Liam, acercándose a Freddie para que cambiara la dirección de la cámara y apuntara a Sam.

"Oye, por que mejor no dejamos todo esto atrás". Sugirió Tori moviendo la cámara para otro lado.

"Oigan esperen van a romper la cámara". Se quejó Freddie.

"Aléjate tonta". Liam empujo a Tori haciendo que cayera al piso.

"Oye que le haces a mi chica". Jade se acercó enojada empujando a Liam derrumbándola encima de Freddie y este a su vez arriba de la laptop.

"Estas bien hermanita?". Trina se agacho para después poner la cabeza de Tori en sus piernas.

"Si estas tomando esta escena?". Le dijo a Freddie. "Si se vio mi dramatismo?". Exagero su reacción.

"Solo eso te interesa?". Pregunto indignada Tori. "Dahh!".- "Pues Freddie esta tirado en el piso no creo que haya grabado eso".- " En serio? que desperdicio". Soltó a Tori y se levantó del piso haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza. "auch" se quejó del dolor sobándose.

"Están bien Freddie?". Pregunto Carly.

"Sí." Freddie quito bruscamente a Liam y se incorporó dejando a esta en el piso, desde donde discutía con Jade la cual era sujetada por Cat, evitando que lastimara más a Liam.

"Miren la gráfica cambio". Indico Beck en medio de la confusión.

"Es verdad." "Por qué esta diferente?."

Freddie reviso las entradas de memorias y se dio cuenta de que había una memoria mal puesta y que era de esa fuente de donde provenía la antigua grafica, así que saco la memoria en la cual tenía inscrito el nombre de Liam.

"Al parecer esta es la verdadera grafica la otra era falsa". Asevero Freddie mostrando la prueba.

"Eso significa que no perdimos?". Pregunto Cat emocionada.

"Si la grafica dice que quedamos en empate".

"Eso es genial entonces nadie perdió". Dijo Tori levantándose del piso.

"Liam tu hiciste eso".- "Claro que no, no me difames Samantha".

"si esto suena a uno de tus monkey business"

Sam se acercó entrando en escena, no le importaba que tuviera esa horrenda botarga del pollo loco.

"Espera Samantha no es lo que parece". La repelía con sus manos tratando de que no se acercara a ella. "Claro que si lo es, y más tratándose de ti, digo no me sorprende para nada." Sam la agarro cargándola en su hombro para después lanzarla dentro de la bañera que contenía litros de salsa cátsup.

"Puajh". Liam escupió la salsa que había entrado a su boca y se limpiaba los ojos para poder ver.

"Por qué hiciste eso?.- "Por qué te lo mereces".

"Carly ayúdame". Volteo a verla poniendo una cara de inocente. "No tú te lo buscaste Liam, nunca debí dejar que me ayudaras en el show". Estaba enojada como había podido convivir con esta chica la cual desde un principio sabía que era un problema para Sam, quien si era su verdadera amiga.

"Te voy a matar." Sam se quitó el disfraz para estar mas cómoda y poder masacrar a Liam sacando su ya tan famoso calcetín relleno con mantequilla.

"Espera Sam". La detuvo Carly.

"No me detengas Carly, hoy va a correr sangre y es la de Liam." La miro con tanta furia, que si las miradas mataran, Liam ya estaría muerta, Liam solo trago salva enmudeciendo, le tenía miedo a Sam.

"No vale la pena, Liam". Carly volteo a ver a Liam y se acercó a ella dándole una toalla.

"Gracias Carly sabía que recapacitarías y te darías cuenta de que Sam es una salvaje."

"No es eso, te estoy ayudando para que salgas de aquí de inmediato".

"Que?."- "Si no sales en 10 segundos no detendré a Sam".

Liam parpadeo y luego vio a Sam girando la calceta, así que agarro la toalla se limpio rápidamente la cara y salió del set lo más rápido posible.

"Carly porque la dejaste ir?, yo quería que probara el dolor de mi calcetín".

"Está bien Sam, mientras se halla ido, no creo que la veamos en un buen rato". Dijo riendo.

"Es verdad". También rio.

"Entonces ya todo termino?." Pregunto Cat.

"Ya son amigas de nuevo?". Tori agarro la mano de Carly y la de Sam para después ponerlas juntas.

Las dos voltearon a verse y solo basta una mirada para saber que las dos se disculpaban y también se perdonaban.

**Parece que las cosas entre Carly y Sam ya se arreglaron, que pasara después?.**


	27. Por que tengo una hermana como tu?

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, gracias por comentar.**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Todos estaban felices por Sam y Carly,

"Qué bueno que sean amigas". Cat abrazaba a las dos al mismo tiempo, estrujándolas.

Jade se mantenía al margen pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba aliviada de que las cosas se hubieran arreglado.

"Hey". Tori se acercó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jade volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de que otra vez había ayudado e incluso estaba feliz por haberlo hecho.

"Rayos volví a hacerlo cierto?". Cerro sus ojos no quería ver la reacción de Tori.

"Si, pero ya no voy a decir nada". Pauso murmurando. "Ya aprendí mi lección". Jade abrió un ojo solo para ver como Tori se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

Jade coloco sus manos en la cintura de Tori acercándola a ella.

"No es genial? Sam y Carly están bien ahora". Dijo Cat, por lo que Tori y Jade se separaron lentamente.

"Si estoy feliz por Sam". Dijo Tori volteando a ver como Sam peleaba con Freddie por algo y Carly los detenía

Al día siguiente Tori y los demás ya habían hecho sus maletas y estaban listos para partir y regresar a Los Ángeles.

"Y ya se tienen que ir?". Pregunto un poco triste Carly, aunque ya habían pasado 4 días desde que habían llegado no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ellos.

"Si, el lunes ya comienzan las clases, para la próxima ven con Sam a visitarnos". Sugirió Tori extendiendo la invitación también para Freddie.

"Si lo aremos". Contesto con una sonrisa.

"Solo iremos Carly y yo, tu no estas invitado zopenco". Le dio un pequeño golpe a Freddie en la cabeza.

"Ella dijo que podía ir." Se quejó sobándose.

"Te voy a extrañar". Dijo Cat abrazando a Sam.

"Yo igual pero iremos de visita las próximas vacaciones". Decía entre risas tratando de quitarse a Cat de encima, volteado a ver a Jade.

"Que?." Preguntó al ver como Sam se le quedaba viendo.

"No vas a decir alguno de tus comentarios groseros y sarcásticos?". Cuestiono extrañada, para ese momento Jade ya habría dicho algo y aun no lo hacia.

"Si bueno, es que no se me ocurre nada que decir, acaso está mal?." Se cruzo de brazos y volteo para otro lado lo que había dicho Sam era cierto pero la verdad no tenia nada que decir.

"Entonces prometes que vendrás a visitarnos las próximas vacaciones?." Tori tomo la mano de Sam entre las de ella y la veía fijamente a los ojos, ella también iba a extrañarla.

"Si lo hare, ya dejen de hacer tanto drama". Se quejo ya se estaba poniendo todo muy sentimental y las despedidas no eran lo suyo.

"Toma." Carly le dio un sobre a Beck en el cual contenía algo de dinero

"Y esto?". Pregunto al ver el contenido del sobre.

"Es para la gasolina, le pedí dinero a Spencer y bueno como es para una emergencia me lo dio, es para ustedes."

"Gracias." Lo guardo en su cartera, un lugar seguro pensó Beck.

"Entonces adiós." Todos se despedían y Sam comenzó a abrazar uno por uno hasta que llego el turno de Jade.

"Bueno Puckett parece que este es el adiós." Dijo sonriendo.

"Es verdad, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente." Se acercó y abrazo a Jade fuertemente y esta correspondió al abrazo, ahora parecía una competencia de abrazos y ninguna quería perder.

"Ya es suficiente." Dijo Tori separándolas para después tomar la mano de Jade mirando con sus ojos entre cerrados a Sam, quien solo sonreía.

"Trata de ya no pelar con Carly".Hablo en tono de burla.

"Y a mi no me vas a abrazar". Se quejaba Trina, Sam había abrazados a todos incluso a Jade pero a ella no.

"Si adiós". Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Trina.

"Oye no soy ningún perro". Quitando la mano de Sam de su cabeza.

"Como si lo fueras". Susurro.

"Entonces adiós". Todos entraron a la camper y Beck encendió la camioneta para tomar la carretera saliendo de la ciudad para regresar a L.A.

El viaje de regreso fue mas tranquilo no paso ningún accidente, sino hasta que Beck se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba gasolina a la camioneta así que decidió parar se en la gasolinera mas cercana.

"Que pasa?". Se asomó Tori por la puerta al ver que se había detenido.

"Dónde estamos?". Pregunto Jade.

"No lo sé Beck se detuvo". Contesto Tori.

"Pues a lo mejor ya llegamos." Trina abrió por completo la puerta y bajo del camper, igualmente Cat.

"Necesitamos gasolina". Dijo acercándose a Cat y Trina

"Y?" preguntó Trina viendo alrededor. "Allá hay una gasolinera". Señalo con su dedo.

"Es verdad". Agrego Cat.

"Si pero acaso no les parece conocido este lugar?."- "Mmmm no se es como cualquier otra gasolinera". Contesto algo desinteresada, solo para eso se había detenido?.

"Que pasa?." Pregunto Jade quien también se bajo del camper junto a Tori.

"Hace falta gasolina, pero no se si notan que esta es la primera gasolinera a la que llegamos."

Tori y Jade voltearon ver la gasolinera la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros adelante.

"Es verdad es la misma". Contesto Tori. "Y eso qué?". Dijo Trina algo borde.

"Como que, qué?." se escucho enojo en la voz de Tori, por culpa de Trina quien había perdido el dinero se tuvieron que ir sin pagar.

"Si, no entiendo." Tampoco Cat captaba la situación.

"Pues que nos fuimos sin pagar la gasolina ni las cosas que compramos la primera vez." Dijo Jade sonando obvia, como es que ninguna de las dos recordaba.

"A si?, no lo recuerdo." Trina trato de hacerse la desentendida, se había acordado que al perder el dinero no habían pagado.

"Como no lo vas a recordar tienes alzhéimer o que? deforme". Jade sonaba enojada.

"No! Sufro de memoria a corto plazo." Lo dijo como si fuera algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa.

"Eso no es algo de lo que debes presumir sabes."

"Jajaja mi hermano también tiene memoria a corto plazo, por eso el otro día se le olvido que tenía que comer así que trato de comerse al perro del vecino." Dijo entre risas.

"Entonces que vamos a hacer?" Pregunto Beck ignorando completamente la absurda conversación que estaban teniendo.

"No lo se, necesitamos gasolina, tal vez deberías de ir tú y Jade para ver cómo está la situación".

"Yo por qué?." Pregunto Jade. "Por qué a ustedes no los vio el cajero de la gasolinera".

"No lo sé, es algo arriesgado". Comento Beck no muy convencido.

"Y qué tal si usamos esto." Cat había subido a la camioneta y saco un disfraz.

"Espera un momento, no es ese el horrendo disfraz del pollo raro que se puso Sam?."

"Sip". Dijo sonriendo.

"Y por que tienes tu ese horrendo disfraz." Pregunto Trina algo confusa.

"Pues me gusto y le pedí a Sam que me lo reglara." Miraba al disfraz, de donde estaba horrendo? ella lo veía lindo.

"Y que vamos a hacer con eso". Pregunto Tori con sus manos en la cintura.

"Pues alguien debe de ir y conseguir la gasolina usando ese disfraz cierto?." Dijo Jade mitrando a Tori indicando con sus ojos a Trina.

Tori entendió lo que Jade trababa de decir. "Es verdad alguien tiene que ir". Miro a Trina, y de repente también Beck lo hizo y por ultimo Cat.

"Y por que todos me miran a mí?." Contestó nerviosa viendo alrededor, acaso insinuaban que ella se debía deponer ese ridículo disfraz.

"Quiere que yo me ponga ese ridículo disfraz y vaya por gasolina?, no vedad están bromeando jajaja." Rio frenéticamente.

"Si lo harás." Dijo Tori. "Que?" Se exalto ante la sugerencia. "No hay fuerza en este mundo que me obligue a usar eso." Señalo el disfraz.

"En serio?, chicos."- " Si!". Todos sostuvieron a Trina y entre Cat y Tori le pusieron el disfraz.

Trina traro de quitarse el disfraz pero el cierre estaba en la espalda y se había atorado, así que no podía quitárselo, aunque lo siguió intentado durante un rato pero termino rindiéndose.

Y mientras los chicos descansaban. "Sí que es fuerte." Dijo Beck. "Me quede sin energías." Agrego Jade.

"Toma, ve por la gasolina." Tori le dio a Trina el galón y el dinero para que fuera a cómprala.

"Pero no quiero ir sola". Hizo un berrinche. "Pues tengo otro disfraz." Agrego Cat, cuando los subió a la camper y por qué nadie la vio hacerlo?.

"En serio?, hermanita, no me vas a dejar ir sola cierto". Dijo en un puchero.

"Hay esta bien, te acompañare, pero yo me llevo el dinero y tu cargas el gas."

"Si!." Dio un pequeño brinco. "Donde está el disfraz." Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, para después entra a la camper y cambiarse, su disfraz era de un dinosaurio azul con la cola verde, la cara de Tori se asomaba por lo que seria la boca del dinosaurio se veía bastante tierna.

"Hace mucho calor con este disfraz" Se quejo. "Si es verdad me derrito". Concordó Trina.

"Además no puedo agarrar bien el dinero y me cuesta trabajo caminar."

"Sin decir que también se ven muy ridículas." Comentó Jade en tono de burla.

"Que?." Tori trato de golpear a Jade en el brazo, pero los brazos del disfraz eran demasiados cortos que por mas que lo intento no alcanzaba.

"Pues yo creo que se ven muy tiernas." Cat se abalanzo abrazando a Tori.

"Cat hace calor no me abraces." Sudor bajaba por las piernas brazos y espalda de Tori.

"Lo siento". Se alejó de ellas.

"Les ira bien." Jade trato de darle un beso pero los dientes del disfraz le impedían acercarse a la cara de Tori.

"Nos podemos ir ya?." Trina ya estaba desesperada no era muy agradable traer puesto ese disfraz en medio del desierto con el calor que hacia.

"Ok entonces vámonos". Trina tomo el galón y las dos caminaron hacia la gasolinera, se veían bastante raras.

Los pocos autos que pasaban volteaban a verlas y sonaban la bocina para que voltearan. "vaya espectáculo". Pensaba Tori.

"Yo iré a pagar tu llena el galón".

"Si". Tori camino a la tienda, y por suerte el cajero no la reconocía, pero si la veía raro al igual que los clientes que entraban al lugar, así que pidió el gas y después lo pago saliendo de la tienda airosamente.

"Ya pagaste?."- "Si llena el galón." Indico tratando de sentarse en la acera pero la cola del disfraz le impedía hacerlo.

"Haaa este disfraz ya me desespero."- "Ya somos dos". Contesto Trina limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"Será por que solo tu y yo llevamos puestos estos tontos disfraces". Giro hacia la derecha y se percató del tipo que les había robado la bolsa, y se sorprendió mas aun al ver que aun la traía.

"Oye Trina mira ese es el tipo que nos robó tu bolsa." Señalo con su mano.

"Donde?." Se paro intempestivamente tanto que borneo el galón.

"Que haces?!". Tori trato de reaccionar pero el disfraz no la dejo cayendo al piso.

"Levanta el galón". Le indicaba desde el piso de donde trataba de pararse pero el disfraz se lo ponía difícil.

Trina se agacho levantando el galón pero el daño ya estaba hecho se había derramado casi la mitad del contenido.

"Rayos, Tori porque me distrajiste?". Pregunto indignada.

"Nooo!." Tori lloraba de la desesperación. "Por que dios me puso con una hermana como tú". Seguía llorando. "Buah, porque no me diste una hermana normal?, snif". Trataba de limpiarse el agua que salía de su nariz pero no podía sus brazos estaban aprisionados en la botarga.

"Mejor ayúdame a levantarme quieres?". "Ay está bien". Trina la jalo y de un tirón la ayudo a incorporarse.

"Vamos ya". – "Pero y mi bolsa, es de diseñador sabes." El pordiosero estaba dormido así que Trina quería aprovechar para llevarse.

"Ok." Las dos se acercaron y el tipo seguía dormido.

"La tengo." Trina jalo la bolsa pero el sujeto la tenia muy agarrada, por lo que al jalarla se despertó.

"Que? Extraterrestres!". Dijo asustado levantándose de un brinco haciendo que Tori volviera a caer al piso.

"Dame mi bolsa!". Exigió Trina y el pordiosero se la dio y salió corriendo pisando a Tori.

"Auch". Se quejo de dolor tratando de sobarse pero de nuevo sus brazos eran muy cortos, y al hacer ese movimiento el dinero que traía en su mano salió volando.

"El dinero!". Volvió a llorar moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder incorporarse.

"Mi bolsa." Trina abrazaba su bolsa de felicidad.

"Tori porque estas otra vez en el piso, ya te gusto?." Vio hacia abajo.

"TRINA AYUDAME A LEVANTARME!." Exigió desesperadamente. "Esta bien no grites". La ayudo a pararse y las dos caminaron hacia el camper con lo que habían obtenido de gasolina.

**Ya casi tengo el próximo capítulo espero no tardar en publicar jeje.**


	28. Mi chica Problematica

**Hola siguiente capítulo, y bueno no sé qué piensen pero este es el último de esta historia y pues no sé qué más decir enjoy ;) .**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Victorious no me pertenece**.

Tori y Trina apenas y si lograron llegar al camper, el calor era insoportable y más aun con esos disfraces.

"Me estoy cosiendo". Dijo Trina sin aliento llegando a la camioneta donde todos estaban sentados a la sombra bebiendo agua.

"Hasta que llegaron!." Reclamo Jade también tenía calor y solo quería seguir el curso para llegar a L.A..

"Como sea, aquí esta la gasolina, ahora QUITENME ESTE MALDITO DISFRAZ!." Demando Trina el calor ya le estaba afectando.

"Ya tan rápido? pero si se les ven muy bien". Ironizo Jade.

"Esto es apenas la mitad, que paso con el resto del contenido." Pregunto Beck moviendo el galón de un lado a otro, no era su imaginación el galón no estaba lleno como debía.

"No tienes derecho de reclamar pasaron muchas cosas." Se excusó Trina. "Pero lo bueno es que recupere mi bolso". Dijo abrazándolo.

"Tori que fue lo que paso?". Se acercó Cat a Tori quien penas y si podía mantenerse en pie, le había dado insolación.

"Yo, Trina, luego el pordiosero, me caí al piso y no podía levantarme." Decía cosas sin sentido.

"Que?, no entiendo." Todos tenían cara de confusión ante lo que había dicho. "Lo que quiso decir es que por su culpa derrame el gas, además de que perdió el dinero que había sobrado."

Tori la fulmino con la mirada, pero ya no dijo nada más, la historia de Trina no era lo que había pasado, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para reclamar y solo logro articular." Por favor dime que traes más dinero." Para luego caer desmayada al piso.

"Tori!."- "Tori estas bien?."

Se acercaron a auxiliarla. "Rápido quítale el disfraz".

"Que paso?." Se preguntaba Tori al despertar, estaba recostada en la cama del camper.

"Tori que bueno que ya despertaste." Cat la abrazo, todos estaban muy preocupados.

"Porque estoy en la cama?, recuerdo que discutíamos por algo y luego todo es borroso". Dijo agarrando su frente.

"Te desmayaste, de seguro que fue por el calor." Dijo Trina.

"Toma." Jade le dio un vaso con agua.

"Gracias, y donde esta Beck?". Pregunto asomándose.

"Al final Beck y yo fuimos por mas gasolina, que es lo que debimos de hacer al principio." Murmuro lo último cruzándose de brazos.

"Qué bueno". Sonrío aliviada. "Si lo bueno es que Beck no te había dado todo el dinero." Dijo Trina con sarcasmo.

"Pero si tu… sabes que ya no importa y ya nos vamos entonces?." Sonó desesperada ya quería llegar a casa.

"Sip, ya está todo listo para irnos." Dijo Beck asomándose al camper.

Beck puso en marcha el motor y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Hollywood.

"Llegamos sanos y salvos". Dijo abriendo la puerta del camper.

"Genial, gracias Beck."

Beck llevo a Cat, Jade, Trina y Tori a sus respectivas casas para luego llegar a descansar, era domingo y mañana comenzarían las clases nuevamente.

Ya el lunes iniciaba y así un nuevo semestre.

"Hola chicos". Saludaba Tori quien llega a la mesa junto a Jade, era la hora del almuerzo.

"Escuche que se fueron de vacaciones a Seattle." Dijo André.

"Si yo también quería ir pero tenía que estar con mi tía."- "Y por eso, se fue mi oportunidad con la rubiecita." Comentó Rex.

"Si claro, como si tuvieras una." Se rio Tori de él.

"Yo también me ocupe estas vacaciones, tuve que cuidar a mi abuela." Decía arrepentido André.

"No se perdieron de mucho". Dijo Jade desinteresadamente.

"Pero si nos pasaron muchas aventuras." Cat sonriera, ella si tenía buenos recuerdos.

"Aventuras mas bien desventuras, fue horrible." Se lamentaba Tori de solo recordar las cosas que paso y sobre todo que fue por culpa de Trina.

"Tan mal esta Seattle?." Preguntó Robbie.

"No exactamente, pero para llegar pasamos por muchas… como decirlo, dificultades." Comentaba tranquilamente Beck.

"Y lo dices como si nada, fue algo traumático". Se exasperó Tori.

"Si lo ves por tu lado puede que un poco." Le dio la razón.

"Y la mayoría fue por culpa de tu loca hermana." Agrego Jade.

"Pues yo me la pase de lo más divertida." Dijo Cat sonriendo para después tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

"Supongo que depende de las personas." Hablo Beck.

"Pues se escuchó muy interesante cuéntanos más viejo". André quería escuchar todo lo relevante que les había pasado en el viaje.

"Bueno pues primero nos quedamos sin dinero y tuvimos que irnos sin pagar, después se descompuso la camioneta así que dormimos en una casa del terror y…" Les contaba Beck y tanto André como Robbie escuchaban atentamente.

"Yo ni quiero recordarlo." Decía Tori recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jade quien estaba sentada al lado de ella.

"Si supongo que Tori no se la paso muy bien, y menos con lo del disfraz." Dijo Cat poniendo una cara triste, trato de simpatizar con Tori.

"Hola ya vieron a las nuevas alumnas?." Se acercó Sinjin.

"Qué?, donde?." Dijeron al unísono Beck, André y Robbie, para después voltear a ver.

"Allá están." Señalo para después voltear a ver a Jade, viéndola con ojos de maniático. "NO!." Grito Jade asustándolo, por lo que rápidamente se fue del lugar.

"Dónde están esas chicas?." Preguntaba el muñeco.

"Si hay que darles la bienvenida." Se anotó André.

"Yei nuevas alumnas." Dijo Cat sonriendo.

"hay que hablar con ellas no creen?, esta vez sí tendré una oportunidad". Sugirió Robbie al ver a las chicas.

"yo quiero a la pelirroja". Dijo Rex. "Entonces yo a la alta." Se apuntó André.

"Solo las van a espantar." Menciono Tori volteando a ver a las chicas.

"Si es verdad y más tu Robbie." Comento Jade alzando una ceja.

"Mejor vamos nosotros no crees Beck?." Sugirió André mirando a Beck guiñando un ojo.

"totalmente de acuerdo". Contesto chochando sus manos.

"No mejor que vaya Tori, así es más probable que si se hagan nuestras amigas." Dijo Cat.

"Oh no, esto es como un deja vu." Decía Jade algo nerviosa, la última vez con Sam no había resultado como ella quería.

"Qué? Para qué? Para que salga otra rara como la monstro de Sam?." Se acercó Trina al escuchar la conversación para después robarle una papa frita a Tori.

"Oye deja mi almuerzo, y Sam no es ningún monstro, solo es un poco." Pauso. "Abrasiva pero también era buena en… bueno como sea."

"Si yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que vayas, te lo prohíbo escuchaste?." Dijo Jade impidiendo que Tori siguiera volteando a ver a las chicas las cuales estaban con el consejero.

"Pero…".- "nada de peros, voy por algo de tomar y cuando regrese más vale que sigas aquí he?." Sentencio Jade.

"Tori!". La saludo el consejero acercándose junto con las dos chicas nuevas. "Hola". Contestó algo nerviosa.

"Te presento a Bella y a Zendaya son nuevas en la escuela". Saludaron cortésmente.

"Qué bueno, y…". Tori se quedó callada acaso el consejero quería algo de ella? O porque estaba ahí?..

"Bueno como la última vez me ayudaste muy bien con Sam, quisieras mostrarles la escuela a estas chicas?.

"Pero yo…". Dudo ya que Jade la había sentenciado, pero parecía que no podía negarse.

"Ok." Contesto mientras sudor bajaba por su frente de solo pensar en Jade.

"Vamos". Se paró de su lugar y el consejero se fue.

"Que crees que haces?." Pregunto agresivamente Jade mirando feo a las chicas nuevas.

"Jade jejej, pues es que el consejero me pidió que les mostrara la escuela y yo." Decía con nerviosismo sabia de lo que Jade era capaz de hacer.

"Y tu les ibas a enseñar la escuela." Se cruzó de brazos y la fulmino con la mirada.

"Si pero es que no puede negarme." Dejo de hablar al ver los ojos de psicópata que ponía Jade.

"Beck, André, Robbie!." Los nombro gritando y los tres contestaron. "Si?!".- "Denle un tour a estas chicas quieren?." Esa petición sonaba más a como una orden.

"Con mucho gusto".- "Si claro". "Y yo que?." Pregunto Rex al ver que no lo había nombrado.

"No me importa solo llévenselas de aquí." Ordeno nuevamente, así que se apresuraron. "Si señora". Los 3 se fueron junto a las nuevas alumnas.

"Pero me lo pidió a mí." Contesto Tori viendo como la vena de la frente de Jade se exaltaba.

"O mejor no jeje." Bajo la mirada al ver su reacción.

"Como quieras mejor vete con tus nuevas amigas." Se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

"Jade espera." Tori fue tras de ella para contener la situación.

"Y yo que?!". Se preguntaba Cat mientras estaba sola en la mesa hasta que le llego un mensaje.

"Un mensaje de Sam". Sonrió leyéndolo.

"Que tal como te va en tu primer día de regreso a clase?, aquí es muy aburrido." Sam

"Que crees llegaron alumnas nuevas e hicieron que Jade y Tori se pelearan". Cat.

"Vaya ya se habían tardado, espero se solucione" Sam.

"Si de seguro que lo harán, y como esta Carly?." Cat.

"Jade espera." La detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

"Que quieres Vega?." Decía frunciendo el ceño, estaba enojada.

"Ahora me hablas por mi apellido, en serio?." Rodo sus ojos.

"Si algún problema con eso?". Se cruzó de bazos y puso una pose defensiva.

"Jade porque te enojas? solo le iba a mostrar a esas chicas la escuela."

"Que por qué?, la última vez que hiciste eso casi." Pauso tragando saliva. "Olvídalo". Desvió su mirada.

"Casi qué?, no te entiendo Jade solo dilo." La incito.

"Casi te pierdo si?". Seguía mirando a otro lado, Tori se sorprendió con la respuesta de Jade.

"He?." Solo dijo eso, no le cuadraba su respuesta, después de todo cuando llego Sam aun no eran nada, ni siquiera amigas.

"Si, cuando llego Sam casi se roba toda la atención que me dabas a mí." Se ruborizo un poco al decirlo.

"Es por eso?."- "Por eso y mucho más, causo muchos problemas, que tal si esas chicas nuevas son problemáticas y causan algún estrago entre nosotras?". Parecía insegura, cosa que a Tori le extraño, pero también le pareció muy tierno, pero no pensaba decirlo, si le decía eso a Jade seria su funeral.

"No seas tontita, aquí mi única chica problemática eres tú".

"Lo dices en serio?". Volteó a ver a Tori a la cara.

"Claro que si nadie podría apartar mi atención de ti, si una chica me va a causar problemas, eres tú." Sonrió de medio lado.

"Más te vale." Advirtió Jade, Tori se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y después abrazarla.

"Porque si no." La abrazó fuertemente.

"Jade me asfixias"- "Ah sí?". – "Sip". La soltó para que respirara.

"Entonces solo te intereso yo, y te mures por mi verdad?".

Tori tembló al ver la expresión macabra de Jade, sudor se asomaba nuevamente recorriendo su cuello. "Claro que sí". Respondió nerviosamente.

"No pareces muy segura". Se acercó furtivamente.

"Claro que si no me lastimes." Dijo poniendo sus brazos defensivamente cerrando fuertemente sus ojos ante el miedo que le infundía, pensó que Jade la abrazaría nuevamente, pero en lugar de eso la beso en los labios.

Tori abrió sus ojos y después los cerró dejándose llevar por el beso de Jade.

"Entonces soy tu única chica problemática?". Pregunto separándose un poco apoyando su frente en la de Tori.

"Si la única". Sonrió para seguir besándose.

**Y bueno aquí queda la historia, si o sea que fin jeje. Gracias a todos lo que comentaron, los que seguían y agregaron a favoritos mi historia, me gustó mucho hacerla y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ya que he comenzado a escribir ****un fic faberry, y tengo pensado publicar otro Jori, gracias por todo!.**


End file.
